Unbeatable
by Airgid-chead
Summary: A series of brutal murders occurs. Sixteen-year-old Ritsuka and his fighter, Soubi, set to investigate. All clues lead to Seimei... Is it just his cruelty, or is there something else to the deaths? Things get complicated.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own _Loveless_.

...

**Prologue**

...

- Soubi! Over there! – a sixteen-year-old boy with cat ears pointed to a dark heap several feet away.

Both he and his blonde companion swiftly made their way to the heap that turned out to be two bodies: one most certainly dead, the other still breathing. The boy winced, noticing the horrible state they were in – sliced, with bloodied faces.

Soubi quickly bent down to inspect the person who was still alive. He shook his head sadly, knowing he wouldn't survive long. Ritsuka bit his lip.

- There's nothing I can do – the blonde informed in a quiet voice.

Ritsuka nodded, flexing his fingers in a nervous gesture.

- Let's go – Soubi wanted to spare the boy the abominable sight, but before he could get up, a bloodied, shaking hand grasped his jeans. He looked down, surprised.

A scarlet hole that used to be the person's lips was moving as if to form words, so Soubi lowered his head, keeping his hair away. He frowned when he finally heard the victim's last words:

- He… He said… There are… - a shallow breath – There are no good ones in the fighting world…

- Who're you? – the blonde asked gently as it was the third pair killed that way in the last weeks.

- Mysterious – came a barely audible whisper.

Soubi gave him a sad smile. They both knew it was a goodbye type of smile.

- Wait – the dying man fought for every breath he took – Akame… Akame said that… - he leaned back, closing his remaining eye.

Soubi waited for the hold on his jeans to loosen, then stood up.

- Akame – Ritsuka repeated, paling – No, no, no… - he shook his head, not wishing to even think that.

- I'm afraid we have to face the truth – Soubi hugged him, careful not to dirty him with blood – It's Seimei behind the murders.

- No! – Ritsuka weakly pushed him away – Not after all those years! He's not like that anymore…

- Ritsuka – the blonde sighed – Deep down you know you're deluding yourself.

- I don't want to believe it – big violet eyes were damping with unshed tears.

Soubi embraced his sacrifice, feeling his rapid heartbeat and choked sobs.

- I'm so sorry, Ritsuka. But we'll stop him.


	2. The killer

...

The killer

...

Nisei was more than aware that what he was doing was reckless, juvenile and completely irresponsible on his part. Well, maybe he was too exhausted to care. Certainly he was too drunk to care. Probably he was just plain stupid, but that wasn't something he desired to dwell upon at the moment.

He staggered, barely avoiding crashing into a street bin, but succeeding in hitting a trespasser, what earned him a strong push in the direction of a shop window. He'd gladly break the bastard's nose, if only he could raise a hand without losing his balance.

He took another tentative step and fell down flat on his butt in the middle of a pavement.

- Fuuuck – he exclaimed – I really am boozed – he began to giggle when he noticed how street lights above his head were all spinning around.

- Excuse me, sir – a lone man approached him – Can I help you?

Nisei narrowed his eyes in an effort to focus his sight on the guy's face.

- Do you know where I live?

The man shook his head.

- I'm afraid I do not.

- Then you can't help me, tío – Nisei laughed, laying himself on his back on the cold ground.

The guy decided a drunkard wasn't really worth his time and quickly strolled away.

It took Nisei a good moment to realise he's alone again. The streets were deserted, it was circa 3 a.m. after all and he'd ended up in some disreputable club miles away from the Roppongi Hills as far as he could remember, so getting back to his flat was turning out to be a 'mission impossible'.

With difficulties, he managed to get to his knees and take a look around. Of course, it made his head spin even more and he had to fight down an urge to puke. Finally, he was able to see. He swiftly deduced he had few choices: he could turn left, or right, or walk straight ahead. After a minute another option dawned on him: he could turn back too.

When another wave of dizziness passed, the alternative of going ahead began to seem the most tempting. If only he could get up.

But he didn't call himself a master of tactics for nothing. He crawled to the nearest street lamp and, using it for support, hoisted himself up, then congratulated himself for avoiding throwing up.

The next part was easy, all he had to do was to reach a place where he could wait for the morning to come and his mind to start working again. Besides, he couldn't exactly head home and not just because he didn't know where it was.

_His ears rang from the force of the slap._

_- Idiot – Seimei spat – Nothing but a mad idiot._

_- Seimei, I – Nisei reached out with his hand, trying to touch his sacrifice's thigh from where he was kneeling on the floor – I'm sorry..._

_- Shut. Up – Seimei's voice sent shivers down his spine – Never dare to touch me again._

_Nisei felt tears welling in his eyes._

_- But Seimei..._

_He could taste blood in his mouth after the second blow._

_- Never do that. Never try to taint me again with your filth – Seimei looked utterly disgusted – It was a mistake to ever let myself be seduced by your dirty body. It's as if I've had sex with an animal – he shuddered with revulsion, keeping a hand to his lips to prevent himself from gagging._

_Nisei whimpered, choking back a sob. Seimei would detest him even more for crying, he would punish him, as animals didn't cry._

_He made his Sacrifice sick, he was nauseating to Seimei, he was filthy, a beast, he, he..._

_But Seimei had told him he loved him! Maybe that had been before he'd found out how rotten Nisei really was..._

_- Get out – Seimei barked – I don't want to see your repugnant muzzle tonight._

_Nisei fled, wishing to spare his Sacrifice bearing his abominable presence. _

He tripped on some tree root and it became clear he managed to reach a park. He couldn't come up with its name for the life of his.

_Let's stick to A Park._

Another tripping sent him stumbling to a bench. It looked comfortable enough and he wasn't the first drunkard to spend a night in a park, so he dragged himself fully onto it and curled into a ball. The headache was starting to get unbearable, cutting his mind with white flares of agony like a sword.

He'd love to hide himself under a fluffy blanket in his own bedroom.

Only Seimei had forbidden him to return till dawn.

Thinking of Seimei caused him to bit his lips and whimper pitifully. He didn't understand why he'd been kicked out, he'd been sure his Sacrifice had accepted him as he was.

_Idiot, no one can accept a being as filthy and crazy as you._

But it'd been all so sudden that his mind simply couldn't grasp it. The evening had been so peaceful and happy, they'd watched a programme about Morocco, then Seimei'd voiced his whim to play a game of fetch. They didn't have a dog so Nisei had had to play its part. It hadn't bothered him in the slightest, he'd always known he was a pet to Seimei and it'd been just an innocent game.

He smiled remembering the fun they'd had, because Nisei would bark and wiggle his butt after fetching a small ball and Seimei would pet and kiss him lightly. Of course, the sight of his fighter's lithe body demonstrating itself at his feet had aroused Seimei so much that his touches had grown purely sexual after few rounds of fetching. It'd had a similar effect of Nisei, to whom the knowledge that his Master had craved him was intoxicating. Soon, the actions of both of them had gained a lot of erotic provocation, teasing and offering on Nisei's part.

Then, in the middle of a heavy petting, Nisei had seductively pulled himself up to his knees and began to nuzzle Seimei's crotch. He'd been so engrossed in opening the fly that he'd noticed something was wrong only when Seimei's hand had disappeared from his hair.

He'd sat on his heels, looking at his Sacrifice questioningly.

- What do you think you are doing? – violet eyes had narrowed sharply, matching a chilly tone.

- Why, giving you a blowjob of course – Nisei had grinned and leaned forward to resume the interrupted activity.

This time it'd been a slap that had stopped him.

And he still didn't know what he had done wrong. It'd been a game, he thought he'd got the rules right, had it been his faulty mind again?

He choked back a sob. Everything had been going so well with his mind lately, why couldn't it have stayed this way? Had Seimei realised he'd been losing his grasp of reality and therefore had grown so angry with him? Did he truly disgust him this much with his insanity?

He wailed silently, hugging himself. Did it mean that if he didn't get better, he'd be discarded? He'd been thrown out this night, so was it going to repeat itself the next day if he didn't cease to be so dumb?

He began to hyperventilate, his defective lungs having problems with providing enough oxygen in his agitated state. He'd been told once that his mental condition was only going to worsen with time, leaving him crazy as a loon in the end unless he'd get himself treated. Actually, even the treatment didn't guarantee anything, so he'd never bothered with it. Besides, being locked up made his mind go wild even more. But...

No. He couldn't get himself treated, that would mean going to a mental ward and then Seimei would definitely get rid of him, leaving him all alone with doctors, tests and voices in his head.

He was fisting and unfisting his hands, crying spasmodically. His only use to Seimei was as a fighter, he was under no illusions that he had anything else to offer but his power. Sure, there was his body, but it was weak and sickly, and Seimei could have anyone if he only wished. His love didn't count, for Seimei required obedience and respect.

If he was going barking mad then he couldn't be used as a fighter. Without being useful he wasn't needed, Seimei had taught him that.

Cold wind slashed his body mercilessly.

He looked around with big, clouded pupils. The world was so hostile. He didn't understand it and it had been excluding him from its existence for as long as he could remember. People were so distant and confusing. He couldn't comprehend their emotions and they hated him in return.

He had nothing and no one but Seimei. Only with Seimei he was able to rationalise or think logically. Only when Seimei was touching him physically or through their bond he felt tranquil and in one piece.

And Seimei didn't want him.

A branch broke nearby and he shot up, suddenly aware of someone's presence. Unfortunately, that action only caused him to gag and his vision to darken. He fell from the bench, landing in a heap of leaves on all fours.

He shook his head, trying to gain some control over his body and looked up. He froze, his heart speeding up dangerously.

He was staring at Agatsuma Soubi. Not only that, there were those Zero brats behind him.

Just his luck to meet the bastards being completely shit-faced.

_Fuck. Gods have definitely written me off. Hell, I bet that if they as much as hinted helping me, they'd misread the map and get lost on their way down the Mount Olympus. Or get arrested at the Japanese border checkpoint._

Not in a shape to do anything more, Nisei groaned. Even attempting to regain his footing would be fruitless now.

_Have I said 'fuck it'?_

- Well – the Agatsuma bastard had a nerve to smirk – I somehow anticipated a stronger resistance.

Nisei tried to send him his best murderous gaze, but failed as raising his face made the contents of his stomach come dangerously closely to his throat.

_Wait, wait, wait. Just what 'resistance' do you mean?_

- We all have worse days – the Zero sacrifice sounded as if it had never been his case – Only his seem to happen a bit more frequently.

- I'm starting to think we've never seen him having a good one – his fighter snickered.

Nisei scowled, ignoring an unpleasant feeling in his guts. They should be damn grateful they hadn't met on his good day. If they had, they'd be dead without doubt – he was fairly sure he was stronger than Soubi under normal circumstances, so the cocky brats would stand no chance.

He wished to ask what they wanted but was rather reasonably afraid of opening his mouth.

Soubi, always the helpful one, spared him the trouble.

- You're coming with us.

Frankly, Nisei's first reaction was to laugh in an honest amazement. Agatsuma should have realised that he wasn't all that ready to walk anywhere, given he was practically laying under a park bench.

- Stand up and fight.

_When have you had your sight checked last time, you idiot?_

Nisei decided that not complying was just as good a way to rile the guy up.

For a moment, Soubi looked seriously puzzled, while the Zeros were leering pointedly.

- I don't care about the predicament you have found yourself in – wow, Soubi really liked to use difficult words – You are going to fight me or come willingly.

The word 'willingly' always made Nisei dig his heels in even more stubbornly.

He made his mind and risked talking, praying to Gods wandering in circles somewhere in the middle of the Gobi Desert that he wouldn't end up retching.

- Fuck you.

Well, Seimei had always accused him of being monosyllabic, though he had no idea why he'd think so.

- I think I'll pass – Soubi's lip arched up – But I'm certainly going to *fight* you.

Nisei groaned.

_Please, do the world a favour and go on an anger management therapy. Preferably a ten-year-long one in the northern Canada._

- He doesn't look as if he could fight you – the Zero sacrifice was kind enough to do the explaining instead of Nisei – But then, he never could.

Alright, the guy had just got himself the second place on Nisei's 'First to kill' list. Just after Agatsuma, of course, who fucking smirked.

- System expand.

Not the one to give an opponent a time to drag himself up from underneath the bench. Nisei could see why Seimei used to praise his fighting style.

The Zeros, thanks uninterested Gods, were left out of it.

- Total restriction – Soubi was competent enough to deduce Nisei was of no danger to him.

And the dark fighter simply loved proving people wrong. Must be his defiant nature.

- Deflect! – he still needed to stick to short words, the nausea returning at full force.

Just as the spell returned to Soubi at full force, a collar appeared of his neck, as his defences were down.

- Tear – Soubi's voice didn't even waver. And he had apparently picked up the tone of the battle.

- Deflect! – okay, so he was clearly defensive. Nisei made what he thought was a disgusted face as small droplets of blood appeared on his cheeks.

_Why is it always my face!_

He was also beginning to see his mistake. Because he'd successfully dodged getting trained at the Academy, he'd also accomplished never learning the most basic spells. His style was what he called 'intuitively creative' and others 'instinctually primitive'. But the world could never recognise true geniuses.

- Flatten! – Soubi attacked once more.

Nisei decided he hated being in defence. Especially in defence and on his knees.

- Resolve! – he might have heard it someone using it before, perhaps before his own spell finished them off. Not a nice trace of thought, though.

As none of them seemed to take more damage, it had probably worked.

Nisei wasn't keen on the idea of letting Soubi know he couldn't fight that kind of battle, but it was starting to become unbearable. And as he was all forgotten by the marry Olympic company, he may as well grind himself down without Soubi's active part this way.

- Solidify – good old lines. If Soubi was Nisei, he would attack using his opponent mental anguish, rather than paralyze him.

Though why should he make things more difficult for himself, if it took the intended effect?

It wasn't as if Nisei had been caught off his guard. It's just that gagging has a nasty habit of preventing you from speaking.

Malicious as he was, Nisei certainly didn't wish his worst enemy being paralysed with a bile of something acid-tasting in his throat.

He landed face first in the pile of leaves when he was released from the spell. The force of it thankfully caused the bile to return to his stomach.

Still surrounded by rotten leaves he heard another spell coming his way. It was so fucking unfair.

- Restrict the air.

Not good. Not good at all.

No need to mention, it was one of the easiest, most basic spells that young fighters were taught during their first class at the Academy. One of the most harmless, too, because it would take more than half an hour to cause serious damage with it. It was just a kind of spell that was supposed to distress a sacrifice, maybe make their head little dizzy.

The catch was, Nisei had no sacrifice with him. A dire situation indeed. But it lost all of its importance faced with the fact he only had 60% lungs capacity.

Almost immediately, he began to feel light-headed and his breath got laboured, due to both the spell and a wave of panic. He stopped his attempts at getting up, too focused on breathing.

Soubi could hate him but he wasn't set on hurting him too much, for reasons unknown, so when Nisei started to choke, he sensibly released him.

Nisei had just enough strength left to drop fully to the ground and breathe shallowly, trying to replace the lost air.

- Total restriction.

This time, the effect was instant. Nisei felt heavy manacles binding his wrists and a collar tightening around his neck. He fought an urge to panic at having his windpipe crushed. Most of all, he was petrified of passing out in that state.

Cursing himself and his stupidity, he dragged himself up to his knees and ducked his head, indicating he had accepted his defeat. He swore to kill Soubi on the first occasion as the blonde shut the system down and quickly bent down to replace the magical manacles with real ones.

- You *are* coming with us.

His head was literally killing him, his lungs ached and he'd had enough of the Loveless' hospitality the last time he 'hadn't been their guest'.

So he did what any intelligent guy would do in his place. He fainted.

...


	3. Rise and Shine

...

Rise and Shine

...

He came around manacled to a pipe. Loveless had apparently lost their invention. He contemplated screaming bloody murder just to see what would happen but dismissed the thought rather quickly. He could still taste something disturbingly bitter in his mouth and the unrestricted drinking were taking its toll on him.

Honestly, he couldn't say what was at the other side of the room and it wasn't because it was dark. It was more because his vision couldn't focus and his head had grown thrice the size. He banged his forehead on the pipe, but it didn't help. Neither did leaning on it to ease an ache in his spine.

There should be some rules forbidding fighting a drunk opponent. Or at least beating him up.

He realised he was thirsty. Gods, he felt as if he'd crossed Sahara without visiting a single oasis!

- Is anybody here! – surprisingly, his voice sounded rather strong – Give me some water! WATER! – he yelled, struggling against the pipe and kicking a floor for a good measure – I'm dying here! W-A-T-E-R! Gods! Give me something to drink! I see my life passing in front of my eyes! – Seimei might have had a point saying he was a drama queen. He himself was proud of the ruckus he could still produce in his sorry state. Loveless were going to regret ever bringing him there, wherever it was – I'm gonna sue you, freaks! Kidnapping is illegal and my dad is high in the government! – he also didn't acknowledge his younger offspring, but that wouldn't work to his advantage – WATER!

The metal door flew open and a bottle was thrown at him.

- How the hell do you expect me to drink like this! – Nisei tugged at the manacles.

- Then don't drink at all – Soubi was leaning on a wall with a look of total contempt.

- The fuck! I'm gonna die of thirst then – Nisei made a good show of playing dead, complete with a tongue falling out of his mouth.

- You got yourself in that state without anyone's help so don't expect others to come to your rescue now.

- Well – Nisei smirked – The plan was to sleep in the park and recover at home. News for you, I don't get shackled at home. If you do, go alarm a social worker.

- You're disgraceful.

_Gods, not another 'I'm a better fighter' crap when the nausea has been passing so nicely._

- How did you intend to defend your sacrifice in your condition? – Soubi continued, lightening up a cigarette.

Nisei had never handled being in inferior position well, so he kicked the floor as hard as he could.

- Geez, go to an optician. He wasn't there to get defended and I was shit-faced, don't be afraid to use the word – he sneered despite his headache – You make it sound as if I was fucking pregnant.

Soubi arched an eyebrow. Did the guy have to look so fucking self-assured and superior?

- Open that damn bottle or get lost!

- Don't you think you should be punished for your behaviour?

- What. The. Fuck! – Nisei shrieked, fully aware it was making his head ache even more – No one gets to fucking punish me, most of all you!

- Really? – yet another arch of an eyebrow. Nisei imagined himself shaving them off – What about your sacrifice? Would he open a bottle of water for you?

Alright. So their relationship was kind of strained at the moment, to put it lightly, but if he had come home drunk a week ago, Seimei would have most likely fret at his state, got him to swallow aspirin, tucked him to bed, spent a night checking his pulse and then scolded the hell out of him the next morning, handing him a ticket on a guilt trip.

- Great thinking, Napoleon – Nisei chuckled – Call Seimei to treat my hangover. You'll make it big one day, unless you don't pop up with a Waterloo like this one.

The problem with his sarcasm was it generally went unnoticed. Maybe he should try a lower kind of humour.

- Be grateful you're still alive.

_Duh_.

Okay, so he was drunk, but hardly at a risk of alcohol poisoning.

- I try to thank God for it every single day – he joked, but very cautiously, peeking at Soubi from under his bangs. Better to find out what was going on and fast.

- I'm sure he isn't happy to hear from you – Soubi smirked and went out.

- Go to hell! – Nisei yelled after him – They're preparing you a room in the ninth circle!

Yes, he did realise Soubi was hardly a traitor of his country, but a threat was always supposed to be exaggerated.

He sighed when no one was coming back. Fuck, just what exactly did he get himself into this time? First things first, he solemnly swore he'd only ever have his nervous breakdowns at home, preferably locked.

Then he let out a different kind of swearing when it became obvious he couldn't feel his mobile in his jeans. It'd been left on his bed. No way to contact Seimei then.

Given Seimei would even answer his call. There was still a strong suspicion he'd got fed up with his faulty fighter and ended their relationship once and for all.

_Come on, Akame, you cannot simply discard a fighter like that. Even if he doesn't feel anything for you, he's still Aoyagi Seimei, who can't function properly without ordering someone around._

Not much of a consolation, but a start. Seimei *had* thrown Soubi away, but they hadn't been bonded, sharing a name, so it couldn't have been painful for him. After all, Seimei wasn't one to hurt himself deliberately. And severing a bond with his true fighter, namely Nisei, was very likely to cause Seimei an unimaginable agony.

Kinda hopefully.

He felt like shit. So he went to sleep.

...


	4. Interrogation

...

**Interrogation**

...

If someone tells you that you can foresee and be prepared for everything, they're lying.

Nisei certainly wasn't prepared to be woken up with a bucket of freezing water thrown at him. He coughed and struggled wildly, cursing in every language he knew.

- Shall I throw another one? – that damned Zero sacrifice asked innocently.

- I guess it's enough, we don't want him to drown – Soubi commented flatly, eyeing wet Nisei – We need him alive, at least for now.

- What the fuck!

Soubi shouldn't look so smug when he replied.

- We need you to answer some questions.

- Hehe, wanna talk about the weather? – Nisei chuckled – Hmmm, let me see, what about the sky? Hard to tell... Temperature? No idea. Sun? Somewhere on the globe. Why don't I know? Let me think... Because I'm fucking locked in a fucking basement! – he yelled the last part, shaking his damp hair furiously.

- I will ask what I want and you know it's not about the weather – Agatsuma stated coldly.

Nisei was aware that he was anything but a master at reading emotions, but Soubi's behaviour spoke of something much more sinister than his casual hatred for Nisei for taking his place.

- And what that may be? – he stretched leisurely as much as the restraints let him – Seimei, perhaps? Still harbouring a grudge? But you know he has always aspired for the best – he smirked.

- Youji – Soubi turned to the Zero – Leave us alone.

- But...

- A moment.

Youji scurried out as he noticed a dangerous glint that appeared in the blonde's eyes. Nisei grimaced as he noticed it too.

- You're not here so I could reminisce good old times – he spat.

- Oh, Seimei'd be so disappointed to learn you don't find your time with him good – the brunette mocked, smiling cutely – I, on the other hand, am far more grateful. And he appreciates my brains and body. Nice change for him, I guess.

- Just shut up. It's not working.

- Isn't it? – Nisei glanced at Soubi calculatingly – Pity. Here I was believing you're simply green with jealousy knowing he gave me his ears, lives with me, kisses me, shares his thoughts with *me*... – he made his voice sound daydreaming – His hands that can be so soft when he wants, his silky lips... But you wouldn't know? He touched you only to beat you?

- Shut up.

- He found a better doggy – Nisei continued with malice – One that you can actually take to your bed instead of making it sleep on the floor...

Soubi extinguished the cigarette angrily and strolled to Nisei. He crouched, giving the brunette a spiteful look.

- You sicken me – he backhanded the other fighter so his head hit the pipe – Both of you.

- Soubi-kun! – a new voice rang from the doorstep – Don't let him provoke you.

_Yeah, as if the bastard has ever needed provocation._

However, the appearance of Minami Ritsu was both unexpected and highly disturbing, because speaking about grudges, he could quite righteously hold one against Seimei. And losing eyes may make a person just as happy to take a revenge on their torturer's fighter as on the torturer himself.

- You can talk to him right after the interrogation – Ritsu proposed lightly – Of course if he's still able to play then.

Nisei frowned. He hated dealing with people more mad than he was.

- Pardon me? – he tried to sound disgusted – Aren't you supposed to be the good ones? – he joked nervously, doing his best to asset the situation. Unfortunately, his disadvantage was frighteningly obvious with him manacled to the pipe and Soubi, Ritsu and the Zeros in the room.

- What are you talking about? There is no such thing as 'good ones' in the fighting world – Soubi lit another cigarette, blowing the smoke straight on Nisei's face – Weren't you the one to say it?

Alright, so his actions were usually weird even to him, but he tended to remember them and unlike Seimei he never popped up with pompous quotes.

- Sorry, got yourself the wrong guy – Nisei shrugged – How disappointing.

- The longer you'll lie, the longer we'll keep asking – Ritsu smiled unpleasantly – You may prefer to confess.

- I see no fair judge here, only my oppressors – Nisei sneered and Soubi punched him in the stomach.

Nisei was still gasping when Ritsu strolled closer.

- See, Akame-kun? Better to cooperate. What is Seimei planning to achieve?

What was Seimei planning to achieve? Somehow Nisei thought that they didn't mean the exam from the Ancient Law that had been preventing Seimei from sleeping for the last three weeks.

- I've known you're sick all along – Youji narrowed his eyes – But I've never imagined how deprived of humanity you really are.

Nisei thought that smiling sweetly would be the most sensible course of action. After all, he was being complimented here.

- Why have you killed those pairs? – Soubi asked, his usual stoicism giving room to anger.

_Pairs? Which pairs?_

- Seimei ordered me too – he stated, going through all the battles he could remember. Yes, it was right, whenever he killed it was by Seimei's orders, though, honestly, it wasn't all that common. He was usually permitted to fuck with somebody's mind only – Good doggies listen to their masters.

- Aoyagi's a madman – the Zero fighter spitted.

- Seimei's *not* mad – Nisei protested fiercely – He's bright and clever.

- He's a killer! Fuck! You both are! – Youji was literally shaking – How anyone could have done it?

- Akame was diagnosed to be a psychopath years ago – Ritsu calmly explained – I can't forgive myself for introducing him to Seimei or letting him claim him.

How utterly boring. An old man whining about his past mistakes. Who could be interested in that kind of speech? He, for one, was rather fascinated by the cause of capturing him.

- Why did you kill the Mysterious pair? – Soubi grabbed Nisei's collar, hauling him to his feet and twisting his shackled arms.

- What an odd name – Nisei gritted out – Did they carry a secret?

- So? Was that the reason for the murder?

- So? Could it be the reason? – Nisei grinned cheekily, what earned him a fist to his gut. He doubled over, released from the hold.

- Just spit it! – Youji kicked him – Why was it necessary to get rid of them? And why the massacre?

Nisei coughed, furrowing his eyebrows. What massacre?

- There was a massacre and I wasn't invited? How impolite! – he laughed darkly, as much as the damages allowed him to. The people in the room exchanged glances full of revulsion.

_Oh come on! A massacre? Boooring! Why would I ever want to take part in it?_

- Their faces were burnt out – Soubi said coldly – Why?

Nisei tapped his chin thoughtfully.

- They were ugly? A failed plastic surgery?

A punch. And another one. He tried kicking Soubi but someone caught his legs.

- Hey, guys, you're hurting me! Stop it! It's painful!

Well, he never expected it to be that easy.

Finally, they stepped back, admiring their handwork. Seriously, Nisei would much rather prefer they tried their luck as sculptors.

- Why were they killed? What information did they have? – Ritsu asked calmly, circling him – Why Seimei wanted it? What for?

Honestly, he didn't have an idea. He hurt, it was cold, his head was constantly aching and they kept asking about things that were totally strange to him. Did they intend to get revenge? But they had beaten him up last time! He longed for Seimei's tender touch and his soothing explanations.

The eyes that looked up were big and confused rather than narrowed and spiteful, but no one paid it any notice.

- I don't know – Nisei's voice was small.

- Bullshit! – Youji hit his head and Nisei whimpered.

- I truly don't know – he wished them to believe him. He could already feel bruises forming all over his body.

- What is Seimei scheming this time?

Soubi's words made Nisei froze.

What if Seimei was really planning something? Something... Something he didn't trust Nisei with? The fighter bit his lip, thinking hard. Maybe Seimei had found someone more worthy of his attention? After all, it wouldn't be the first time he'd done it. Hadn't it been the same with Soubi? Seimei had been keeping him, but at the same time it'd been Nisei who'd performed some abominable acts suiting Seimei. Nisei'd been informed about Soubi, but the older fighter had remained in the dark. Was the situation repeating itself? Was it Nisei's turn to be replaced?

He was inwardly seething with envy. How did Seimei dare to have someone take his place?

_No, it's wrong to think like that. Wrong, wrong, wrong. Bad Nisei, bad doggy. Seimei is allowed to do as he wishes, it's his right... But throwing Nisei away! I'm his Nisei, I belong to him! And he's mine! Not for sharing!... No, no... He's not mine, I'm his, as long as he wants me... He doesn't now? But he used to, used to call me his Beloved... No one has ever called Nisei their Beloved. No one has said they loved me, they wanted me to stay... I've stayed with Seimei for so long... I cannot ask for more... Doggy's gonna be all alone again..._

A strange peace washed over his body. Maybe Seimei was preparing to get rid of him, but Nisei still owed him his loyalty. Not because he was his Sacrifice, but because Seimei had given him many beautiful memories, of gentle pettings and tender embraces. Of having a purpose, of being treated like a normal person, of being wanted.

What was left for him to do now? Being kicked out... But they didn't know Seimei had discarded him, did they? They didn't mention it... They were sure he was the one acting on Seimei's orders. So if it was truly Seimei behind the murder, then Nisei could protect him. Not useful for anything else anymore, he could give Seimei time.

He twisted his lips darkly.

- You'd die to know, wouldn't you?

- Speak up!

- How rude! Accusing innocent people – he began to eye his captors smugly – Such a nice game!

Soubi and Ritsu shared a view that interrogating the lunatic was most likely doomed to turn out pointless, but it was their only chance.

- Was there blood? Sweet, crimson blood dripping from their lifeless corpses? A party for two... A feast for those who desire life...

- Stop this babbling – Soubi smacked him hard – Why did you kill them? Who is the next victim?

- Don't wanna talk, don't wanna talk with rude people – Nisei stuck his tongue out – Doggie's all sleepy.

Soubi looked as if he was ready to smack him again, but Ritsu stopped him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

- Enough, Soubi-kun. We'll be back later. He's too lost in his mind right now.

Soubi nodded, contempt clear on his face.

- We *will* return. Don't think you can drive us away with your madness.

Nisei sent him his sweetest smile. He didn't intend to drive them away, he wanted their full focus on him.

- See you!

...


	5. Enter the Older Brother

...

**Enter the Older Brother **

...

They did come back later.

This time, they didn't truly bother with interrogating him. Of course, they did ask some questions Nisei couldn't provide reasonable answers to even if he wanted, so he stuck to incoherent rambling. Not surprisingly, they didn't take it well.

Nisei hardly minded it, though. Two days ago he'd have put all the resistance he could muster, cursed them as well as sworn to kill them in the worst way possible, but it'd have been two days ago.

Right now, the prospect of being discarded was far too much for him.

When Soubi's fist hit his face for yet another time, he heard a well-known voice in his head.

_You're strong, far stronger than one can imagine. It's not your sickly body nor warped mind that'll be the end of yours. You were gifted with a heart too fragile to withstand the future._

Why would the words come back to haunt him? Was it because Seimei had indeed decided to replace him?

It was frightening. A freezing, numbing kind of fright, that made your blood run cold and your muscles shake. What was even more frightening, was that the words his captors were yelling at him were beginning to blend together into incomprehensible, constant noise.

His sense of reality was starting to fade.

...

- Soubi – sixteen-year-old Aoyagi Ritsuka had been waiting for his fighter to return from the interrogation – Have you found something out yet?

- No, I'm sorry – Soubi instantly apologised, sitting down next to the boy – He's still refusing to admit anything.

- Do you believe he'll ever tell? – Ritsuka's ears flattened.

- No – Soubi was looking at an opposite wall – But it's our only chance. At least, with him being here, the murders will stop.

Ritsuka bit his lip and shifted.

- Do you think... – he started, unsure of himself – I mean... Is it possible... – his voice grew quiet – That it's not Beloved behind it?

What he wanted to say was that deep inside, he still couldn't come to terms with the facts that his once worshipped brother was a cold-blooded manipulator and killer. But he refused to even voice Seimei's name aloud, choosing to call him 'Beloved' instead. It was unfamiliar and strictly professional, just like his relationship with his sibling.

- Ritsuka – Soubi sighed, lightly embracing the boy – Being faced with so many deaths is inexpressibly sad, but all the proofs lead to them...

- It's not that... – Ritsuka turned his face away – I'm just afraid... – _that we're missing something_.

- Shh... I'm with you – Soubi kissed his head, just like he used to when Ritsuka was still a child at the elementary school.

Ritsuka let himself be lost in his fighter's strong arms and soothing tones, but a particular picture kept returning to him.

Soubi had forbidden him to come close to Nisei and as always when he only had his sacrifice's well-being on his mind, Ritsuka had agreed readily. In fact, he'd gladly never see that person ever again. But that morning, when Soubi and Ritsu had been discussing Beloved probable motives, he'd sneaked out to take a peek at the dark fighter. He hadn't known what had been making him do that, only that the pull was irresistible.

He'd found the room in the basement without troubles.

_Ritsuka popped his head through the metal door. The cell was bare and cold, but also quite clean. He spotted Nisei manacled to a pipe, his figure limp. Taking a deep breath, he tiptoed closer, getting a better view of the fighter. When he was at the arm's length, Nisei suddenly lifted up his face. Ritsuka instantly noticed an odd, not-quite-here look in the black eyes._

_- S-Seimei? – the fighter choked out, barely audibly – La soledad me da miedo... __Lo siento no entiendo tus planes nunca... He hecho mi mejor... __Perdoname..._

_His tone was so desperate and broken that Ritsuka fled, tears welling in his eyes._

- I know – Ritsuka gently touched Soubi's back – But maybe we could try solving the mystery from a different angle...

- As you wish, Ritsuka.

The boy's mouth twitched.

- I-I think it's high time I see my older brother.

...

Seimei was fairly sure he'd never get rid of the cigarettes' stink. For the last four days, he'd done nothing else but smoking, breaking random things and making endless calls. To hospitals, the police, even shelters.

In other words, he was a complete mess.

He cursed himself one more time after another fruitless phone talk. No one, literally no one knew anything about his fighter's whereabouts, and he was far too afraid to try calling mortuaries.

The worst was, it'd been all his fault. His fucking fault for pushing Nisei away, because of his own stupid insecurities. Aoyagi Seimei had never been one to have conscience pangs, but when they did hit him, they were like a tsunami. How could he have been such an idiot?

He banged his forehead on a cold window of their flat. Gods, he was pathetic. He'd had the person to spend the live with just in front of him, one full of love and devotion, and he had fucking screwed that up! Him! *The* Aoyagi Seimei!

He laughed hysterically, taking a swig from a bottle of vodka. Getting drunk would do him no good, but it helped to calm down enough to dial another number. It didn't settle down his mind, though.

To think that he'd kicked Nisei out just because a memory of Ritsuka had come to him was so ridiculous that he couldn't decide whether to laugh or cry! Nisei was soft, and warm, and pliant, and so perfectly, unquestionably Seimei's... He was also sarcastic and obnoxious, but in an entrancing way...

He shook his head. Gods, he must be pretty wasted to have that kind of musings.

He began to reply the events of that fateful evening. Basically, everything had been fine and he'd been already planning to take Nisei on the spot, when a face of his beloved Ritsuka appeared in his mind. Had it been truly him, Aoyagi Seimei, entertaining the thought of coupling with Nisei on the floor, just like an animal? Of actually *touching* dirty, rotten Nisei? The creature that took delight in hurting others, that killed without remorse, that was a madman? The being that low? The slave? What would Ritsuka think if he was to ever find out? To learn that his perfect older brother was in love with a murderer... In love? That had been what had caused him to reject his fighter's playful advances. He hadn't been behaving like himself for the last few months, but it had been time for Seimei to be Seimei again.

Only who was Seimei?

He scrutinised himself in a mirror. Then quickly looked away.

Gods, he looked terrible. Sickly pale carnation, dark rings under red, puffed eyes and hair that could send a witch fleeing. He should probably take a shower.

He took sever unsteady steps towards the bathroom, barely avoiding tripping on discarded bottles. He swore to never drink again, ever. Nisei might have been right telling him that being shit-faced once in a lifetime was enough, although he hadn't been precise to explain whether drinking constantly for three days counted as one time.

_Gods, not him again. Why can't I stop thinking about that nuisance? I need to start calling those mortuaries... Damn, I'd rather he run away than find him in a mortuary._

He managed to stagger to the bathroom door when the bell rang.

He was in full Aoyagi Seimei mode, ready to send to hell the idiot who dared to interrupt his peaceful drinking. He opened the door vigorously, intending to knock the intruder's teeth out.

- What! – he yelled, then blinked stupidly noticing his own brother standing on the doorstep. An alcohol-induced hallucination?

- S-Seimei? – Ritsuka's voice sounded shocked, whether at his brother's tone or general sorry state, it was hard to tell.

- Ritsuka? – the older Aoyagi stammered, combing an unsteady hand through his greasy hair – And Soubi – he added, proud that he could still produce his practised disgusted tone.

- Are we interrupting? – Ritsuka actually looked worried.

_Oh Ritsuka, how cute you still are!_

- No, I simply spend my life waiting for unexpected visitors – _You may be cute, but you betrayed me nevertheless_ – I've even started to get into the mood.

Ritsuka frowned, ears flattening, a tail swinging nervously.

- Are you unwell, brother?

Seimei snorted.

- No, I'm drunk. Take a good advice from your older brother: never mix vodka with wine and beer, it cannot end well.

- I don't think I want any kind of counsel from you – Ritsuka stated firmly, straightening up. Obviously he reminded himself that there were no ties between them anymore.

- Figures – Seimei began wondering what had happened to his glasses. Honestly, he'd rather have Ritsuka leave – So why are you here? – he had a pretty good idea. After all, he was drunk, not dumb.

- We have a proposition for you.

- Come on, Ritsuka, it's no proposition if I'm in no position to say 'no' – Seimei smirked.

- Come with us – the younger Aoyagi sounded grave.

- And? – an eyebrow raised sceptically.

- We need you to help us solve some puzzle – Ritsuka couldn't bring himself to believe Seimei had been behind the killings, even though he knew it was probably a wishful thinking.

- You do realise kidnapping one's fighter is not the best way of ensuring their cooperation? – Seimei smiled mirthlessly.

- Why, I've learnt from a master – Ritsuka deadpanned, giving his brother a disapproving glare.

Seimei only chuckled darkly.

- You don't want me as an enemy, little brother – he walked out from the flat, leaning on a wall for support – I *will* go with you, but I'll also decide when to forego my collaboration.

- Will see. You are no longer in a position of power to bargain – Ritsuka motioned Soubi to help Seimei down the stairs.

- Wrong – Seimei's lips twisted unpleasantly – You know I'll never be harmless. That makes me wonder what exactly is that you need my help with so desperately.

- I'll tell you later – Ritsuka ran down the stairs, wishing to leave Seimei anticipating and unsure.

Soubi and Seimei followed. When Ritsuka disappeared from their sight, Seimei wrenched himself free from Soubi's hands.

- Never touch me – he spat venomously.

- Give it up, Seimei – Soubi mocked – You're not able to fake being all pure and perfect anymore.

- Maybe. But I still have some principles.

- Do you? I see, you're now swinging into the way of lowlife like Akame.

Even with his fighter's reflexes, Soubi couldn't react before Seimei's hand grabbed his throat.

- *Never* speak like that about Nisei. His far better than you – he spitted, releasing Soubi – And don't you dare forget you still belong to me.

Soubi made a sound as if to disagree, but Seimei didn't let him.

- You have *my* name on your neck, not Ritsuka's. You both owe me for letting you stay with him and act as his fighter, but it's only by my consent, my orders.

- You're delusional.

- And you're lying – Seimei smirked – You know I'm right. Don't make me order you to hurt Ritsuka. Or betray whoever you're working with.

Soubi visibly paled.

- Oh yes, you're aware it is well within my power. Better pray than Nisei's condition won't displease me – Seimei marched down the stairs, leaving Soubi speechless.

...

- So, Ritsuka, what's the deal? – Seimei crossed his arms after taking a backseat in a small red Toyota.

- You'll clarify something for us – his brother replied, no emotion colouring his voice.

Seimei smirked:

- Oh really? What would that be?

- You'll learn in good time – Ritsuka didn't even turn to look at his sibling.

- Why, you're withholding crucial information from your own brother – Seimei sounded offended – One would suspect you've taken after me.

- Just be quiet – Ritsuka was clearly irritated now.

- It's so difficult to escape genetics – the older brother laughed softly – Thanks Gods it's still experience that counts.

Soubi sent him a hard glare, but Seimei only mocked him, daring him to openly chastise him. The fighter chose to focus on the road instead.

Seimei didn't speak up again, feigning boredom, but in fact, keen on his surroundings. He guessed they were headed to Goura. He masked his growing discomfort well, suddenly yearning for his fighter's presence.

Whatever he was needed by the Septimal Moon for, it was bound to turn out interesting.

...

A/N I hope it's getting interesting rather than off-putting...


	6. Reunion

...

**Reunion**

...

He was quickly ushered inside through some back door, probably to avoid him meeting students of the Academy. Seimei couldn't really come up with any other reason, he had one successful break in on his account, so there was nothing in the building that wasn't known to him.

Finally, he was not so gently pushed into a room, mostly occupied by a big wooden table. Not waiting for an invitation, he sat down. Ritsuka took a seat in front of him, eyeing him with curiosity, hatred and love mixed together into one thick emotion.

Seimei, on his part, was completely unmoved, neither by his brother, nor Soubi's threatening figure behind him.

- Seimei, look – Ritsuka began in a surprisingly strong voice – You may be my brother, but it has nothing to do with the reason you're here. Now, you're chiefly a prime suspect.

- A what? – Seimei gave a short unpleasant laugh – It's hardly a police station, or are you a private detective?

- You know what I mean – Ritsuka pulled his ears back and Seimei wondered if he'd been that easy to read while he'd still had his. If so, then it'd been a profitable decision to get rid of them.

- Shamefully, I do not – he quirked his lips – Care to enlighten poor stupid me?

Soubi shifted somewhere in the back.

- Are you the one who killed those pairs? – Ritsuka's eyes narrowed, lips pressed tightly together – Don't attempt lying.

- I despise deception – Seimei watched with amusement as Ritsuka rolled his purple eyes – Therefore I declare not having killed or ordered to kill anyone recently.

Ritsuka gulped, his brother's words giving a perfect testimony to the fact he had indeed murdered in the past. Seimei knew Ritsuka's hope in him and deliberately crushed it. Aware of that, the boy hardened his heart and asked firmly:

- Recently as in...?

- As in the last seven-eight months I'd say – he shrugged – Sorry, I don't keep a track – he added maliciously.

Soubi gritted his teeth, despairing silently that he'd ever given his love and loyalty to the older Aoyagi. And that they were still required of him.

- Sorry I don't believe your words – Ritsuka shot back.

- Your loss – Seimei lifted a palm, preventing Ritsuka for speaking further – I *am* stating the truth, whether you choose to trust me or not. However, I'm not going to provide any explanation unless you take me to my fighter – he inwardly prayed he didn't sound too concerned.

- So you can use him?

- So I can make sure I'm not being tricked – Seimei's tone was icy – He may not be here at all or he can be long dead.

- I'm afraid he's got a point – Ritsuka sighed – Soubi, take him to Nisei.

- But Ritsuka! – Soubi protested, not happy with the prospect of Beloved reunion. One sneaky bastard at one time was enough to deal with.

- No, please, Soubi. We must remain the honest party in that – Ritsuka was actually anxious about the other fighter's state. Better to let Seimei take care of him, one way or another.

- As you wish.

...

- We're here – Soubi said coming to a halt in front of a metal door.

Seimei didn't even move a muscle.

- I'll let you inside, but don't try anything – the blonde warned, turning a key in a lock.

...

Unknowingly to Seimei, Ritsuka, Ritsu and Nagisa were observing the cell from behind a Venetian mirror.

- I don't expect Seimei to give away anything – Ritsu drawled – But Nisei may crack.

- Nah, he's too tough – Nagisa's tone was doubtful at best.

- That's where you're wrong – Ritsu smiled – He appears tough, but it's an act. On the inside, he's a fragile bird.

- Wait to find out – Ritsuka spat, fed up with Ritsu's ideas, especially those concerning various small animals, like butterflies or birds.

The principal smiled even wider.

...

Seimei promised himself to act calm and indifferent, but as soon as the door opened, he couldn't help but dash to his fighter's side.

_Those bastards will pay,_ he swore, hoisting up a limp frame of his fighter, _All of them, for ever having laid a finger on you._

- Nisei – he shook his fighter, trying to rouse him up. He hoped he was asleep, not unconscious, but his battered form spoke for itself as well as the fact he wasn't even shackled – Nisei.

Miraculously, one charcoal eye opened reluctantly.

- Seimei? – he rasped, taking in his sacrifice's face – What are you doing here?

- Saving your sorry ass – Seimei gritted out, masking his relief.

- What's with people going after my ass – Nisei mused and Seimei was too happy to see him able to joke to scold him – But Seimei, what's happened to you? I mean, you look rather... Shabby.

Seimei blinked. Screw sentiments. He slapped Nisei hard:

- How dare you get yourself captured, you useless idiot! How could you let them beat you *again*! Why am I cursed with such a pitiful excuse for a fighter!

Nisei let himself be manhandled by his Sacrifice, patiently enduring the insults and backhands that followed. Seimei may be entertaining the idea of getting rid of him, but then, he was pretty shaken right now. Nisei knew his Sacrifice enough to understand that screaming and abuse were the signs of his emotions. It were times when Seimei was quiet and unmoved that didn't bode well for the fighter.

- I am sorry, Seimei – he ducked his head, touching Seimei's shoulder with his forehead – I'm indeed a failure not worthy of your name – he gently rubbed against Seimei's arm – Please, my I inquire whether you're going to discard me?

- Idiot – Seimei spat, his hand beginning to comb through Nisei's black hair – If I were to discard you, I wouldn't bother coming here, would I?

- But you're angry – Nisei whimpered, seeking more attention and making Seimei chuckle.

- Just like a dog – he mused, observing how Nisei was losing himself in the petting – Yes, I'm furious – he frowned – How dare you make me worry for you for four days? How can you cause your Sacrifice sleepless nights?

Nisei looked at him with big confused eyes, his cheeks flaming pink.

- I am so very sorry, I'm so disappointing – his voice trembled – Seimei shouldn't worry about me...

- Of course I shouldn't – Seimei readily agreed – It was never a part of the plan. You were to be exploited ruthlessly as your warped mind was perfect for achieving my goals, then quickly got rid of, only it was *me* who failed to follow the plan.

- You mean? – Nisei tensed, shaking horribly, sensing a new tide in Seimei's emotions.

- I fucking fell for you, idiot – the sacrifice quickly captured Nisei's lips in a kiss, biting on them not too gently. He pulled the thin body closer, cradling it against his bigger frame.

...

Ritsuka, Ritsu and Nagisa gasped.

...

Nisei moaned and clutched Seimei's shirt. He didn't wish to ever let go, it was so peaceful in those strong arms. For the last day, he had been pretty much completely out of it, his contact with reality almost non-existent. But Seimei always made him so tranquil and whole, it was addicting.

He whimpered when the kiss ended, silently begging for another one. Seimei surprisingly complied, claiming his already puffy lips once more. Then, he pulled back.

- As much as I'd love us to continue, we have to take care of something first.

- Mmm... What? – Nisei was still savouring his Master's taste.

- Nisei, focus – Seimei spat, lightly smacking his fighter's head – We happen to be accused of a murder.

The blow sobered Nisei enough to make him remember something.

- And a massacre.

It was Seimei's turn to be taken aback.

- A what?

- There seemed to be a massacre, not a simple murder, if you get my meaning. Someone played a little.

Seimei cursed.

- Alright, now I have you, we need to clear ourselves. It's going to be easy – Seimei was already planning ahead, after they were deemed innocent.

- As easy as throttling a newborn – Nisei grinned – I've missed you.

Seimei made a disgusted face.

- Refrain from using such similes in my presence.

Nisei chuckled. It was true, he'd missed that bastard of his Master somewhat fiercely.

...

- Ah, Aoyagi Seimei – Ritsu's voice sounded like a liquid venom – We meet again.

- Ritsu – Seimei spat, leisurely putting an arm around Nisei's waist, making it clear to whoever may be watching that they were a team – It's good to see you. Pity you can't say the same.

Nisei chuckled darkly at his sacrifice's remark. Beloved were a good-matched pair.

- Oh, but I can certainly *smell* you – Ritsu commented off-handily – Hygiene's not your strong point, it seems.

- Why, I've waited to use up your precious water – Seimei arrogantly began to play with his greasy hair.

- It's indeed interesting that both the fighter and the sacrifice turn up here with a killing hangover – Ritsu motioned to Beloved pair as if the rest of the room's occupants couldn't guess who he was talking about.

- You were *drunk*? – Seimei turned to face Nisei with a murderous gaze, forgetting they weren't alone – I've been worrying sick that they almost slaughtered you, have been despairing you're still no match for Soubi, while you, Nisei, you were simply shit-faced!

Nisei quickly recovered:

- Look who's saying! You've got a helluva hangover yourself, *Master*!

Seimei's fist was stopped by a laughter that erupted in the room.

- I agree with him – Ritsuka snickered – You're worthy each other.

- Just remind me to punish you later – Seimei tossed unconcerned at Nisei, who nodded in a way that told everyone he wasn't going to.

- Quit that pointless conversation – Nagisa huffed, strolling to Ritsu's side – There are two killers we've been looking for among us!

Seimei made a sour face.

- I've just remembered we can't be them.

- You've just remembered? And that is because? – Ritsuka's voice was sceptic.

- Simple. Tell me again, when did the murder happen?

- I haven't told you that – Ritsuka frowned.

Of course, Seimei knew that and was pleased to see his brother was intelligent. It didn't matter much as he himself was a genius. It'd been easy to deduce the murder, or murders, had happened recently, maybe in the last month or so. Firstly, they'd only decided to ambush Nisei four days ago.

- Three weeks ago – Ritsu provided in a neutral tone.

- Great – Seimei made a good show of yawning – Then cross us out from your list of suspects, for three weeks ago, we were in Rome.

Ritsuka's ear twitched:

- You think we'll believe you? – he was truly shocked.

- No – Seimei snickered – It's very human not to believe the truth. But I'm fairly sure it won't be difficult to provide proof.

His pause was a sign for Nisei to continue for him. Seimei was usually displeased with talking about trivial matters for longer periods of time.

- We've got plane tickets, as well as stamps in our passports and there are boarding lists, of course – he was always quick with selecting facts – Also a kind of notice from a consul in Florence, after our suitcase got lost there. They all have accurate dates, complete with a date of our arrival on Haneda, where we collected the said suitcase.

Ritsuka sighed in relief. He was ready to take the fighter's words for granted for they were clearing his brother's name, at least that one time. Ritsu and Soubi, although, didn't look convinced, but they could see that if the information was proved to be genuine, Beloved were indeed innocent. They were still uncomfortably aware that they may have had someone faked the documents.

Nisei was terrifying good at reading one's mind.

- To fake that, you'd need to break into the airports' systems, both Haneda's and Fiumicino's, totally easy – he clapped his hands like a child ready to test a new toy – Then, it'd get troublesome with the consul in Florence, it'd take some time to scan through all the possible documents to determine how his stamp and signature look like. The passports would be even easier. Basically, the notice from Haneda would be the catch, for it'd be enough to go there and ask to check my version.

- We'll check it anyway – Ritsu stated and Nisei only smirked. He, from all the people there, knew best that it was impossible to prove the story wrong just as it was impossible to prove it right.

- Splendid – Seimei spoke up again, stretching – Where are the bathrooms?

Five faces turned towards him, blinking.

- Pardon me? – Nagisa was the first to catch up – Do you want to take a shower?

- Of course – Seimei smiled – I realise my state is far from satisfactory.

- Uhm... They're that way – she opened the door leading to a spacious corridor – I'll have the Zeros escort you.

- I'm not going to run. You're insulting me – Seimei strolled to the door – Nisei will do just fine.

Everyone in the room could come up with several good reasons against them going anywhere together, but they remained silent. It was easy to keep tabs on them inside the building and any kind of argument with Aoyagi Seimei was bound to be as frustrating as fruitless.

...

- You stink like a skunk.

Trust your own fighter to appreciate your good looks.

- Shut up.

- But it's true, Seimei! – Nisei giggled, three steps behind his sacrifice. One would think it was a sign of respect, but Seimei wasn't that delusional. Nisei only ever chose to walk behind him to avoid getting smacked – How weird! You're always so tidy.

Seimei counted to ten. Then to twenty.

- Listen, it's your fault. I swear, should you ever lose to Soubi once again, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp with a fucking rolling pin.

Nisei laughed at the prospect in delight.

- Ooooh! Home abuse! How scary!

- Idiot – Seimei shook his head opening bathroom door.

- Oye, shall I wait for you outside? – Nisei bit his lip, shuffling his leg and shifting. All in all, he was making it clear he wanted nothing more but to go inside.

- No, come with me – Seimei's tone was indifferent – You could use a shower yourself, your condition leaves a lot to wish for – he gave the fighter a mildly disgusted look.

Nisei beamed, pushing Seimei inside a shower stall.

- Oooh, ¡mira! They have a green tea scented shampoo – Nisei was holding a green bottle – Just as Seimei likes!

Seimei smiled despite himself. His fighter was always lucky to find that kind of useless baubles which made Seimei's life more pleasant. Sometimes he wondered if Nisei himself wasn't that sort of a bauble, entertaining and addicting, but not meant to be of any profit.

He began to shed his clothes, not shy at all. After all, it was him who had a better body here and it wasn't only his arrogant talk. He actually looked like a male, which was hard to say about Nisei.

The fighter didn't even try to appear not to be ogling. If there had been anything other but an open adoration and pure appreciation in his gaze, Seimei would have kicked him out immediately. But as he detected no sign of lust or perversion, he let him be.

Seimei ran the water and sighed with happiness. Finally clean, Gods, he'd missed that. He actually supposed his mind would be much sharper after he got himself thoroughly scrubbed. He could hear Nisei outside the stall and wondered if he was naked.

He chuckled. My, who would have ever guessed *he* was going to lust after his fighter? He began to imagine Nisei's tender skin, his long, graceful limbs, his perfect, rounded buttocks, how his whole thin body fitted into Seimei's bulkier frame... He shuddered aroused.

Before he could change his mind, he called out:

- Nisei! Come here.

His mouth was still open after the last word when Nisei's enthusiastic face peeked inside.

- Yes? – he eyed Seimei from head to toe, wiggling his eyebrows.

- Idiot – Seimei splashed him, smiling – Get inside.

He didn't have to repeat himself. The fighter swiftly slipped in, cheeks red in anticipation or embarrassment. He quickly ducked his head though, noticing Seimei's hard glare focused on his lanky body, suddenly fearing punishment. Gods only knew how much he deserved it.

- Don't hide yourself from me – Seimei ordered and Nisei instantly unfolded his arms, showing his front. He felt Seimei's growing anger – Now your back.

Nisei turned, his breaths laboured. He hoped he wouldn't get beaten too heavily, but then, he was fully responsible for Seimei's displeasure.

For several terrible seconds, that seemed to last ages, the sacrifice only traced each welt and bruise covering Nisei's skinny back. The fighter had to apply all of his self-control not to bolt or fall to his knees and beg mercy. That would enrage Seimei the most.

He tensed when Seimei pulled him closer and then stepped back a little. Was he taking a swing? He felt his sacrifice's soft fingers on his bony shoulder blade where a shallow cut had been made by the Zeros. He gasped when Seimei pinched the tear. It was quickly followed by something wet touching it that Nisei couldn't quite decipher.

But when he felt Seimei's body leaning on his back it became clear it was his Sacrifice's tongue. He shuddered in pure ecstasy. Thank Gods, Seimei wasn't completely disgusted with him and his weakness.

Seimei's hot breath caressed his ear, his face mere centimetres from Nisei's. The fighter was panting at the closeness.

- They'll pay – he heard Seimei's chilly baritone – All of them, starting with Ritsu and finishing with Ritsuka, for laying their dirty hands on you – the sacrifice was soothingly petting Nisei's wounds – For daring to touch you. You're mine to hurt, only mine.

Nisei was too frightened to speak or nod. He couldn't understand why Seimei would threaten his beloved brother for something he had not done and especially, not done to Nisei.

Seimei probably sensed his confusion.

- Ritsuka may have not hit you, but he allowed others to do it – he bit on Nisei's earlobe – He says he despises me and I won't love a person who questions me – he explained calmly – Love is accepting your beloved one fully, without exception – he abruptly spun Nisei around and pushed him against a cabin's wall.

For a moment they were simply staring at each other, but then Seimei's gaze grew icy. He grabbed Nisei's neck and lifted him up a bit.

- You do not wish me to change? – he asked in an indifferent tone, but his grip turned stronger when Nisei didn't immediately reply.

The fighter could only shake his head with his windpipe being crushed.

- You love me – that wasn't exactly a question.

Nisei sent him a pleading look that must have been the desired reaction, as Seimei slackened his hold a little, so the fighter could speak.

- Of course I do – he rasped – You're mi Amado, just the way you are.

- Good – Seimei smiled softly – I cannot love a person who doesn't love me back. Humans are so fickle about their emotions – he mused thoughtfully – That's why I choose to give my love to a pet.

Nisei tried to grin, a bruise already forming around his throat.

It hardly mattered to him. It was his Master's hand that had pinned him there, so he wouldn't oppose even if it were to strangle him. Especially after Seimei had confessed his love to him so honestly, telling him he'd taken Ritsuka's place as Seimei's centre of the universe.

Of course, his Sacrifice would be much more careful this time. He was never going to let Nisei control him the way he allowed Ritsuka, his ego being too deeply hurt for that. He would be loved as a pet. Nothing unnatural, he was an animal, after all.

Seimei smirked savagely. He didn't waste time hoisting Nisei's thighs up and taking him against a wall.

After he finished, he dropped the fighter to a floor, just under a shower stream.

Nisei was still dazed when a foot nudged him.

- Get up. I want you to lather my hair – Seimei was standing above him, emotionless as usual, the bottle of shampoo in his hand.

Nisei managed to obey, using a wall to support his shaking knees. He absolutely hated it when Seimei gave him no time to recover. It wasn't fair – ha wasn't as fucking collected as Seimei. He had to give it to his Sacrifice, though – he patiently waited for him to drag his post-sex-exhausted body up.

Washing Seimei's hair was just as blissful as the sex itself, if not better. His black curls were soft and delicate, reminding Nisei of gossamer's threads. It was a great privilege to be allowed to touch it and he savoured every moment of it, thinking that it was how Ganymede probably felt tending to Zeus' needs. He shook his head, he was so dumb.

Seimei sighed in delight at having his scalp massaged gently and Nisei almost melted right on the spot. It was so rare for his Sacrifice to show his emotions that openly and it was him, Nisei, causing such abandon.

He decided to risk it and quickly bent down to plant a chaste kiss between Seimei's shoulder blades.

However, his action didn't go unnoticed. Seimei grunted and reached back to draw Nisei forwards, pulling on his long hair. Nisei was already regretting his stupidity, producing low, keening noises of apology.

- Pathetic – Seimei commented, fist tightening – If you are to kiss me, do it properly.

Nisei peeked up, shocked and not daring to guess what Seimei was implying, so the sacrifice demonstrated what he'd meant by kissing Nisei on the lips.

- Now, wash me – Seimei pushed Nisei away – I don't feel like doing it myself, but be thorough – he warned.

Nisei sponged Seimei's body, worshipping it with every gentle stroke. He carefully lathered Seimei's lean arms and chest with well-defined muscles, his strong back, then kneeled down to take care of his legs. During the whole washing Seimei didn't even spare him a single glance, focused on something he didn't deem Nisei worthy of sharing with.

Only when Nisei suddenly stopped did he look down at him.

- Well? What's preventing you from carrying on? – he asked, an eyebrow arched in amusement.

- Uhm... – Nisei was actually red – Shall I? I mean... – he shyly pointed to Seimei's private regions.

The sacrifice snickered.

- By all means. Go ahead, I don't wish to age here.

It was exhilarating to watch Nisei trying to keep his touch impersonal and yet get Seimei clean as he was bidden. Really, for someone who made sexual innuendos all the time he was far too easy to embarrass.

When he was finished, Nisei sat down on his heels and looked at Seimei expectantly:

- Come on, we don't want you to age here – he teased.

Seimei rolled his eyes:

- Wash yourself – he ordered and the fighter picked himself up – And make a good show of it, I'll watch – he was rubbing Nisei's bottom – Show me what a wanton whore I have for a fighter – he pinched him, chuckling cruelly.

Nisei scurried to obey. That was a kind of order he was more than ready to carry out. He couldn't be more sinfully seductive while dancing on a pole, all alluring poses and provocative looks from half-lidded eyes. He was set on making Seimei lose his cool and taking him once again. He went as far as moaning softly, imagining Seimei's hands on himself. When he was coming to an end of his performance, he was all hot and panting, needing to lean on a wall to prevent himself from sliding to the floor.

He slowly lifted his lids only to find that Aoyagi bastard fucking sneering at him, without a single trace of lust!

- You're such an idiot – Seimei jeered at him – You should know not everyone can be tempted by a whore.

Nisei felt his cheeks flaring:

- You bastard! – he spat, trying to cease his panting.

- I avouch myself to be a legal offspring – Seimei snickered – Get yourself presentable, we're going – he threw over his shoulder, already opening the cubicle's door.

- What! ¡Cabrón! I fucking hate you! – Nisei kicked the remained water – How dare you treat me like that! ¡Hijo de puta!

With Seimei ignoring his curses, Nisei could do nothing but trot after him, his expression suitably offended.

Seimei was towelling himself when an important matter came to his mind. Namely, they could have cleaned themselves, but their clothes weren't that lucky. Nisei was too busy being offended to hear him clearing his throat, so he resolved to a trusted method of getting his fighter's attention – he smacked his butt with the towel. It worked every time.

- Fuck off!

- Nisei.

- Go fuck yourself! I don't care whom with! – he folded his arms and turned his back at Seimei pointedly.

Seimei smirked:

- Really? Shall I call Soubi then? – he took three steps towards the door, when...

- ¿Qué carajo? – Nisei literally jumped up – After the death of mine!

Seimei raised an eyebrow on him.

- No! Not after my death! – Nisei hotly clarified – Even after I'm dead and you dare to touch that prick, I'll return to haunt you! I'll fucking appear during the act and throttle you!

- I don't doubt you're going to be a pretty diabolical ghost – Seimei chuckled.

- ¡Claro! I'll make Mephistopheles look like an innocent rabbit! – Nisei grinned in a way that suggested he actually had strong reasons to believe that.

- Good I'm not planning on bedding Soubi – Seimei smiled, seeing that Nisei had already forgotten he should be harbouring a grudge.

Nisei beamed, obviously relieved.

- Still – Seimei's voice hardened – We don't have any clean clothes to wear.

Nisei swooned back, holding a hand to his forehead.

- Alas! What are we going to do now, my Lord King! – he cried dramatically – How shall we present ourselves to Your enemies, waiting for You at the feast, clad in nothing but our skin!

Seimei shook his head. In moments like this, he was fully convinced he was working with a madman and his civil duty was to report him to a mental ward.

- Quit it – he sounded tired – I'm not joking.

Nisei jumped to his side and bowed lowly:

- My Lord Arthur, let me show you a ploy worthy of Lady Nimue herself! – Nisei clapped his hands, gesturing to a heap of their clothes.

- Go ahead, Lancelot – Seimei snorted, wondering what his fighter was intending to do and hoping whatever it was wouldn't cause him bodily harm.

Nisei pouted, giving him a hurtful look.

- How cruel! For you to compare me to Lancelot... I'd never betray you.

Seimei instantly remembered that in the Arthurian legends Lancelot indeed betrayed his lord and actually regretted calling Nisei his name. But he wasn't going to admit it.

- Never mind – he huffed – Merlin, is this better?

Nisei readily nodded.

- So, *Merlin*, go ahead.

Grinning madly, Nisei dashed to the heap:

- Look, Seimei, I've learnt a new trick – he was flexing his fingers, waiting for permission to start.

Intrigued, Seimei came closer:

- Show me.

Nisei licked his lip and outstretched his right hand:

- Gentle winds of sunny ṣaḥrā, bring and take water with you – he chanted.

To Seimei's utter puzzlement, the clothes got rinsed and dried in a second.

- Are you supposed to do that with spells? – he frowned, never hearing about this kind of use of a fighter's power.

Nisei shrugged:

- I don't know if I'm supposed to, I know I *can* - he lifted his chin arrogantly – How wasteful to use it for battles only.

- But what about the system?

- Come on, Seimei! How could I know? – Nisei wasn't one to wonder about things – Magic is magic!

Seimei only sighed at his logic. Yep, 'magic was magic'. Very reasonable.

- We need to return to them.

...

A/N My, that was long... The mystery murders will certainly be addressed in the next chapter.


	7. Allied Enemies

...

**Allied Enemies**

...

When they stepped into the room, something was amiss, the air practically smelling of grievance. Ritsuka was sitting at the table, unseeing gaze somewhere on the opposite wall, ears flattened and unmoving. He had a mobile in his hand. Soubi was at a window, smoking, just like Ritsu, who was leaning on the table. Nagisa was propping herself on a chair, nervously re-arranging biscuits on a plate in front of her. Behind her, the Zeros were standing, focused on her restless hands.

Seimei frowned:

- What's happened? Regretting we're not the murderers that much?

Ritsuka hit the table with an open palm:

- Do not talk like this! – his voice shook – You're innocent, alright? Go home!

Nisei sent Seimei a meaningful look.

- Ritsuka – the older Aoyagi started, silently moving towards his brother – What has happened? I'm serious, you all look as if someone died.

Ritsuka bit his lip, shaking his head. Soubi turned from the window and came to his side as well. Ritsuka threw himself on him, clutching his shirt. Ritsu sighed and the Zeros glared at Seimei with sad anger. It was Nagisa who broke the silence:

- Yes, they did! – she crushed a biscuit – There's been another murder, we've just got the info.

- Where? How long ago? – Seimei asked, not knowing whom to look at. Everyone turned their eyes away from him, condemning him even in their grief – It couldn't have been us, you must realise it!

Again, Nagisa spoke, voice wavering:

- I-we know – she admitted – There are cameras in the bathroom – spotting Seimei's indignation, she added – They don't show the insides of the stalls, neither do they register the sounds, don't worry. As for your questions – he looked hopefully at Ritsu and patted his hip, but he ignored her – We don't know when it happened. We do have a place though: about 35 kilometres from here, near the river bank.

- Someone should be sent to investigate – Seimei stated quietly, talking directly to her.

- I-I understand – she stammered, not anxious of him, but completely distressed by the news – Someone will definitely go...

Ritsu blew another cloud of smoke. Soubi was gently rubbing Ritsuka's back. The Zeros had ducked their heads.

Seimei took a step towards Nagisa, knowing without looking back that Nisei had leaned on a wall, assuming his typical position that enabled him to observe and listen keenly, without taking a part in a discussion.

- They have to check the time of the murder, at least roughly, it may be important. As well as try to determine the cause of the death.

Nagisa opened her mouth to reply, but Ritsuka interrupted her, angrily twisting in Soubi's arms:

- It's a spell, of course! They died in a battle! – he shot, irate – What's this to you? Why would it matter that people died?

- It's natural to be interested – Seimei explained calmly – Having killed yourself doesn't make you indifferent towards death.

- How can you talk like that! – Ritsuka's eyes were teary – You should have been arrested, thrown in a prison!

- I know – Seimei smiled – As should your murderers. The difference is, you aren't able to find anything giving a testimony to my crimes, whereas you may be able to produce proof against them.

Ritsuka was openly crying now. He'd rather he have never seen Seimei again in his life than know the real him. Soubi's efforts did nothing to calm him down.

- Just go home! – he choked out.

- But Ritsuka – Seimei tilted his head cheekily – You seem to forget you kidnapped me to help you solve the mystery. I've told you it'd be my decision when to withdraw and the time for that hasn't come yet.

Soubi glared at him murderously when Ritsuka began to hiccup. Actually, everyone were looking at him with the same killing glare. He fully expected to be attacked, at least verbally.

As usual, he was right.

- You what! – of course, even Seimei couldn't have predicted that the first one to explode would be Nisei – Decided to help them! Have you completely lost what was left of your mind!

- Nisei – Seimei warned. A little encouragement from his own fighter would be appreciated.

- Don't 'Nisei' me! – the fighter yelled, strolling to his side, furious – You wanna help them? – he spat – They fucking kidnapped me, tortured me! Doesn't it mean anything to you! – he looked genuinely hurt.

- Do not exaggerate – Seimei reached out to put an arm on Nisei's shoulder, only to have his hand smacked away.

- Don't touch me – Nisei's tone was icy, with a broken undertone – I don't want you to touch me, you lying son of a bitch!

- Nisei – Seimei was quite close to begging, at least as close as he would ever get. He honestly hadn't foreseen what reaction his words would cause and he begrudged not voicing his thoughts differently, it hadn't been his objective to harm Nisei.

- Don't – Nisei put his hands up, as if to protect himself from Seimei – All I've ever wanted was to trust you!

- Please, Nisei, listen to me – Seimei tried to appear unthreatening – I didn't mean it that way.

- You didn't mean to offer your help? – the fighter snorted.

- Not that. I fully meant everything I've said about them, helping them and all – he silently begged Nisei to understand he was talking about the promise he'd made in a bathroom.

Nisei may have caught up, but he was still eyeing Seimei suspiciously.

- Nisei – he sighed – If you don't want to stay here, I'll understand. You don't have to, feel free to go. It's your decision whether to stay and work with them or to leave.

Nisei remained doubtful. It wasn't like Seimei to offer him a choice.

- Go home if you wish. I will not force you to stay.

- I wish to leave – he stated cautiously.

- I won't try to pretend to be happy, but I won't stop you – Seimei truly hoped Nisei would stay. The case seemed to be challenging, it'd be great to have him by his side – Just wait for me at home.

Subdued and strongly suspicious, Nisei swiftly made his exit. As soon as the door shut after him, Seimei dropped to a chair. He was utterly devastated, though its only outward sign was his paleness. He could never do anything right for his fighter.

- Why do you wish to help us, as you've put it? – Ritsu spoke up, breaking the silence.

- I wish to see the bastard in whose place Nisei was almost tortured to death killed – he spat, not in a mood to take any shit from anyone.

His fierce boldness must have made them suddenly trust him. Ritsuka even smiled slightly, noticing how all his brother's actions seemed to be concentrated around Nisei. He did hate the fighter wholeheartedly, but it was still good to see Seimei care about anyone, no matter how hard he was trying to mask it.

- Alright – he said, furrowing his brows – I guess we should go now, before the police gets informed about the corpses.

Soubi stood up:

- I'll get the car.

- Thanks – Ritsuka smiled at him – We need to hurry. Is there anything we should be aware of? – he asked Ritsu.

- Nothing that I could think of – he wasn't proud to say that, but Ritsuka only shrugged and hurried after Soubi.

- Wait – Seimei caught his sleeve – I wish to go too.

Ritsuka's tail began swinging in agitation.

- Please, Ritsuka. I see Soubi's great at protecting you, but I may be helpful with the corpses. After all, I do know some things about murders.

Ritsuka bit his lip, torn between gladly accepting any help in that hopeless case and his distrust towards Seimei.

- It'll be strictly professional – Seimei pushed, praying Ritsuka wouldn't get it wrong – You do not need to be afraid of me, Soubi could stop me from harming you any time now that I'm alone.

The sad tone that Seimei couldn't keep away from his voice saying the last two words made Ritsuka agree.

...

They were walking towards the car, Soubi's arm protectively around Ritsuka's waist, Seimei trailing behind furious at himself, when a dark figure stepped from the shadows near the Toyota.

Soubi instantly assumed a fighting stance, but a person only laughed unpleasantly.

- No way I'll ever leave you alone with those fucking majaderos, Seimei!

Seimei was pleasantly surprised, for once in the last few days.

- Nisei! – he practically ran to his fighter's side.

- Nisei, Nisei – the other parroted, chin up – Who did you expect? I'm the only idiot around stupid enough to risk his hide on your every little whim...

...

A/N I'd say: 'Finally some action'. I'm deliriously happy when I get the smallest comment, so - feel free to leave some proof you've read it ;) Especially concerning characters as I'm a little unsure whether I don't make them too much OOC.


	8. One day, we'll meet It'll be the end

...

**One day, we'll meet. It'll be the end.**

...

- Can't you drive more slowly? – Nisei leaned over the backrest of the driver's seat, making Soubi clamp his jaw tightly – No, seriously, I think some snails are still losing to us...

The blonde's eye twitched.

- Come one, who's taught you your driving technique? You'll put Alonso to shame! The corpses gonna all rot away before we reach them...

Soubi stopped the car abruptly and turned back, glaring at Nisei with murderous intent. The dark fighter shrank back.

- Listen – he spat – I could have left you at the Academy, but I didn't, so be grateful to be here and SHUT UP.

Seimei rolled his eyes. Neither of the fighters was doing anything to hurry up their arrival at the crime scene.

- Riiight, amigo – Nisei snickered – As if you had anything to say in that matter...

- Contrary to you, *I* have something to say in my and Ritsuka's decisions – Soubi replied chilly.

Nisei laughed:

- But of course! You have to say 'yes, Master'!

Soubi was drawing his fist.

- Stop it! – Ritsuka pulled his arm back, ears flat with irritation.

- Enough, you idiots – Seimei said at the same time, smacking Nisei – We hope to be there *before* the police, so do us all a favour and shut up.

Soubi smiled triumphantly at sulking Nisei.

- Both of you – Ritsuka's angry tone surprised him and made Seimei smirk – Please.

The rest of the drive was spent in an icy silence.

...

They had some problems finding the place described by Ritsuka's informers as it was hidden behind a wall of thick bushes with thorns that they all became well acquainted with.

- We're walking in circles – Ritsuka mumbled in frustration, angrily taking a thorn out of his jumper.

- Personally I wonder what kind of retard of a strategist decided to hold a battle here – Nisei huffed after he'd tripped on yet another branch.

- That was his point – Soubi sighed, giving Nisei a look that said 'you are truly pathetic' – To take an opponent by surprise.

- Come on! Who can be taken by surprise here? – Nisei began gesticulating wildly – There's no one in that fucking wasteland! What the hell could someone be doing here to be taken by surprise?

- We, for example – Soubi deadpanned. By some divine chance, no thorns got into his clothes.

- But that's because we're tracking the corpses. Don't tell me there are some duty corpses here permanently for someone to look for them – he frowned – Can you imagine that? One set of corpses discovered by someone getting ambushed while inspecting them, who become corpses later to be found by another person to get killed...

- For Gods' sake! – Ritsuka twisted around, tail puffed – Do you both have to do that!

Soubi lowered his eyes demurely while Nisei chuckled.

- Wait – Ritsuka stopped dead on his tracks – Where's Seimei?

They looked around only to discover that the older Aoyagi had indeed disappeared. Nisei bit his lip, burning with shame for not having realised that.

- What an attentive fighter – Soubi mocked – Your sacrifice has got snatched from under your nose.

- At least he's my Sacrifice, you imposter! – Nisei shot back.

- It hardly matters for you, as you lose him one way or another – they were standing chest to chest, fist clenched and ready to exchange blows.

- Stop it! – Ritsuka cried desperately, trying to restrain Soubi – What's wrong with you? Soubi, please, control yourself. Nisei – he gave the male a hard stare – Find him, for fuck's sake!

- Oooh, Rit-chan's furious! – Nisei chuckled – Alright, this way – he let himself be guided by the bond, not really anxious as he hadn't felt any pain on Seimei's side.

He led them to a small clearing, just on the river bank. They spotted Seimei crouching above some dark shapes in the grass.

- You are louder than a pack of elephants – he commented spitefully, eyeing the newcomers.

They approached, only to take a step back at the sight of the corpses laying next to Seimei. It was hard to tell that any of the figures used to be a human being.

Ritsuka threw himself on Soubi, hiding his face in his shirt. The blonde fighter gritted his teeth, inhaling deeply. He saw Nisei putting a hand to his mouth as if to stop himself from retching. Now it also became apparent that Seimei was three tones paler than usual.

- Are you sure it's a man responsible for the murders? – came Nisei's choked question – A beast would be more humane to its prey.

Even Soubi didn't feel like picking up a fight with him. After all, he was voicing their thoughts.

- We – Ritsuka began in a faltering tone – We need to check them...

- Don't look – Soubi whispered soothingly, hugging him – Just don't turn your head, we'll do what we can. Stay here, please – Ritsuka let go of him, hiding his face in his hands.

Soubi came closer to the corpses, halting behind Seimei's crouching frame. Nisei didn't seem too keen on getting a better view, but tagged along, face turned away.

- Given the weather – Seimei voice was collected as always when he pointed to a stormy sky – They won't last long. We're lucky it hasn't been raining.

- They must have been here for about a day or so – decided Soubi – Fortunately we've had people patrolling the area, otherwise we'd never learn about them – he bent down – What a weird spell that was used...

- You recognise it? – Seimei furrowed him eyebrows. He himself had no idea.

Soubi shook his head:

- No, not really. But there was a battle – he gestured to the ground that bore signs of a use of power, recognisable only for those who knew what to look for.

- They didn't die in a battle – Nisei suddenly spoke up.

Soubi and Seimei focused their attention on him.

- But there are no doubts... – Soubi stated strongly.

- Ya, ya – Nisei readily agreed – Maybe I didn't put it right. They may have died in a battle, but that's all.

- What? – Soubi was irritated with the other fighter's explanation.

- Mira, when you kill during a battle...

- I *don't* kill – Soubi grunted and Nisei huffed:

- Alright, so when you *used* to kill, how did you do it?

- It's a pointless talk. How did I do it? You know – Soubi sounded sour – The way Seimei wanted.

- Exactly – Nisei beamed – And what would it be?

- Give it up.

- How rude! But I'll forgive you this time – Nisei chuckled – Listen well. When you kill in a battle, you do it in a way that prevents anyone from diagnosing the cause of death. You usually say something like 'die'.

Soubi suddenly understood his point. So did Seimei:

- But of course. No one wishes to be accused of murder, so they'd never order to kill someone leaving a clue for the police or victims' friends. Moreover, a death spell is clean in itself.

Nisei clapped his hands, pleased with his own deduction.

Soubi picked up his trail of thought:

- So, they were killed in a battle, but their bodies were maimed after it had ended.

- Most probably – Seimei was inspecting the corpses intensely – I wonder who they were. No name is visible, but it's hardly surprising. It's impossible to tell their sex.

Soubi swore and Nisei just sat on his heels.

- Well – Seimei stood up – Take some photos – he tossed a mobile to Nisei – There's nothing more we can do here.

...

- So we have two massacred bodies that no one would be able to identify – summed up Ritsu, sighing heavily.

They were sitting at a big table, exchanging information and ideas. Soubi and Ritsu were smoking, Ritsuka was still pale, but took an active part in a discussion, Seimei was actually leading it and Nisei was swinging on his chair.

- In other words, we have nothing – Soubi blew the smoke.

- I wouldn't say so – Seimei disagreed – We do have quite a lot. First, we have the place.

- Yes, a remote river bank, almost impossible to reach – Ritsuka quickly provided – A terrain rather unsuitable to hold a battle.

- That means it wasn't the first meeting of the opponents – Seimei smiled – As someone noted: 'A retard of a strategist would decide to hold a battle there' and 'there's no one to take by surprise there'. True. That gives us two immediate possibilities: either they arranged the battle there not to attract attention or, more likely, the battle was a result of failed attempts at negotiation, which explains an unsuitable settings.

- Right – Ritsu nodded slowly – That would be a reasonable conclusion if it wasn't a fourth murder in a series.

- Are you sure the culprit is the same? – Seimei had been itching to ask about the other murders since they'd accepted his help.

- Quite sure – confirmed Ritsuka – The methods seem to be similar in each case.

- Is it possible to give me the details?

- Yes – Ritsu said – I've asked Nagisa to prepare the material.

Seimei inwardly sighed with contention. If Ritsu protested no more about him being there, no one would dare to.

The scientist walked into the room with a thick folder, no sign of her previous nervousness visible. She deposited them in front of Seimei wordlessly and pushed Nisei's chair down so it stood on four legs again:

- Don't do that. I'm not going to save you if you split your head – she shot over her shoulder and strolled to take a seat next to Ritsu.

Nisei made it clear what he thought about her preaching mimicking her and instantly resuming the swinging.

Seimei opened the briefcase, going through the papers.

- The first murder was committed three and a half weeks ago – Ritsuka related – The victims were engaged in a spell battle before their deaths and they bodies were brutally maimed. There are some photos there.

Seimei took the said photos out and made a disgusted face. Nisei peeked over his shoulder, his expression pretty much the same.

There was not even an inch of undamaged skin on the corpses' faces and torsos, their bodies bloodied and broken.

- We haven't been able to identify them – Ritsuka continued – The same about the second murder, taking place four days after the first one. The hands and feet of the victims were chopped.

Seimei spared a quick glance at the photos of the corpses.

- The third one happened a week ago. The pair was Mysterious. They faces were burnt out – Ritsuka went for the quickest version of the story as Seimei had all the info in front of him.

Nisei furrowed his brows:

- I remember you mentioning something about me saying something – he turned to Soubi.

- Could you be more specific? – the blonde gave him a long look-over.

- When you were beating the shit out of me – Nisei spat, his outgoing attitude suddenly gone, his voice darkening and eyes shadowing.

Soubi must have noticed the change, but did nothing.

- You claimed that I had once said there were no good ones in a fighting world – Nisei reminded him sternly – I have never said anything like that. Why would you think it was me? You were bitching about those Mysterious and popped up with this quote. Why? – he leaned forward on the table, keeping his eyes locked on Soubi.

Unwillingly, Soubi provided:

- The Mysterious fighter was still alive when we arrived, but couldn't be saved. He did manage to whisper about Akame saying there are no good people in a fighting world.

- What? – Seimei barked irritated – I think we've already established Nisei's innocent.

- How the hell could you have deemed me guilty only because some dying jerk mumbled my surname! – Nisei banged his hands on a table, jumping up.

- Because you're more than capable of committing such crime – Soubi calmly replied, unmoved by the outburst – You are a murderer, Akame, and I'm greatly disappointed how everyone suddenly chooses to conveniently forget it.

Ritsuka looked down, ears lowered with shame. Seimei, on the other hand, seemed to be ready to personally break Soubi's nose, but it was probable his fighter may beat him to it.

Nisei was shaking with fury:

- You are as much of a murderer as I am!

- We all know it's a lie. I used to kill only when ordered to, you'd do it anytime, bidden or not.

- I see no difference! – Nisei exclaimed – Or are you suggesting that taking somebody's life counts differently depending on the circumstances?

Soubi faked a laugh standing up to face him:

- Don't even dare discuss morality, for you have none. No one is going to buy your act – he threw Nisei a glare of deep distaste.

Both Aoyagi brothers were already up and trying to prevent their fighters from going after each other's throat. The only drawback was that Soubi was right.

- I care nothing for what you call morality – Nisei spat – But you're a liar and that's something I actually understand. You have no conscience yourself, you'd do anything Ritsuka told you to without the slightest hesitation or remorse.

- Ritsuka's good...

- So what? – Nisei interrupted, black eyes gleaming – It has nothing to do with *you*, it's just a twist of fate you're with him and get no orders that you now call 'abominable'. You're a fucking tool, Agatsuma – he spitted – And you're seething with jealousy I have a mind of my own.

Seimei was ready to forcefully drag his fighter to his seat but refrained as Ritsuka didn't seem to be doing anything to control Soubi.

_Fuck him, why should it be me to scold Nisei? His fighter's behaving just as reprehensibly. _

- I'd rather not have my own mind than being a psychopath – Soubi smirked – There's no pride in being insane.

Nisei froze and Soubi was jeering at him. Seimei watched with an unnerving feeling as his fighter's eyes grew extremely cold and his upper lip lifted up to show his canines. He dashed to stop him but it was too late.

Nisei leapt on Soubi like a panther, sending him to the floor. Everyone stood up, trying to separate them but stopped dead in their tracks when Nisei somehow produced a knife and put it to Soubi's throat. Ritsuka wailed and sent Seimei a pleading look. The older Aoyagi wasn't exactly sure even he'd be able to stop Nisei right now, but crept towards him, avoiding any sudden movements.

For someone so small and thin Nisei was surprisingly strong when his instincts kicked in. Trying in vain to dislodge him from his chest, Soubi wondered why he'd never noticed it before.

- Haha, how funny, funny, so very funny! – Nisei laughed. A horrible, maniacal sound – A beautiful butterfly pinned down, shall I put a pin through its heart? – he began tracing circles around Soubi's heart and the blonde could do nothing with the knife almost slicing his neck.

- Nisei – Seimei called, fully aware it was bound to turn out pointless. It wasn't a battle, so it was basically Nisei's good will whether he'd listen to him or not – Let him go.

He was ignored.

- Poor butterfly, but it's been all irritating fluttering its wings, thinking itself a peacock!

Soubi glared at him with so much hatred it could be enough to be deposited into ten beings. He couldn't speak, though.

- Soubi should never think himself better than Nisei – Nisei chided, pressing the knife even more strongly – Never.

- Nisei, let go – Seimei commanded.

Everyone stopped breathing when Nisei leaned down, almost laying himself on Soubi and sliced his neck, very shallowly:

- I could just kill you like that – his voice was shockingly cool and collected, unlike his previous rambling – But I won't. We shall meet one day in a battle – he swiftly stood up - It'll be the end.

As soon as he turned away Ritsuka fell to his knees on Soubi's side, helping him up.

- You now see I was right – Soubi rasped, massaging his throat where a thin trickle of blood was coming from a wound.

No one replied, their eyes focused on Nisei, who was slowly approaching Seimei, the knife clutched in his hand. When he was a mere metre from him, he dropped the weapon to the floor, lowered his head and halted.

Seimei didn't even blink, hard gaze on his fighter. Finally, Nisei took the steps separating them and hesitantly rubbed his forehead on Seimei's arm. The sacrifice swiftly embraced him, daring the others to judge and convict him:

- He was provoked.

Ritsuka snorted, ready to disagree, but Ritsu beat him to it:

- But of course, we won't hold it against him.

Ritsuka gave him a betrayed look and Soubi only pressed his lips tightly.

- I suppose – Ritsu continued – We shall finish for today, we're all pretty tense with exhaustion. Tomorrow is a new day.

Nagisa crossed her arms, openly dissatisfied with his proposition, but remained silent.

- I share your opinion – Seimei said before someone had a chance to argue – We'll go home and return in the morning – not waiting for an answer, he steered Nisei in the direction of the door.

- Splendid. Have a good rest – Ritsu smiled.

When the door closed, Ritsuka burst out:

- How can you do that! That madman almost killed Soubi!

- He wouldn't do that – Nagisa unwillingly replied – He is a psychopath, but he's not crazy in a mindless way. He can rationalise exceptionally well, unfortunately, because that makes him a deadly opponent – she sighed – He knew all along it would turn out fatal for him and Seimei if he were to actually slit Soubi's throat.

Soubi's face twitched with revulsion:

- So it was just a show of strength. A beta dog challenging an alpha.

- Yes – Ritsu smiled wildly – He won't rest until he sees you down. But don't worry, Ritsuka – he noticed the boy's scared face – Your brother keeps him on a short leash, he won't do anything more than bark and show his teeth.

- Why would you invite them! Accept their 'help'! – Ritsuka's voice was teary. He didn't want to hear, to see all of that.

- Because – Ritsu's grin was dark – The best method to bring a dangerous beast down is to send an even more dangerous beast after it.

Ritsuka's ears flattened.

- Seimei will never allow anyone to take his place as the most feared person in the fighting world – the principal explained – He's a perfect ally – he left the room, leaving the others positive the matter of Nisei's attack was never going to be addressed again.

...

A/N God, Nisei is a bitch to write. He surprises myself XD


	9. What do you think, Doctor Watson?

...

**What do you think, Doctor Watson? **

...

So the next morning they met as a team. Probably the most mismatched one in the history.

Seimei, who apparently proclaimed himself a leader, decided to hold a conference with the first rays of the sun, what resulted in a vast majority of its participants (namely everyone but him) yawning or sleeping with eyes wide open:

- Well – he announced loudly to wake the team up – I think we should start with drawing possible conclusions from what we already know – his expression made it clear any complaints weren't going to be put into consideration.

- Shouldn't we find some solid proof first? – Ritsuka had never been one to believe anything without a tangible proof.

- It's a rule a proof presents itself when you have a logical presumption – his brother was taking the papers from the briefcase that Nagisa had prepared the day before – We need to try to determine the most possible reason of those deaths and, more importantly, to make a psychological portrait of the killer and be very systematic about it.

Nisei's pale face showed his opinion about that kind of logical approach. Besides, he was bitching about being dragged from a bed at 4.30 a.m.

- Right – Ritsuka rubbed his palms resolutely, fighting sleepiness – Let's go for the murderer as the reason is very obscure.

- We have a person or two people, a fighter and a sacrifice, who kill their opponents – Soubi flexed his fingers – Nothing overly surprising here, there are units who do that and it's rather generally accepted. But our culprits maim the bodies of their victims afterwards. It may suggest they have a cruel streak that they unleash during battles.

- I doubt it – Seimei shook his head – If they were simply cruel, they would cause greater injury in a battle itself, not after it had ended. It would appease to them more to slash their opponents with their spells and watch their reactions than to chop corpses who no longer feel pain.

- But we cannot be sure they weren't tortured in a battle – Ritsuka bit his lips.

- I guess it's the most likely – Soubi gently touched the boy's hand.

- Sure it is – Nisei huffed – The wounds were inflicted with a sharp object, a knife or other blade, the cuts are far too ragged to be done with magic. Moreover, they're of varied depth and length, again something impossible if it'd been done with a fighter's power. I can zoom the pictures with the computer to take a closer look at them.

- Do it – Seimei commanded – So, I personally don't buy the version they're simply cruel too.

- I think the opponents knew each other – Ritsuka suggested – It was their emotion that pushed them to murder and then take their anger out on the people they hated.

- Then, they are pretty harmless – Seimei smirked – People who kill in affection are lousy criminals, the least dangerous kind. They are regular citizens who lose their minds for few moments and smash their neighbour's head with a spatula.

- They panic afterwards and are easily caught – Soubi finished.

- Our culprits aren't easy to caught, but then, no one has truly tried to do it – the younger Aoyagi looked thoughtful – On the other hand, for someone who kills in affection they are awfully tidy about it, they leave no clues. And just how many times can you lose your temper to the extent of a murder?

They were silent for few minutes, deep in their thoughts.

- Maybe – Soubi broke the quietness – They are mentally unstable, not realising what they are doing until it's too late.

- Take a good advice – Nisei chuckled, putting his legs on a table – Never believe a lunatic doesn't know they're hurting someone. On the majority of occasions, they do. If they don't, they're far too gone, therefore unable to get away with four murders. They'd have been already spotted, dancing like bacchantes with blood smeared all over their faces.

People at the table grimaced. That speech was rather disturbing on Nisei's lips.

- They may be only a little bit insane – Ritsuka sounded shy – Like, the beginning of the illness, still capable of planning and thinking ahead.

- Then it doesn't change anything – stated Seimei – It only brings us the single possible conclusion: the killers have a motive and their murders are schemed with no place for mistakes.

- No shit, Sherlock – Nisei snickered.

Seimei smacked him hard and gritted out:

- I told you to get it over with the photos.

Offended, the fighter exited the room in a regal pose.

...

- We're missing something – Ritsuka sighed, looking the photos over for the umpteenth time.

- I know – Soubi was propping his chin on a hand to prevent it from banging the table – Three hours and we still have nothing.

Seimei only grunted, taking their failure especially bad. He'd already looked at the photos from every possible angle and ended up with no deduction. They were ghoulish, but that was all.

The door opened and the three of them cursed as it wasn't Nisei, but Nagisa. The fighter had disappeared somewhere after being sent to take care of the photos.

The scientist brought them tea and an apple pie:

- Have you found anything?

Seimei hid himself behind a photo, snorting with frustration. His more polite brother offered:

- Nothing but a bright conclusion the murderers had a motive.

Nagisa sighed:

- Well, I've asked Nana to check her files for similar cases, she's working on it. Maybe this will help.

They were standing up when Nisei burst into the room.

- Where the hell have you been? – Seimei snapped, eyeing him with irritation.

- At home.

Ritsuka and Soubi snickered.

- What? – the Beloved sacrifice blinked comically – Haven't I ordered you to do something with the photos, you idiot?

Nisei rolled his black eyes:

- You're great with ordering me around but do you ever wonder how I can carry your whimsical commands out?

- I don't care how as long as you do it – Seimei was ready to slap him.

- Then, for your information, *Master* I had to go get my stuff from home – Nisei put his hands on his hips, trying to look down at Seimei. With his size, it was hilarious – You normally need a computer programme to do anything on a computer.

- Do you have it? – Ritsuka popped in before Seimei could reply.

- Sure – Nisei smiled, then rubbed his neck in discomfort – Only I've forgotten my laptop.

Nagisa frowned, Ritsuka gave him an odd look and Soubi laughed aloud.

- Idiot – Seimei hit his forehead.

- Don't worry – Nagisa quickly said, hoping to avoid violence – We do have laptops here, you can easily borrow one.

Nisei beamed:

- How nice! Thank you!

- I think our laptop is over there – Ritsuka pointed to a computer on a side table – You can use it if you wish – he just wanted to get the pictures done. They could have asked Nana for help, but maybe the fighter would turn out to be competent enough.

Seimei dropped to the chair when it became clear they wouldn't be going anywhere. He put his head on his hands, focusing on the photos. There had to be something, no one was perfect. No one but him, so the killers *had* had to leave a clue, even the smallest one. They couldn't think like him, because he'd never let himself feel enough emotion to maim someone.

Wait, what if they *did* think like him? The wounds didn't have to mean losing one's temper, there could have been an ulterior motive. Only what was it?

- How troublesome! – Nisei's voice shook him out of his musings – For you to get rid of all the stickers from the laptop! How can I tell what kind of software you have? Or a memory card! – the fighter was inspecting the laptop, a pout on his face.

_The stickers!_

- Hey! – Seimei called out, interrupting Soubi's answer – How do you know the third pair killed was Mysterious? – he checked the photos fast and didn't find the name.

Ritsuka looked at him surprised:

- I've told you, the fighter was alive when we came, he told us.

That was the missing part! How incredibly stupid of him not to inquire about that earlier. He must have lost his knack after the months of a monotonous life.

- Nisei – he barked in his no-nonsense tone – I want all the photos zoomed, right now – he walked to the fighter, handing him the photos.

Nisei nodded, instantly realising his Sacrifice got something important on his mind:

- You'll have them – he was quick about turning the laptop on and installing his programmes – Get me a scanner – he threw at Soubi.

- Get it yourself – the blonde folded his arms.

- Soubi, please – Ritsuka understood Seimei's rush – Do we have something?

- Maybe – his brother replied cryptically – Hurry up.

Soubi unwillingly went to find a scanner, while Nisei's fingers were flying on the keyboard.

He returned with one borrowed from Nana, the fact that gladdened Nisei greatly:

- Finally some real stuff – he clapped his hands – It's gonna be easy.

Seimei, Ritsuka and Soubi all came to stand behind him when he began scanning the photos.

- Any particular photos you'd like to see? – he asked Seimei opening a folder.

- Start with the first pair, I want them all – the sacrifice leaned on his shoulder – How accurately can you zoom them?

- Pretty accurately – Nisei grinned like a Cheshire cat – The quality's shockingly good. How nice of Rit-chan to have such a state-of-the-art camera!

Ritsuka smiled despite himself. It felt good to finally have someone appreciate his camera, which he'd spent an ungodly amount of money on.

- Here you go, Seimei – Nisei opened the first file – Just tell me when to open the next one.

- I will – Seimei focused on the screen with his eyes narrowed, bending down.

- You may want these – Nisei took Seimei's glasses from a bag laying under his chair.

Seimei ruffled his hair in appreciation.

- Those cuts are weird – observed Soubi – I mean, why would someone slash only half of a body?

- Don't look at me – Nisei put his hands up – I don't have a habit of slashing bodies.

- Look – the blonde pointed to the screen – I'd say two people did it. Those cuts – he showed the ones covering a face and a neck – Are cleaner that those on the torso.

- Wouldn't it be more reasonable to have one person cut one body? – Ritsuka frowned – It must have taken some time to switch.

- The same here – Soubi commented the state of the next pair – One person must have been chopping the hands while the other was slashing the arms.

Seimei wasn't really listening, until Nisei outstretched his right hand and gave it a long look:

- It would end well past the wrist here.

Seimei smiled, pleased:

- Turn back to the first pair and zoom their necks – he commanded – Now, look – Ritsuka and Soubi bent – The wound on the left side of the neck is bigger than the one on the right side. When we inspect the other corpse, the wound on the right side would be bigger.

- And just what does it mean? – Ritsuka was puzzled.

- Fácil – Nisei smirked – Their names were cut out.

Soubi's eyes widened with realisation:

- Of course. The only important cuts are the clean ones, the others were made only as a cover. The sole reason of the maiming was to keep the victims anonymous.

- Witty – commented the younger Aoyagi.

- Unreliable – corrected Nisei as Seimei removed himself from the discussion after his theory had been proved right – To avoid identification completely, they'd have had to burn the corpses to ashes. The way they did it still means DNA tests can be run.

- Burn to ashes? – Ritsuka repeated with pale lips.

- Yep – Nisei smiled at him, reading his mind – The easiest method on the Earth, pretty fool proof, no organic tissue left if performed correctly.

Ritsuka clenched his fists:

- To find the victim's ID you'd need their dental records, right? – he snorted and Soubi hugged him gently.

- How intelligent, Rit-chan! – Nisei squeaked with delight – And faking them is as easy as wiretapping – he winked.

- Enough – Seimei cut in – You can dive into the past some other time. We have a unit on a mission to catch.

...

- Basically – Nana said softly, uncomfortable with having five people breathing or her neck – I've looked up all unsolved or stark brutal murders in the last ten years – she was opening new windows on her computer – Then I've selected the ones similar to ours.

- How many does it leave? – Nagisa had a pretty good idea.

- Well – the technician shifted, folding her leg under her – About ten a year.

- Hundred murders? – Ritsuka frowned – It'll take ages to compare them…

Nana looked at him compassionately:

- I guess we should go for the ones where a culprit hasn't been found first. We may start with a naïve assumption the murderer is the same person…

- A naïve indeed – Soubi said, sitting down on a nearby chair – Alright, let's get over with it.

Seimei readjusted his glasses, Ritsuka sighed and Nisei simply threw himself on a chair, closing his eyes.

- Nothing – Ritsuka sounded frustrated after they'd gone through five years – They're just regular battle deaths, nothing disturbing…

- Yhm – Nana closed a window – I remember having spotted a quite unusual murder, with the victim being a sacrifice who'd lost his fighter – she clicked on the right document – It happened about seven years ago. The sacrifice's throat had been slit, then his body was brutally curved with a knife… The killer has never been caught…

- Is he or she known? – Soubi perked up at having something to work with finally.

Seimei scanned the text without much interest and Nisei only cracked one eye open, smiling lazily. He was convinced the killer wasn't the same in both cases – after all, he was the one who'd finished the old guy off, before he'd been claimed by Seimei. He couldn't remember the reason for it too well, though. The guy had promised to train him, but something had set Nisei off. Seimei probably knew what it had been.

Ritsuka frowned after inspecting the photos of the case:

- I see the victim was easily identified, so the murderer hadn't had making him anonymous on mind, unlike our killer.

- He wasn't killed in a battle, too – Soubi added – Different case, definitely.

- Alright, just a suggestion – Nana sounded tired – Let's continue.

They started to go through the year six.

- Hey – Nisei spoke up, straightening on his chair – Can I turn that computer on? – he motioned to a screen in front of him.

- Go ahead – Nana sighed – It's not as if you're doing anything productive anyway – her tone suggested she didn't deem him capable of being 'productive' – Just don't watch any porn here – she warned sternly.

Nisei slumped down:

- How mean – he whined – When I've just felt like a little hand job, with all these pretty women around – he grinned.

Everyone gave him a disgusted look, Nagisa even went as far as moving away from him, but Nisei only whistled and turned the computer on.

- Don't break it – Nana shot at him and resumed showing her findings to the rest.

In the end, they selected two cases that seemed fairly familiar, with the victims being maimed after a battle, but their hopes evaporated after it turned out they were simply fatalities of the opponents' hatred.

They were all drained, half laying in their chairs. Irritated, Seimei decided it was a perfect time to take some of his anger on his slacking fighter:

- Nisei – he spat – Finish whatever you're doing.

The fighter turned to him wordlessly, pouting.

- What have you been doing, by the way? – Nana eyed him suspiciously, wondering how many viruses had got downloaded onto her computer.

Nisei surprised them with his answer:

- Little research – he smiled sweetly – Now that you've exhausted yourselves with what's been doomed to be fruitless from the very beginning, take a look.

Sceptically, they turned their heads to his screen.

- I've checked all the Japanese newspapers from the last month – he stated, opening a folder – And selected the issues and articles dealing with recent murders. Then, I've gone through the missing people lists, again saving those concerning people who haven't been spotted for the last thirty or so days.

- You're good – Nana peeked over his shoulder.

- I'm Beloved.

- How could you know how to do it? – she insisted, not dispirited by the arrogant reply.

Nisei gave her an odd look:

- It's my job, getting information – he sounded surprised that they hadn't thought of his achievements in stalking Ritsuka four years ago – Shall I print it?

- Of course, it'd be a bother to read it on a screen – Seimei replied, coming to his side and petting his head. It was a sign he recognised his efforts.

- Let's start with the news from the Tokyo prefecture – Soubi suggested and they all nodded, beginning to scan the articles.

Soon, they had a note about the first murder, followed by three others.

- It's a motivating start, but there's not much info in them – the blonde mused – Only that media-oriented sensation: people brutally murdered, blood, rotting flesh and helpless victims…

- The police doesn't want anything important to leak out, they're tracking the murderer – Seimei said annoyed, hitting a desk with his set of papers – Good luck to them.

Nisei scratched his head:

- I suppose I could hack into their system to steal the coroners' reports.

- Why aren't you doing it already? – Seimei quirked an eyebrow glaring at him coldly.

The fighter shifted uncomfortably:

- I don't know if they won't track me, I don't have my things here.

- Alright – Seimei stated lightly – So just make sure they *won't* track you – he added icily – Move your lazy ass.

Nisei scurried to obey, stopping by Nana's side:

- Oye, have you improved your software protection since the last time? – he smirked, delighted with the fact she seemed to be still in the dark about who exactly had done all the breaking in then.

- You can't be seriously thinking about stealing from the police! – she cried out indignantly.

- Seimei wants me to – he shrugged as if that explained everything.

- It's breaking the law – she stammered, fully aware it wasn't a strong argument in a talk with Akame Nisei.

- Come on, as if training people to fight other people was legal – he snickered – I'll be taking the DNA tests results, not prosecutors' addresses.

Nana bit her lip, but Ritsuka quirked in:

- It's the best idea I've heard today – he rubbed his tired eyes – Maybe you should go with him…

- To watch me? – Nisei crossed his arms, eyebrows furrowing.

- No – Ritsuka corrected sternly – To *help* you.

- I work alone.

- For fuck's sake! – Seimei punched the table – Obey me. I've told you to get the reports, so stop barking like a rabid dog and do it – Nisei made a sulking face – I think Nana would be of great help, after all, she does fake documents presented to the Academy students' parents – he smirked at the technician, who flamed pink with embarrassment.

After Seimei's outburst, both Nana and Nisei decided to give it a try and cooperate, reluctantly returning to the computers.

...

A/N I'd call it a breakthrough of some kind ;) And a miracle, given the team XD If someone's wondering, Nisei's a computer programming student.


	10. The First Encounter

...

**The first encounter**

...

- I'm thinking – Ritsuka had been fidgeting on his seat for some time now – About what was said by the Mysterious fighter… - he paused under his brother's heated glare.

- It. Wasn't. Nisei – Seimei spat.

- I'm not saying it was him – Ritsuka's ears twitched in irritation – What I mean is, what if he hadn't been referring to a person's name but their characteristic trait? – he stammered nervously, intimidated by his brother, just as when they'd been still children and Seimei had been explaining something to him, making him awe his knowledge.

- Red eyes? Intriguing – Seimei tapped his chin.

- And rather convincing – Ritsuka was encouraged – Logically reasoning, why would he remember his opponent's name? I can't see Nisei introducing himself in a battle, what would be his point? To make himself easier to caught? It's normal to say the name of your unit, but then, the Mysterious fighter would have recalled 'Beloved', not 'Akame'.

Seimei cursed himself in his mind. He'd been so engrossed in proving Nisei innocent that he hadn't spared that detail much thought. What Ritsuka was saying was blatantly obvious.

- Besides – Soubi finally spoke up, albeit sullenly – The fighter was pretty much out of it, therefore I highly doubt he'd been able to remember somebody's surname. But even in his horrible state, he would have his killer's eyes literally in front of him.

- An albino? – Seimei frowned – Even if that's so, it's very rare for an albino to have red eyes, they usually have them of a light blue colour.

- Not necessarily – Ritsuka amended – The killer may be an albino, true, but they may simply wear contact lenses or, the whole eye appears to be red not an iris only.

- A congenital alteration or an allergic reaction – Nagisa provided – I do agree that albinos are rare to have red irises. But some inflammation are prone to cause a 'bloodshot eyes' effect, even to a very extreme extent that may be mistaken for red irises. We need to remember that guy was under severe shock.

- That's something. Not many fighters have red eyes – Soubi was ready for some action – Can we check it somehow?

Nagisa smiled at him:

- Quite easily. I keep records of all the students ever arriving at the Academy, so we may find clue about someone having problems with their eyes or being an albino – she hurried to bring them.

While they were waiting for her return, Nana reappeared, sweat moistening her forehead:

- I'm never going to do that again! – she exclaimed, sinking on a chair – Your fighter's a madman! – she shot at Seimei angrily.

Aoyagi smirked.

- What happened? – inquired Ritsuka, fighting a laugh – You look unnerved.

- Unnerved! – the technician hid her face in her arm – Gods! He almost got us caught! I don't even want to know where he has learnt to break into the police system… I don't care, but he waited for the very last second until he kindly removed himself from their data! If they had caught us, they'd track us right back here…

Seimei snickered, that was very like Nisei to scare Nana with that possibility.

At that moment, the fighter emerged, holding a pile of papers in his hands, grinning like mad:

- Here you are – he handed the papers to Seimei and plopped down on a chair – I'd say I have two news: good news and bad news. Which one would you like to start with?

- The good one – Ritsuka decided and Seimei nodded.

- Alright – Nisei sounded business – Then I managed to find the reports concerning our murders and steal them.

- I can't fathom what is the bad news in that case – Seimei frowned.

- Well – his fighter sighed, giving him a pleading look to understand he wasn't at fault – Only two victims have been identified.

- How's that? The DNA tests…

- Have been run. Unfortunately, DNA is pretty useless when you have nothing to compare it to – Nisei grimaced – There's been no material available to the coroner that may have enabled him to identify the corpses. He's left with no match in his database.

Everyone was extremely disappointed with that, having hoped for some breakthrough.

- The two identified people? – Seimei asked.

- Right here – Nisei handed the right reports to him – A girl from the first pair and, unluckily, the Mysterious guy.

- At least we'll find the IDs of the first unit… - Ritsuka tried to find a bright side – After Nagisa brings the files…

Soon, the scientist returned with the Zeros.

- They'll help – she explained – There are tons of them – she deposited the files in the centre of the table – Have you found something? – she noticed Nana.

- We know the names of two victims – the technician was still badly shaken.

- Is everything alright?

- No, Nisei almost gave her a heart attack – Ritsuka snorted – He seem to have behaved rather reckless with obtaining the data.

- I had everything under control – the fighter huffed, folding his arms – She exaggerates.

Nagisa sent Nana a compassionate smile:

- My files are pretty safe. Let's begin – she divided the files into eight piles and gave them to the people around the table.

- Cool – Youji eyed his pile – Ten hours and we're done.

He was awfully right, judging by the size of each pile. That was why Seimei always preferred others working for him.

- Hey, look! – Natsuo shouted after minutes of silence – I've found your file – he turned to Soubi, beaming – Wanna hear it out?

Soubi's face showed his disinterest:

- If you have to.

- People, listen! I guess we can skip the name part… Ah! Ritsu's notes: 'has a gift with words… Etc., etc.… Fiercely loyal, devoted… an invincible fighter…'

- Boring! I've got something better – Youji snickered devilishly – Aoyagi Seimei!

Seimei actually looked up and Nisei leaned over to hear better, already grinning.

- 'Appears to have an inclination towards unpredictable behaviour… At fourteen, has developed a huge self-esteem… Difficult to work with because of arrogant and dominant personality… Seems to display a sadistic streak… Disturbingly persistent…'

Nisei laughed out:

- How very true! – he patted Seimei's shoulder – I totally love the 'disturbingly persistent' part!

Seimei shook his hand off, lifting his chin up:

- Do you now? Because *I* have found something even more interesting – he showed a file titled 'Akame Nisei' to everyone.

- B-but – Nisei stuttered – I've never attended the Academy!

- Nothing to be proud of – Soubi chuckled – You'd learn self-control here.

- At least this way I'm not a robot – Nisei stuck out his tongue at him.

- Read it! – Youji nudged Seimei with excitement.

- Ok – the sacrifice readjusted his glasses – 'Displays signs of severe mental disorder… An extreme case of a borderline personality… A sociopathic behaviour… Does not seem to understand the concept of socially accepted morality and ethics… A bipolar disorder…'

- How awful! You made it sound as if I were a total psycho – he gave Nagisa an offended look.

- Well – the scientist's lips twitched upwards – It's not as if I've made it up…

- And the photo! – Nisei didn't appear to have heard her – I truly look as if I was mentally ill! – he tried to pry the photo from Seimei's hand.

- News for you, you always look like that – Youji snickered.

- That should give you something to think about – Natsuo added, elbowing him.

- How horrible! I'm so very cute! – Nisei smiled sweetly – Stop waving that damned photo! – he frowned and jumped up to catch it.

The sacrifice chuckled, pushing him to his chair:

- I've told you black doesn't suit you.

- It does suit me on the inside – Nisei pouted.

- That was a very sane thing to say – Seimei commented dryly and the others began to laugh despite their dislike towards the fighter. He really looked funny, pouting and feigning being offended.

Suddenly, the door opened and a very confused Ritsu stepped inside. Nagisa tried to say something but giggling prevented her from voicing it. Ritsu's mouth twitched:

- I'd understand him – he motioned to Nisei with his head – Laughing over a murder, but I certainly don't get everyone other but him to find it funny.

Everyone surpassed their laughter immediately. Seimei even looked as if someone had slapped him.

- We weren't exactly laughing at the murder – Ritsuka whispered apologetically – And we have a clue.

- Good, what's that?

- Names of two victims – Ritsuka omitted the part about red-eyed fighter, thinking that eyes were a delicate subject for the principal.

- We're looking them up – Nagisa added.

- I've got her! – Nana said at the same time – I've just opened her file: Suzuki Akiha – she read the first few lines – She's the Speechless sacrifice, leaving the school over ten years ago.

- Right – Seimei looked to the coroner's report – She was 28 when she died.

- Young age – Nagisa frowned – We should remember her quite well… Ritsu?

- As far as I recall she left a day after her fighter was found… He wasn't Japanese and had been trained somewhere in Europe… A pure luck they met each other.

- His name was Doyle Tanaí – Nana read aloud – We don't have anything on him.

- He's Irish and he's rather small. And it's actually Tanaí Doyle, he's a Westerner – Nisei unfolded his arms.

- Have you met him? – Nagisa demanded.

Even Seimei looked at him sternly.

- I've never seen the guy – Nisei defended himself – But the name is Irish and it means a 'slender person'.

- You speak Irish? – Seimei asked angrily, ready to backhand him for withholding information.

- I don't. I used to try to learn it when I was about ten or something. Got bored, though.

- Alright – Nagisa sighed – So we have the first pair, Speechless. Now let's find the rest.

They dived into the files and Ritsu excused himself from the room, knowing he couldn't help them. Unfortunately, no file held anything about a red-eyed fighter or sacrifice.

Finally, Seimei called a break.

...

Soubi was smoking, leaning against a wall in a garden. He felt so numb, so completely drained of energy. He knew it was meeting Seimei that affected him in this way.

He sighed, taking a long drag from a cigarette.

Gods, he had kind of come to believe that Seimei had abandoned him for some unspecified reasons concerning names or simply by a twist of fate. Maybe Seimei, ever-so-perfect Seimei, have decided sharing a name with a blank was derogatory, that he'd been tainting the name of Beloved. He had even hoped that Seimei had envisioned he'd become a fierce, loyal protector of Ritsuka, that he'd come to love the boy and therefore had left him with his brother. Maybe he hadn't wanted to use his first fighter for such abominable acts he'd been planning to commit, had deemed him too good for that.

He now knew he'd been fooling himself. He'd been discarded because that fucking Akame was *better*.

He'd been feeling like a dumb shit the whole morning, never coming up with an idea worthy of mentioning, while that psycho had turned out to be *bright*. Not only bright, but *skilled*.

Soubi couldn't use the Photoshop for the life of his and Akame had put Nana to shame with his computer skills. Heck, he'd even showed some initiative with finding all those articles and missing people lists.

Soubi could see clearly why he'd been thrown away. Nisei was Beloved. Nisei was highly intelligent. Nisei was knowledgeable and resourceful. Nisei was witty and had a charming personality when he only wanted to. So what he'd lost to Soubi in a battle? He'd been drunk so it'd been no fair duel.

He exhaled, sinking to the ground. Maybe Nisei had been right, he *was* envious of him.

- Soubi? – Ritsuka's soft voice shook him out of his musings – Why are you here? Everyone's eating cakes…

The blonde smiled gently:

- It's alright, I didn't want to smoke inside, especially when people were eating.

- Soubi – Ritsuka kneeled down – Don't worry.

- I'm really ok – he tried to sound happy.

- Don't worry, because I'm going mad with it myself – Ritsuka laughed a little – I feel like a moron.

Soubi looked up, surprised:

- You too? – he didn't mean to say that, but Ritsuka only giggled more:

- Yes! Gods, I feel like that stupid sidekick every superhero has, you know, the one wearing orange thighs and a green waistcoat while his super-friend is clad in fashionable black outfit.

Soubi let himself smile a little.

- Hey, listen to me – Ritsuka nudged his head up – You may not be a fucking Bill Gates, but you're still the best fighter ever in my opinion. It doesn't matter Nisei's the best in my brother's opinion, because, really, you're for me and he's for Seimei. I don't need the same things Seimei does – he explained sternly, then caught himself on calling Soubi a thing – I mean…

- Shh… - Soubi lifted his head to kiss Ritsuka – I understand. You aren't jealous of Seimei owning Nisei, because you actually prefer totally hopeless cretins – he chuckled, spotting Ritsuka's cheeks flaring.

- Stupid Soubi – he murmured affectionately.

...

- Help yourself to a cookie, before that guy eats everything – Youji grumbled when the Loveless pair entered the room, motioning to Nisei propped on a window still, a fistful of cookies in front of him.

- He's taking advantage of Seimei having gone to a toilette – Natsuo was equally grumpy.

- As well as the fact you're afraid to stop me – Nisei commented in a liquid voice, not sparing them a glance, a lazy smile on his face.

- Who's afraid of you! – Youji jumped up, glaring at him.

- You – Nisei bit on a cookie – You reek of your fear of me.

- We're so gonna show you! – Natsuo was right behind his sacrifice.

Nisei chuckled darkly:

- You? You were huddled in a corner, shaking like leaves until Agatsuma came back – he tossed a cookie in the air and caught it with his mouth – How entertaining!

Both Youji and Natsuo were red to the tips of their ears.

- You shouldn't be afraid of him – stated Ritsuka.

The Zeros, Nisei and even Soubi gave him a doubtful look.

- You shouldn't be afraid of him – Ritsuka stressed – Because we're a team and allies don't attack each other – he knew better than to say allies *trust* each other.

- Well spoken, Ritsuka – Seimei snickered, standing on a doorstep – He won't attack anyone – he reassured the Zeros.

- Great, then… - Ritsuka's words were cut off by his mobile – Yes? – his eyebrows furrowed as he listened carefully – He's right, we'll be there – he shut the mobile closed.

- What's that? – Soubi spotted his distress.

- It's Ai, we need to go, now! – he turned back and hurried out of the room – Another attack, hurry up! The battle's still unfinished!

Soubi ran right after him, followed by Seimei and Nisei, who put all his cookies in his mouth, naturally choking on them after taking a step.

- Don't choke on them, you idiot! – Seimei grabbed his arm, forcing him out.

They reached the Toyota in a record time.

- *I* am driving – the older Aoyagi pushed Soubi away from the driver's door – Ritsuka, give me directions, you two – he gave the fighters a stern look – On the back. The one to open his gob is going to lose his teeth.

They got in without complaints, already high on adrenaline with the prospect of catching the murderers.

- Where to? – Seimei started an engine.

- An old warehouse in the suburbs – Ritsuka was a little shocked that Seimei would drive, it seemed out of character for him – Fifteen kilometres from here.

- Let's go.

...

- We're here – Seimei stopped the car on a puddled road – Where are your guys?

- Somewhere near a small forest over there – Ritsuka pointed shadowed trees ahead – Soubi, can you sense them?

- I can see them – the blonde got out and strolled to the Breathless pair, the others on his heels.

- Ritsuka – Midori ran up to the boy – They're still fighting, just behind the trees.

- The fighter's extremely strong – Ai scratched her arm absent-mindly – His aura's like Soubi's, only darker and thicker…

- We'll worry later – Soubi interrupted her impatiently – We need to stop them.

- It's nearing the end! – Nisei suddenly took off.

- Wait – Seimei's order went unnoticed – Damn you – the sacrifice scurried after his fighter.

- Who's that? – Midori didn't have a chance to notice the other newcomers' faces.

- Later, stay here and guard our backs – Ritsuka grabbed Soubi's hand and ran after his brother.

...

- Nisei! – Seimei called his fighter to a halt, but was once again ignored – Wait!

Nisei only gritted his teeth, his right hand on fire with pain from disobeying and speeded up, reaching a small clearing behind the trees. He quickly looked around, his senses picking up the signs of a battle being held. He lifted his upper lip, canines showing for a second and released a massive bubble of energy, the kind of energy that carried his "fighter's fingerprint" – alarming the opponent of his strength and aura. He hoped it would distract the attackers enough to lower their guard and enable him to force himself into the system.

He tensed up, ready to let his power loose, when he felt himself being sucked in and thrown to the ground. He caught himself with one knee and his hands, only to see the battle system shut down and two dark figures flee in the opposite direction.

- ¡Joder! – he swore, breaking into a run. He wanted to at least get a glimpse of the pair, as they were clearly avoiding a challenge from him.

- Nisei! – Seimei arrived on the clearing only to watch his fighter leave – Fuck you! – he ran after him, fearing for the fighter facing the deadly opponents alone.

The Loveless pair also reached the clearing.

- Soubi – Ritsuka noticed two figures laying on the ground – The victims!

To his relief, the pair was alive, a fighter cradling his sacrifice's limp body to his chest:

- Who're you? – he rasped out, shielding the sacrifice, giving Ritsuka a guarded look.

- Aoyagi Ritsuka and Agatsuma Soubi – Ritsuka put his arms up to show he had peaceful intentions – We're Loveless.

The fighter clutched the body he was holding even stronger:

- Go ahead, I'm not going to fight you.

Ritsuka stepped back, puzzled. It was Soubi who spoke calmly:

- We're not here to fight you.

- No? Then why did you release your power into our battle?

- It wasn't me – Soubi folded his arms – We're here to help.

Ritsuka took advantage of the guy being distracted and kneeled down next to him:

- Is he badly hurt?

The fighter frowned with distrust, but was in no condition to move away:

- I don't know – he replied unwillingly – The spells were so powerful… - he looked ready to faint, but Ritsuka propped him up and made him lean on his own shoulder.

- Don't worry, we're going to bring you to a doctor – well, Nagisa was a doctor after all, at least she'd confessed having graduated a medicine university.

- Why would you help us? – the fighter was fighting to stay conscious, his eyelids closing on their own accord.

- Because it's wrong to hurt people – Ritsuka replied soothingly.

- They're back – Soubi announced and soon Nisei emerged from the shadows. On every other occasion, it would be frightening.

- Fuck them, they got away – he was furious and letting it show on his face – They had a motorbike parked behind those lone trees. Without a plate, of course…

Seimei caught up, panting and sweating:

- You damned idiot! – he slapped his fighter hard, making the unknown fighter gasp and regain slipping consciousness instantly – Don't challenge people without my orders!

- It's not my fault you're fucking slow! – Nisei yelled back, massaging his cheek – If I'd waited for your damn orders, they'd have finished those brats off!

- Since when you're such a white hat? – Soubi snickered in amusement.

- Since that sluggish jerk makes me one! – he was ready to punch something, anything really, and Soubi just happened to come in handy.

To his surprise, Soubi blocked his fist.

- Control yourself, Akame – he spat, twisting the thin wrist.

- Let him go! – Ritsuka shrieked – Can't you two hold a normal conversation, without plucking out each other's eyes? – he was a little despaired, as the boy he was helping up was clearly petrified.

Soubi reluctantly released Nisei's wrist. The dark fighter gave him a murderous glare and inspected his hand. He cried in outrage when Seimei snatched his scarf and wiped off the sweat from his forehead with it:

- What are you doing! It cost more than your entire outfit! – he wanted to continue, but fell silent under Seimei's cold stare.

- That's why you're the errand boy here – he handed the wet scarf back – Take care of it.

Nisei put the cloth in his pocket, wrinkling his nose.

- Sorry to interrupt – Ritsuka's voice resembled Seimei's – But we're here to help them, not banter happily.

The fighter in his arms was beginning to weigh more and more, his eyes closing despite his efforts to stay aware. Soubi bent down to pick him up.

- Tell him to take the other one – Ritsuka suggested to Seimei, pointing at Nisei.

_Right, just how do you tell your little brother your fighter is a weakling unable to pick a boy up without breaking in half and don't lose your face?_

- Sure – he stepped aside to let Ritsuka go after Soubi.

The boy sent him a suspicious look, but went nevertheless.

- Ok – Seimei sighed – Take him by his arms and hang him on your back and I'll hold his legs.

They swiftly arranged the limp body on Nisei's back and clumsily proceed after the Loveless pair.

The guy's feet stunk ungodly.

...

- What the hell are they doing here! – Ai shrieked spotting the Beloved pair swaying on the road, an unconscious person arranged between them in a pitiful heap.

- Show some fucking gratefulness, stupid brat – Nisei grunted – If it wasn't for me, your skinny little ass would be highly endangered and *not* only by my libido – he leered at her suggestively.

- Nisei! – Ritsuka cried out, reddening.

Midori stepped in front of Ai, covering her and glaring at the dark fighter. The atmosphere grew tense.

- Don't worry – Seimei's light tone was completely out of place – If his private parts got near anyone other but me, he'd lose them.

- How nice! Sounds like a love confession for me – Nisei snickered. He'd gladly jump at Seimei to hug him, but a dead weight on his back stopped him effectively.

- Why is your brother here, Loveless? – Midori wasn't swayed by that pointless talk.

Ritsuka shifted uncomfortably, so Soubi lent him a hand:

- They're helping us with the case, the murderers have turned out to be much more dangerous than we've expected.

- But Beloved! – Midori wasn't at all convinced.

- I can't think of a stronger ally – Ritsuka quietly explained.

- But I can think of several more *trustworthy* allies – Midori deadpanned.

- I do trust them, for the duration of the case – Ritsuka confessed shyly, knowing how stupid it made him.

- You're so naïve, Loveless – Midori shook his head – Your brother still affects you as strongly as ever – he looked at Seimei with disgust.

- I'd be happy to chitchat – Seimei drawled – If you were actually worthy of my attention.

Nisei smirked and Midori only glared harder.

- We should get going – Soubi decided before a verbal (hopefully only verbal) fight began – They're in serious need of medical treatment.

They stood before a big problem: how to transport eight people in a small Toyota.

- I know that theoretically nothing is impossible for him who will try, but I guess Alexander never drove a compact – Nisei joked, testing the range of the car seats movement.

- It doesn't take a genius to see we won't fit in – Seimei sighed, wishing to be back already. Field work wasn't for him, the events of the day confirmed that.

- We'll get a bus – Midori announced, making it clear he's offended by the mere prospect of being in one vehicle with Aoyagi Seimei.

- We'll meet at the Academy, right? – Ritsuka tried to sound cheerful.

- Yes – Midori walked away, with Ai trailing after him. She did wave to Ritsuka, though.

- They'll get over it – Soubi whispered, hugging him from behind – Give them time. You're right, we desperately need their assistance.

- Listen – Seimei began in a strong voice, getting their attention – I'll drive, Soubi will sit next to me with Ritsuka on his knees and Nisei will take care of the bodies on the backseats. Hurry up – he was already slipping inside, while Nisei tried to fit between the prone body of the sacrifice and the car's door.

...

A/N Comments are gladly welcomed :)


	11. Pledged

...

**Pledged**

...

They were eating dinner while Nagisa and Ritsu were tending to the unknown pair.

- I don't get it – Nisei was jabbing his fish with chopsticks furiously – Why would they run away?

No one was able to provide a sure answer.

- Maybe they got frightened? – Ritsuka suggested, playing with his rice.

- Right – Soubi snorted – They were strong enough to hope to handle him.

- Exactly – Seimei sounded as cool as always – They were strong enough to *hope* to handle him, but not enough to be *sure* of it. It suggests they were more afraid of giving us an opportunity to measure their power than to learn their name, because they fled without killing the other pair.

- How weird! I'd take the challenge if I were them – Nisei's fish was in a pitiful state.

- I don't doubt it – Seimei didn't appear to be happy with that – You have that pathetic need to prove yourself whenever an opportunity arises.

The fighter's cheek got pink and he choked back a retort, conscious of Soubi's mocking smirk.

- It only means you're not capable of having an ulterior motive – Seimei continued with his unfair accusation, for Nisei was very capable of having an ulterior motive – And you act on your instincts – the sacrifice was so exhausted with the trip that made him so afraid for his fighter's well-being that he did what was his natural defence in such cases: he took it out on Nisei.

- Seimei – Ritsuka called his brother softly – I think you're unjust. His actions probably saved their lives – he tugged at his sleeve – It's normal for him as a fighter to crave challenge – he stopped under Seimei's hard glare.

- It's my personal affair how I treat my fighter – he spat – You'd better take care of yours.

- I do – Ritsuka shot back hotly – And I dare to claim I'm far better at it than you are – he grasped Soubi's hand under a table.

Seimei laughed spitefully:

- You're perfect at spoiling him. The thing is, animals need a strong hand.

- Soubi's not an animal – Ritsuka stated calmly but with emotion – He's a human being and I see him as such. That way I get more than a blind devotion from him in return – he finished quietly, a little embarrassed.

- How thoughtful, little brother – Seimei folded his arms behind his head – Only I don't suppose it makes a difference to him.

- Shouldn't you rather ask Nisei whether it makes a difference or not? – Ritsuka turned to the dark fighter.

So did Seimei.

- I don't care how I'm treated – Nisei answered indifferently – I have no need for feelings, so why should it matter to me?

- See? – Seimei snickered and Ritsuka bit his lip – They don't truly feel, they only feign it sometimes.

- That kind of talk bores me – Nisei stretched – I'm going out for a smoke – he stood up, stretched once again and exited the room.

Ritsuka looked devastated and Seimei smiled triumphantly.

His smile faltered when he remembered Nisei had quitted smoking years ago because of a lungs illness.

...

Ritsuka lost his appetite completely as his mind was in turmoil.

Sure, he hated his brother's fighter: he was sick, cruel, cunning, sneaky, had no morals, killed without the slightest hesitation and usually spoke gruesomely. But in the last few hours, he'd noticed Nisei was also intelligent, had a sense of humour and his supposed mental illness was most probably a bipolar disorder, making him friendly and outgoing at one moment, only to change to malicious and withdrawn at the next. And when he finally found enough courage in himself to look him in the eyes, the black orbs turned out to be full of a myriad of emotion carelessly masked with a cold indifference. Nisei may be an appalling person, but he felt, and felt extremely strongly.

There was something else Ritsuka had spotted too: how Nisei made everything to brighten Seimei's mood, how desperately he yearned for a praise, how betrayed he'd been when Seimei had proposed to work with them, how much he loved his brother. It was different from what Soubi felt for him – Nisei didn't love Seimei as his fighter, he loved him as a lover would. In return, Seimei treated him like trash, beating him into believing he was a dog deserving every punishment his owner administrated.

Ritsuka no longer loved his brother like he used to, there was no chance for that blind feeling to ever reappear. But he still wished him everything best and maybe, unfortunately, the love of that twisted creature was the best that Seimei could ever get.

...

Nisei dashed out of the Academy building without paying any attention to where he was going. He came to a halt under a big oak, throwing himself to the ground, pulling his legs to his chest and leaning on a firm old trunk. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

He'd almost lost his cool back there. Had almost let himself crack.

He tried to focus on his heartbeat, a gentle breeze, a swoosh of leaves to distract his mind from thinking about Seimei.

As usual, his mind didn't cooperate with him.

He had managed to convince himself Seimei's treatment of him was right, was how it was supposed to be. His Sacrifice had repeated thousands of times fighters were animals, inferior to their sacrifices. He understood it: his mind was warped, his body weak and sickly, his soul empty and his heart…

He shook his head. He wasn't going there, his heart always betrayed him, attacking him with urges and emotion he wasn't meant to have. Seimei had once told him it'd been a mistake a fighter's power had been deposited in him. It may have been true. It may have been destined for his older brother.

He saw so clearly how inferior to that Agatsuma bastard he was. He couldn't control himself, even though he tried, always losing his temper spectacularly. He wasn't able to sit still, fidgeting and shifting, despite his best efforts to learn to assume an aloof exterior. He constantly wished for some action, whether a violent fight or a long research didn't truly matter to him, and he wasn't able to wait for Seimei's orders, he caught himself doing something on his own times and times again. Finally, he was losing to Agatsuma again and again.

It could mean only one thing: he was a worse, weaker fighter and Seimei was going to discard him. The cooperation with Loveless was only going to make this decision faster.

He was obviously doing something wrong to be constantly scolded and punished. Soubi hadn't been disciplined a single time during their stay here and Ritsuka was rather kind towards him. Must be because Soubi was bright and he was… Deranged.

He whimpered, hugging himself. His thoughts were getting fuzzier with every passing second, blending into pictures of himself being slapped, being yelled at, being defeated, ridiculed… Of himself dying alone in a dark padded room, big feverish eyes on a thin pale face closing for eternity.

...

Nagisa stepped into the room, looking immensely tired:

- They should be waking up soon – the scientist sunk onto a chair.

- Are their states serious? – Seimei readjusted his glasses.

- Not really – Nagisa straightened her hair – That is, more messy than serious. Apparently their opponents' goal was to completely drain them of their energy rather than cause physical damage, so it shouldn't take long for their bodies to restore the lost strength. The sacrifice's condition is a little bit worse, he had a slight concussion, but nothing to fret about.

Seimei nodded and Ritsuka sighed with relief.

- Do you know their name? – Soubi asked, putting his chopsticks down neatly.

- Oh yes – Nagisa smiled – It's Pledged.

...

- You may talk to him now – Nagisa smiled at Ritsuka, opening the door to a room where the Pledged pair was resting – But I must warn you, he's awfully shaken.

Ritsuka nodded in understanding and went in. The sacrifice had not yet regained his consciousness, but the fighter was awake, propped on three pillows in a way that enabled him to observe his sacrifice.

- Hello – Ritsuka softly alerted him of his presence – How are you feeling?

The fighter didn't even turn to face him.

- Hey, it's me, Ritsuka – the boy sat down on a chair next to a bed the other was laying on – What's your name?

- Makoto – the fighter provided in a faint voice – Takahashi Makoto.

- Nice to meet you – Ritsuka smiled widely – Do you need anything? I'll get you…

Makoto sent him a heart-breaking look:

- I need to be punished.

- What? Stop saying such nonsense – Ritsuka's ears flattened in irritation – Why would you need *that*?

Makoto ducked his head:

- I failed my Sacrifice.

- Failed? – Ritsuka tried to stay calm – He's alive, you kept him alive through a battle with a much stronger opponent…

- I was weaker – Makoto interrupted – I wasn't able to match that other fighter's power.

- It's normal, I mean, there are always fighters who're stronger and weaker than you, you have no choice but to face them – Ritsuka's tail was twitching.

Makoto had tears in his eyes:

- I disappointed him so much, I should think first… I'm so sorry, how can I be forgiven if I'm not punished? – he wailed.

- Please, calm down – Ritsuka hesitantly patted his hand – I'm sure he'll be proud of you when he wakes up.

Makoto shook his head sadly:

- How can you know…

- I'm a sacrifice myself – Ritsuka said gently – I will never punish my fighter for protecting me as well as he could.

- Then you're a weird sacrifice – Makoto decided, turning his back on Ritsuka, crying into a quilt on his sacrifice's bed.

Ritsuka sighed and quietly left them alone.

...

- How it went? – Soubi caught him the moment he closed the door – Did you find out anything?

- No – Ritsuka bit his lip – He's despairing he failed his sacrifice, it's impossible to talk with him in a sensible way…

- Hmm – Soubi lit a cigarette in such a unconcerned manner that it made Ritsuka angry with him:

- The guy's convinced he has to be punished! – he waved his hands madly – He's obsessed with that thought!

Soubi leaned on a wall, crossing his legs at his ankles:

- Well – he exhaled some smoke – He's right.

- The fuck!

- Ritsuka, a fighter's duty is to protect their sacrifice – Soubi explained softly – When their sacrifice is hurt in a battle, it means a fighter didn't perform correctly.

- But – Ritsuka stuttered – It's normal for a sacrifice to take damage, that's their role!

- A sacrifice's role is to command a fighter – the blonde corrected – A good fighter would never allow their sacrifice to experience pain in a battle, it's a sign of their failure.

- So you actually think you should be punished whenever I get restricted during a battle? – Ritsuka's eyes narrowed.

- Of course, I deserve it – Soubi didn't even blink – Whenever a fighter disappoints their sacrifice, they should be punished hard enough to never dare to repeat their mistake.

Ritsuka felt his vision going blurry:

- It's awful! It's awful and totally unfair! – he choked out – Why should a sacrifice hurt the person who's the closest to him? It's wrong to think like that!

Soubi looked a little sad:

- But it's necessary. A fighter would never learn how to perform unless properly trained and treated.

- I don't want to hear about it from you!

- Is that an order? – Soubi eyed him evenly.

- It's a request – Ritsuka snapped – Do what you want.

- I want what Ritsuka wants – Soubi replied and Ritsuka wanted to punch him:

- Alright. Then I want you to talk to that guy – he said instead, thinking it may be a good idea.

Soubi nodded and Ritsuka pushed the door-knob before he could change his mind. It seemed the Pledged fighter hadn't moved a muscle after his exit.

- Hey, Makoto – Ritsuka plastered a happy smile on his face – I'd like you to meet my fighter.

Makoto turned to them reluctantly.

- I'm Agatsuma Soubi – Soubi introduced himself plainly, no emotion colouring his voice.

Ritsuka gritted his teeth.

- I've heard about you – Makoto frowned – They say you're a perfect fighter.

They fell silent after that. Well, what answer could they give?

- I wonder – Ritsuka drawled, quickly checking Makoto's posture – If you could possibly tell us who were you fighting with when we arrived.

Makoto's expression didn't change:

- I can't.

- Don't you know it? – Ritsuka pressed.

- I'm not allowed to tell who and why – Makoto stated, clutching his sacrifice's hand – He told me to keep it secret.

Ritsuka felt a headache coming his way:

- But it's very important – he begged the fighter to realise it – Those guys are murderers, they can't be left loose…

- I see – Makoto nodded solemnly – But I still can't tell you – he folded his arms.

- Soubi, tell him – Ritsuka was close to tears. How could people be that unreasonable!

Soubi pressed his lips into a thin line:

- I'm sorry, Ritsuka, but he won't tell anything even if I tortured him. Do you wish me to, though?

Ritsuka wanted to shout at him but Makoto looked indifferent, tilting his head slightly.

- Of course not! I want you to see reason – he pleaded Makoto, to no avail:

- I'm being reasonable.

- Soubi! – Ritsuka was nearing despair.

- He is, Ritsuka – Soubi assured – He's loyal to his sacrifice.

- One more word – Ritsuka clenched his fists – One more word about fighters and sacrifices and I'm going to explode! Why can't you see it's a murder and serial killers we're talking about? Stop this fighter and sacrifice nonsense!

Both fighters gave him a confused look, so he simply turned away and fled from the room, furiously rubbing his eyes. He could hear Soubi exit after him, so he speeded up, not wishing to face him just yet.

...

He ran down the corridor and to the garden. He turned at a corner of the building, crashing into a person behind it. He lost his balance, but a pair of thin arms hoisted him up before he could flatten his nose on a narrow pavement.

- How clumsy, Rit-chan! – he heard Nisei's voice – What a careless child, not looking where he's going!

Ritsuka let himself be steered up and straightened his shirt, huffing:

- I'm hardly a child, I'm sixteen.

- Well – Nisei tapped his cheek – Still six years younger than me, so you're a child.

- Weird logic. I'll always be six years younger, even when you'll be fifty.

Nisei seemed to consider it:

- Probably – he then added – What an angry face!

- Just leave me alone – Ritsuka pushed him away, even though Nisei wasn't exactly trying to get near him.

- Hey, hey! – the fighter protested at the rough handling, lifting his arms up – Do I sense a fight with a certain blonde here?

- Don't mention him – Ritsuka's ears twitched with agitation, making Nisei laugh.

- I knew it!

Ritsuka angrily strolled past the dark adult.

- Oh, Rit-chan, such a fiery temper! – Nisei caught up with him, snickering – I wonder what has he done…? Are you planning to punish him?

Nisei certainly didn't anticipate being smacked by the younger Aoyagi quite that hard.

- Not. A. Word. About. Punishment! – Ritsuka exploded, kicking some pebbles – What's with fighters and punishments?

Nisei gave him an odd look.

- Oh, forget it – Ritsuka turned away, only to swirl on his heel to face Nisei again – Do you think it's a fighter's fault when a battle's lost, too?

Nisei looked at him questioningly, then tilted his head left:

- Is that a serious question?

- Of course – the boy huffed, swishing his tail – The most serious one.

- Then – Nisei's tone changed to a business-like one – I'd say it depends.

- Really? – Ritsuka's eyebrows shot up as he didn't expect that kind of answer.

- Yes – Nisei scratched his neck thoughtfully – I mean, it depends on the circumstances. It may be a fighter's fault, if he or she forgets or is careless about putting up defences or gets distracted during an attack of an opponent. It's also their fault if they experiment too much with their spells, making them unclear or easy to deflect.

Ritsuka's ears flattened:

- So it is their fault when they lose a battle after all?

- No – Nisei smiled, pleased that his answers were being considered – It can be a sacrifice's fault, too. A sacrifice may be distracting their fighter or give contradicting orders as well as forget to give the command to fight. They may sometimes be reluctant to take damage or even participate in a battle, leaving their fighters to take all the injury on their own.

Ritsuka looked at him with surprise:

- So orders are that important in a battle?

- You don't know? – it was Nisei's turn to be surprised – Of course they are! Each fighter has a very specific approach concerning orders. Some of them literally can't fight unless being constantly commanded and some prefer to be given a free hand. Your Soubi, for example, requires to be ordered rather frequently, or at least be told clearly what result of a battle is desired by you. I guess he also needs to be assured of your trust in him and of that you're not badly hurt.

Ritsuka nodded, it sounded very like Soubi:

- What about you?

- Me? – Nisei grinned – You'd like to know, Rit-chan! – he laughed, causing Ritsuka to glare at him – Vale, vale. After all, Soubi could probably tell you anyway – he shrugged – So, I don't like being commanded. Sure, I can handle an order or two, but nothing more. It's awfully distracting to have a command thrown at you when you already have a plan of your course of action. I guess it has something to do with my pattern of thinking – a mild way of saying 'me being slightly insane' – I don't seem to grasp Seimei's concept behind his words and, therefore, I fail to carry the order out.

Ritsuka nodded again, fascinated. He also realised it may be what made Nisei such a dangerous fighter – his opponents couldn't use his sacrifice's commands to predict his next spells.

- So – he said lightly – It may be both a sacrifice's and a fighter's fault when a battle is lost?

- Yes – Nisei frowned – But then, I don't believe it should be, uhm… Divided like that – he started to play with his long hair – After all, a sacrifice and a fighter make a team, a unit. They both strive for the same, at least they should and if they not something's dreadfully amiss. We're one soul split into two bodies, just like Plato said – his gaze became slightly unfocused – Blaming only a fighter is like blaming a goalkeeper for a lost match, while the whole team was playing. In a fighting unit, those two persons should complete each other, like a perfect puzzle. When they lose, it's because they were *both* too weak, not because one of them failed. It's unfair for a sacrifice to demand from their fighter more than from themselves, as well as the other way around… - Nisei fell silent.

Ritsuka felt something weird overwhelming his body. Soubi had never talked like that…

- Who taught you that? – he asked in a small voice.

- Taught? – Nisei frowned – I can't be taught – he automatically replied and Ritsuka was sure they were his brother's words – It feels true – it was also true that his believes were crushed again and again by his own Sacrifice.

Ritsuka, on the other hand, wished wholeheartedly that Soubi would think this way, too. He itched to know what Nisei thought about punishments, but somehow he didn't suppose he'd get a straight answer. So he chose to say instead:

- Nisei, will you help me? – he ducked his head in embarrassment.

- Why, Rit-chan, I'm already helping you! – the teasing fighter was back.

- Not that. I mean something more particular – Ritsuka worried his lip.

Nisei measured him suspiciously, but didn't reply.

- Well – Ritsuka continued, afraid of himself – Tell me. If Seimei forbid you to share some information with anyone, but that order endangered his life greatly, would you betray him, revealing the secret to save him?

- Is it a purely theoretical question?

- Yes, it is.

- Then – Nisei sighed heavily – I'd betray him – apparently the sole possibility made him feel guilty, but he sounded sure – I'd betray him to save him and face the consequences later. Besides, if my actions truly saved him, I think I'd make him see I was right.

- You're weird – Ritsuka commented a little out of blue and Nisei shrugged.

- That's why we're having this conversation. So, what do you need my help with? – the fighter finally asked.

- There's a big problem with the Pledged fighter – Ritsuka didn't know if he'd made a right choice, but desperate times called for desperate measures – He refuses to reveal the name of the pair that battled with them as well as the reason for it. There is a reason, though, because he says he's been forbidden to talk about it.

- And? – Nisei quirked his black eyebrow, his trademark smirk forming.

- And I've already tried to convince him to trust us with it, but he vehemently disagreed. So I've called Soubi for help, but he claims he understands the other guy and proposes to torture him if I wish for that, but also warns that the guy isn't going to break – Ritsuka was still mad at his fighter – It's unimaginable to torture a person you're trying to help so we need a different approach.

- And that's where you need me, to make him see reason – Nisei smirked.

- I don't want you to hurt him – Ritsuka warned sternly.

- Claro. You want me to scare him.

- Kind of – Ritsuka was already experiencing conscience pangs but ignored them – I hope he's heard about you – the guy had heard of Soubi – And that you can make a person speak without hurting them uhm… Physically.

- Oh, Rit-chan! – Nisei laughed, clapping his hands – You don't even begin to suspect how similar you and Seimei are! Haha… 'El fin justifica los medios'.

- What? – Ritsuka snapped, uncomfortable with the thought of being like Seimei.

- 'The end justify the means' – Nisei giggled.

- I don't like Machiavelli – the boy's cheeks flared – We better hurry, before I change my mind.

...

A/N Reviews, please :)


	12. The Fox

...

**The Fox**

...

Even in his wildest dreams, Ritsuka had never envisioned he'd ever conspire with Akame Nisei.

- We have to plan something – Ritsuka and Nisei were squatting in thick bushes, plotting – The guy already knows me to have pacifistic ways, so he's bound to smell a lie if I were to suddenly turn up, threatening him with a knife.

- I have a perfect idea, then – Nisei grinned devilishly, sending shivers down Ritsuka's back.

- You won't hurt him?

- Of course not! Have some trust in me! We're going to give him a show of his life.

- It's like trusting the devil – Ritsuka huffed, making Nisei grin even more.

- The guy's gonna tell as everything, like during a confession.

...

Makoto was drowsing, when he heard the door to their room open silently, as if someone was paying a special attention not to alert anyone. He sensed a very strong fighter, just like Agatsuma, but the newcomer's aura was much darker, so he opened his eyes.

He froze.

There was a short skinny man few feet away from him, with black hair obscuring a pale, unpleasant face with gleaming black eyes and lips twisted in a ferocious grimace.

He was holding a knife to Ritsuka's throat.

Makoto jumped up, ready to cry for help, when the dark man smirked, pressing the knife:

- I wouldn't do that if I were you, Pledged – he said in a conversational tone – Little Rit-chan over there may have his lifespan shortened dramatically unless you behave.

The guy's crazed eyes told Makoto he wasn't bluffing.

- Who are you? What do you want? – he stammered, looking around frantically to find something to alarm others of the situation.

- I'm Beloved – the dark fighter showed his white teeth – And I want what you can provide me with.

- B-Beloved – Makoto's eyes widened comically as he instantly recalled all the stories about the infamous Beloved fighter.

- I'm I that famous? – Nisei chuckled in his scary way – If so, you know better than to defy me.

- What do you want? – Makoto lifted his chin up with courage he didn't truly feel.

- Simple – the man was tracing patterns on Ritsuka's soft cheek, causing the boy to wince with pain – I cannot help but wonder what business a pair of brats like you may have had with my acquaintances. I hate it when someone is doing something behind my back.

Makoto gulped:

- Ask them, then.

- How brave, but how immensely stupid – Nisei pushed Ritsuka forward, never slacking his grip – For a weak brat to order me what to do.

- I'm not going to tell you – Makoto crossed his arms, trying to ignore a begging look Ritsuka had been sending him since he'd been dragged in.

- I'd reconsider it – the Beloved fighter replied icily.

- There's nothing to reconsider here – Makoto huffed, praying for help. But the doctor had said she wouldn't be back sooner than in two hours.

Nisei laughed a horrible, maniacal sound.

- But of course, suit yourself – he grinned, biting Ritsuka's cat ear and making the boy start to cry – It's only two deaths your stubbornness is going to cause.

- Two?

- Ahh… Yes, only two, unfortunately – Nisei made a sad face – Your kind, sweet-hearted host here – he lapped at Ritsuka's cheek – And your precious sacrifice.

Makoto quickly tried to shield his sacrifice with his body, what elicited another hoarse laugh from Nisei:

- How ungrateful of you, to abandon Rit-chan who's saved your life. But how much fun for me – he kneaded Ritsuka's buttocks – You know – he drawled, giving Makoto a malicious look – I'm going to disembowel your sacrifice, I think. Yes, it'll be perfect, I love getting to know people from the inside – he chuckled – You realise you cannot stop me.

Makoto was breathing labouringly, pupils wide with panic.

- I think I'm not going to let you kill yourself afterwards – Nisei carried on – It'd be far too easy for you. Besides, I did say two deaths, didn't I? So, I'm going to curse you with an inability to commit a suicide, so you're going to live with your shame till you die of old age… Restrict – he tossed at Ritsuka and the boy fell to the floor shackled, whimpering in dread.

Nisei bent down to plant a kiss on a top of Ritsuka's head and strolled to Makoto, like a predator circling its prey, his lips twisted in a snarl.

- I'll start with your sacrifice – he announced – After all, isn't it true a sacrifice takes the damage his fighter's incompetence brought? – he sat down on the bed, reaching with the knife towards the unconscious boy's face – I'll go for his eyes first…

- Please, don't – Makoto fell to his knees, clutching Nisei's sleeve.

- Don't touch me – Nisei spat with disgust – I don't want to be tainted with your pathetic weakness.

- No, please, don't, I beg you, I've hurt him enough with my failure – Makoto babbled.

- It's not what I want to hear – Nisei pushed him away.

- Please, please…

Nisei continued to pry the guy's eyes open.

- It was a plan Unbeatable wanted – Makoto quickly said, literally grovelling – I beg you, don't hurt him…

- What plan? – Nisei close the sacrifice's eye, but didn't move otherwise.

- A plan of a museum…

- Patience has never been my virtue.

- The Museum of Cairo.

- Cairo? Do they wish to admire Tutankhamun's beautiful features? – Nisei began playing with the knife.

- They need a scroll – Makoto was watching with dread as the knife kept nearing his sacrifice's body and then abruptly changing direction before it cut the skin – The scroll from the Nineteenth dynasty, I can write its name for you…

- Do it.

Makoto dragged himself up unsteadily and scribed something down with a shaking hand. He handed the paper to Nisei, who glanced at it and put into his pocket.

- They're going to Cairo?

- N-No… Akihiko decided to help them – Makoto's voice wavered – He told them how to obtain a copy of the script via the Internet…

- The museum's database? – Nisei inquired in what seemed to be a careless voice.

- Y-yes, you can download it… It's not an important scroll for anyone from the outside of the fighting world…

- What does it contain, then?

- I don't know, I swear…

Nisei frowned, lifting Akihiko's hand up and putting the knife to his wrist.

- I beg you, I swear… I don't know… I should guard the information, not know it… I swear – Makoto went into a kind of shock, rocking and pleading, tears leaking from his eyes – I swear…

Nisei understood it's everything he's going to get from the guy. It was much more than he and Ritsuka had hoped for. He stood up, kicking Makoto for good measure and violently hoisting Ritsuka up:

- We're going – he spat – You're going to assist me, Rit-chan, you may come in handy – he dragged the boy from the room.

...

- Seimei – Soubi carefully approached his former sacrifice – Have you seen Ritsuka?

- No – the curly haired man was furious with both Nisei and himself for 'the dinner events'. Actually, he was furious with Ritsuka too – He's your responsibility.

- I know. We got into a quarrel – Soubi worried his lip – About the Pledged fighter.

- That is? – Seimei may be angry, but it didn't prevent him from working on the case.

- We weren't able to get any information from him – Soubi sighed, fishing out a cigarette – He was ordered not to reveal anything and the sacrifice is still unconscious, so we can't interrogate him.

- The sacrifice may be unconscious for up to three days according to Nagisa – Seimei frowned with displeasure – The guy literally has to spill the beans, now.

- You know a fighter will never break such an order – Soubi reminded him, lightening a cigarette.

- Nobody's perfect – Seimei shrugged – Maybe Ritsuka's talking with him again?

- Probably – Soubi agreed – I'll go and see if he's managed to get something – he set off with curious Seimei on his heels.

...

They arrived at the room where the Pledged were treated and Soubi forced the door open.

- What's happened here? – he demanded, spotting the sobbing fighter on the floor and… Blood on the sacrifice?

He inspected the covers while Seimei was helping Makoto to his feet. His mouth twitched dangerously when Makoto took a swing at him, succeeding in knocking his glasses of his nose:

- Get a fucking hold of yourself – he spat, pushing the fighter on a bed – Isn't it enough to refuse to cooperate, do you have to attack your saviours?

- Be a little more considerate, Seimei – Soubi handed Makoto a glass of water – Can't you see he's in a shock?

Seimei rolled his eyes:

- Frankly, I don't care. Snap him out of it so he can explain what's going on.

- Rit-Ritsuka's taken – Makoto whispered, barely audibly – That guy has him…

- What? Taken? Where? – Soubi lost his demeanour of an understanding nurse.

- I don't know, somewhere, out – the other fighter whined pitifully – He's going to rape him…

- Oh for fuck's sake! – Seimei combed a hand through his locks – What did that stupid woman feed you with? Who's going to rape Ritsuka?

- He, he threatened Akihiko… He almost killed him…

- Who! – Soubi roared, shaking Makoto.

- The… The Beloved fighter…

- What the fuck! – Seimei shrieked – Have you lost your mind… - he didn't finish, as Soubi grabbed his throat and squeezed:

- What are you scheming?

- Let me go – Seimei gritted out but Soubi didn't even budge – Let me go, you idiot, I can't talk – he rasped out and Soubi reluctantly released him:

- What are you planning to achieve? – Soubi eyed him coldly, ready to restrict him if necessary.

- I'm not planning anything, you deranged cretin – Seimei massaged his neck – I don't know what's going on just like you – he turned to Makoto – How do you know it was the Beloved fighter?

- He introduced himself – Makoto whimpered, scared by Soubi's previous actions.

- He? Small, pale, black hair? A name on his right hand? – Seimei demanded, thinking madly what had truly taken place here.

- Y-yes…

- It was Akame – Soubi decided, spitting.

- Of course I know it was Nisei! – Seimei lost his temper – Only I don't know what that idiot was trying to pull off here, against my orders!

- Y-your orders? – Makoto's eyes widened in fear.

- I'm Beloved, too – Seimei grinned a little unpleasantly, causing the fighter to shrink back – When did he leave?

- I-I can't tell… Maybe fifteen minutes ago… - everyone in the fighting world knew opposing Aoyagi Seimei was a death wish.

- We're going – Soubi grabbed Seimei's arm painfully, dragging him out.

...

- Gods – Ritsuka was trying to even his breathing, flat on his back on a garden bench – I'm never, ever going to do something like that again!

Nisei chuckled from where he was sitting cross-legged on the grass near Ritsuka's head:

- Come on, Rit-chan! You're a great actor – he took a swig from a bottle of water.

- I feel horrible! – Ritsuka yelled at him, making Nisei giggle – That guy was petrified!

- I thought that was the purpose… - the man scratched his head, what earned him a light smack on it.

- I didn't think you'd go that far! – he hid his face in a crook of his elbow.

- Will it be of any solace if I told you he was pretty darn lucky? Normally I don't leave witnesses – the fighter had a nerve to actually sound consoling.

- I don't want to know – Ritsuka groaned – Fucking Machiavelli.

- Well, we do have information – Nisei patted the boy's head.

- I'll never forgive myself – Ritsuka whined smacking the pale hand away.

Nisei laughed:

- But you'll forget. Here, it'll help you calm down – he poured the contents of the bottle on the teenager's head.

...

- It's idiotic – Seimei sputtered when Soubi pushed him outside the building – Your behaviour is unreasonable.

- Shut up and lead on – the fighter was tense with barely restrained fury. He got a strong hold on the younger man's curls and dragged him on by his hair.

- I won't bring you to him unless you let me go – Seimei clenched his teeth – Don't make me order you.

Soubi shook his hand violently, causing Seimei's teeth to clatter.

- You madman, release me – he barked out, mentally calling Nisei to his side. He was a little afraid of how things may proceed here.

- I've had enough shit from you – Soubi spun Seimei around, throwing him on a wall – You've been playing us false all the time, you manipulating bastard.

- A bastard you still belong to – Seimei managed to kick Soubi in the crotch, but the fighter only winced, tightening his hold – I advise you not to lose the ally your sacrifice was so desperate to make.

- Don't you dare mention Ritsuka when your fighter is probably harassing him just now – Soubi felt an urge to kill Seimei but understood that Aoyagi was his only hope of finding Nisei and getting Ritsuka back. He'd been such a fool to trust his former sacrifice…

- Throw him away! – he heard Nisei's yell and suddenly he found himself crashing on the ground. He jumped up, ready to face the Beloved fighter, glaring at him sternly.

Nisei, on the other hand, while definitely angry, seemed to be rather confused, glancing questioningly from Seimei to Soubi.

- Is this a challenge? – Soubi assumed a fighting stance.

- You've been strangling Seimei and you have a nerve to ask? – Nisei shot back, his right hand outstretched to cast a spell.

- Good – Soubi smirked – Battle system…

- Soubi, stop! – a panting Ritsuka caught up with them. He commanded his fighter and, at the same time, grasped Nisei's hand to force it down – Nisei, what's going on?

- He doesn't look kidnapped for me – Seimei snapped, flat on his ass next to the wall, massaging his neck.

- Kidnapped? – Nisei tried to dislodge Ritsuka – Like in captured? Hijacked?

- Why would you think me kidnapped? – Ritsuka decided it was safe to let go of Nisei.

Seimei sent Soubi a murderous stare:

- Some unstable moron called Pledged told us you'd been taken by the Beloved fighter and that idiot – his tone grew icy – Assumed Nisei had kidnapped you to take your ears.

- Pardon me? – Ritsuka looked at very red Soubi, while Nisei fingered his cat ears, laughing silently.

- It was logical – Soubi huffed at Seimei, who gave him a 'yeah, for cretins' stare – The guy was a mess, it was easy to believe him… Something *did* happen to him…

- Yeah, he was beaten to a pulp by a serial killer – Seimei wasn't the one to be considerate of others' feelings – That tends to have such an effect on people.

Soubi noticed weird glances Ritsuka and Nisei exchanged.

- What's wrong with him? – the Loveless sacrifice asked in a faint voice.

- He's in a severe shock, as if he experienced a nervous breakdown – Soubi answered cautiously, eyeing the teenager – Ritsuka, why is your hair wet?

The boy touched his head, remembering the water poured on him:

- I was hot – he stammered.

- Nisei, do you want to tell me something? – Seimei approached his fighter, his voice cold.

- You look great in this t-shirt – Nisei smiled goofily, gently kicking Ritsuka for help. Both Soubi and Seimei spotted that.

- Ritsuka, have you seen the Pledged fighter in his current condition? – Soubi put an arm on the boy's shoulder.

Ritsuka burst into tears mixed with laughter:

- I-I didn't want to scare him into oblivion!

- What? – Seimei was surprised – It was you who petrified him so?

- Kind of – his brother reluctantly admitted – It was an act, only we went too far…

- We?

- Nisei! – Seimei crossed his arms – What have you two done?

The fighter was snickering, delighted with the knowledge of the chaos he'd helped to create:

- We asked him for information. In an unconventional way.

- Ritsuka – Soubi stuttered, nervously pulling at his sleeve – You let him torture the fighter?

The teenager was literally flaming:

- Of course not! – he defended himself hotly – He didn't touch him…

- Akame rarely touches his victims – Soubi's voice was thick with disgust – He screws with their minds!

- Well – Ritsuka felt faint under Soubi's outburst – That was the aim… - it couldn't have been worse to be interrogated by an archangel.

Luckily, his brother came to his aid:

- My, my, you're learning.

Not exactly the kind of help Ritsuka yearned for:

- It wasn't like that! We only scared him *a little*! It was all written in a script… Really, I'm positive he'll get over that… - he didn't know what we'd do if the guy didn't 'get over that'.

Nisei was openly laughing at his explanation and Seimei's lips were twitching humorously. Only Soubi seemed to be sceptical:

- There was blood.

Ritsuka frowned, not recalling that detail. Had Nisei deceived him?

- Ya, ya, mira – the dark fighter showed them a long cut on his palm – I needed it to be more convincing. After all, I had a knife at Ritsuka's throat…

- You what?

...


	13. The Rosetta Stone

...

**The Rosetta Stone**

...

They were met in the hall by livid Nagisa, stamping her leg with hands on her hips:

- Which idiot – she began, making it clear what she thought of them – Has messed with my patient and what moronic idea has he put into life?

Only Seimei managed to maintain a stoic face, while Nisei giggled like crazy, Ritsuka grew red and Soubi crossed his arms.

- I see I got the right idiots to ask about that – she mocked – Well?

When accused with something you're ashamed to admit even to yourself, deny, deny, deny. The oldest method on the Earth.

- We're innocent like pinky babies – Nisei grinned, playing with his bracelet with a fake disinterest in her.

- Sure – the scientist snorted – You're certainly the innocent little thing in that, Akame – she gave him a hard glare – The fact Pledged is babbling about 'the mad Beloved fighter' just proves your claim right.

Nisei made a gesture as if to elaborate, but Ritsuka beat him to it, trying to protect his 'partner in crime':

- It may be simply incoherent rambling…

- And he just happens to ramble *your* name – Nagisa was seething – With blind panic.

Alright, time to let his 'partner' tend to himself…

- Don't pester Ritsuka – Soubi hugged the boy from behind, shooing the scientist away.

- Pester! Your bratty sacrifice caused my patient a nervous breakdown – she exploded – I can't calm him down no matter what I do! Besides, he also asks for you – she shot at Soubi, who was clearly surprised. Ritsuka started to cry, mostly because he didn't know what else to do.

Time for a sole sensible person in that company to prevent violence.

- I need to mark today's date in my calendar – Seimei smirked, stretching nonchalantly and combing a hand through his curls – The first time a member of the Septimal Moon doesn't find *me* guilty of every evil in the world.

Nagisa opened her mouth to disagree and shut it again. Well, he was right. There was nothing on him, miraculously. Gods had a strange sense of humour to leave the biggest bastard out of this disaster.

- So – Seimei swiftly draw her attention away from his fighter and brother (Soubi could be hanged for it, for all he cared) – I guess it's a little irresponsible to leave the guy in his state without a medical supervision – he steered Nagisa towards the room with her patients.

- Don't sound so smug, Aoyagi – she gritted out – Don't think I can't see what you're doing.

- Who, me? – Seimei feigned being offended, putting a hand to his heart – I'm simply worrying for the only person out there whose knowledge can be of a great benefit to us – she walked her behind a corner – We need to get him under some resemblance of control as well as deal with that misunderstanding – his voice had a business-like quality to it now.

- You're a fucking master of understatement – she folded her arms, halting.

Seimei smiled, actually being fond of the scientist. Then, he presented her his idea. Only to get bollocked to hell and back.

In the end, after a heated argument probably audible for everyone in the school building, she agreed to drug the guy silly and persuade him that the whole story was his fever-induced hallucination. She also swore to personally scratch his face if he were to allow Nisei anywhere near the Pledged fighter again. Not seeing a point in explaining he hadn't exactly allowed him to ever approach him in the first place, Seimei promised to keep him away. All in all, he came to respect her even more. Of course to a reasonable extent.

- Remember, you owe me, Aoyagi – she warned sternly.

- Sure – he ensured sincerely, watching her leave.

She was so naïve. Aoyagi Seimei never owed anyone anything.

...

- Time to show humble us what you, masterminds of interrogation tactics, have managed to obtain – Seimei propped his chin on his hand, smiling mockingly at very embarrassed Ritsuka and very self-satisfied Nisei.

- You'll be proud – Nisei's arrogant pose was in a blatant clash with his words – We've got our killers' goal.

Seimei sent him an unconvinced look, starting to play with a pencil.

- Alright – Nisei altered, sighing – Not exactly their goal, but the reason for their last battle, a little unclear, but still the reason.

Ritsuka nodded.

- You're not listening – Nisei pouted, trying to take the pencil from Seimei and get his full attention.

His wrist was caught in a steely grasp.

- Continue – Seimei didn't spare him a glance – And quit that stupid bluster.

Soubi's lip twitched upwards as Nisei literally bit his tongue, but carried on evenly:

- The reason is quite unspecific for me and I suppose you're going to agree. Basically, it was a scroll.

- A scroll? – Soubi leaned back to eye him questioningly – Like in a book?

- No – Nisei shook his head, a smile spreading on his thin face – Like in a scroll. A piece of papyrus, to be exact.

- Papyrus? – Ritsuka echoed with a frown – I wasn't listening to your discussion, you were talking in hushed voices…

- It's almost impossible to acquire papyrus here – Seimei reminded Nisei, who tended to think in European categories.

- I know – Nisei grinned – Only they were planning to get it from Cairo.

The three other persons in the room digested the information with doubt.

- A scroll from Cairo? What is it for them? – Soubi asked suspiciously.

- Shoot me if I know – Nisei shrugged, fishing something out of his pants' pocket – But I do have its name written down. Thankfully it's a transcription – he unfolded the piece of paper – If it was in hieroglyphs, the guy would be waiting for mummification himself – he mumbled.

Seimei snatched the paper and inspected it closely:

- Let's assume it's true. We can be pretty certain it is, the fighter was petrified so he may have not lied. But it still leaves us with nothing.

- Not really – Nisei corrected him and Seimei rolled his eyes. His fighter was entertaining when he was getting into a role of a History professor – The scroll is said to be available in The Museum of Egyptian Antiquities database.

- I understand it's possible to download it? – Soubi quirked an eyebrow, lacing his nimble fingers together.

- I understand it this way too – Nisei smiled up and explained, noticing the other's sour expression – No, I actually mean it. I don't know if it's a photo of it that you can see or a text file or some professor's essay on it.

Seimei made a face instantly guessing that with their luck it's going to be a illegible photo. He rubbed his eyes, his usual migraine wreaking havoc in his skull.

- Shall I ask Nana to look it up? – Soubi stood up, patting Ritsuka's shoulder. The boy was rapidly falling asleep.

- Yes, yes, please – Ritsuka mumbled, yawning – If she's not sleeping yet, that is.

Soubi nodded in understanding and left to find the technician.

The remaining three fell into silence. Seimei put his head on his hands, blinking to get his vision into focus. From all afflictions on the Earth, did he have to suffer from migraines? They could dull even the sharpest mind.

He felt a gentle touch on his palm. He grunted, wishing whoever it was to get lost.

- Seimei? – he heard a soft voice of his fighter – Uhm… Ritsuka's gone to his room, he was too tired to stay up any longer. He left a key to our room – he put the key in front of Seimei.

The first sensible thing he'd heard in the last 24 hours. Seimei hoisted himself up to his legs.

Nisei worried his lip seeing how difficult it was for his Sacrifice to move. He wanted nothing more than to ease his discomfort and help him to the room, but he'd probably end up slapped if he dared to offer his aid.

- Aren't you coming? – Seimei was already at the door.

- If you wish – Nisei meekly ducked his head – But I thought I'd wait for the computer bird to find the scroll.

Seimei gave him an odd look, it wasn't like Nisei to act nice and considerate. He was opening his mouth to inquire but decided against it. It was impossible to comprehend that lunatic's reasoning.

- Alright. Just be back in an hour.

...

Seimei had finished a shower and was towelling his hair dry when Nisei returned. Their room was awfully bare, a stark contrast to a lush place their condo was. It was also occupied by one bed only and judging by its size it wasn't meant to accommodate two people.

Seimei heard the fighter rummaging through their bag, but didn't follow his movements, as the ache in his head lessened considerably when his eyes were closed.

- Uhm, Seimei? – came a quiet, tentative question.

- What? – he grunted, clutching a pillow to his face, the towel long discarded.

- Is there a spare quilt or a blanket? – Nisei trotted closer, thinking Seimei may feel better mentally if he had a chance to smack him.

Seimei had no such intention, though. He seriously considered the question and blindly pointed ahead:

- There's another pillow somewhere.

With his eyes closed, he couldn't notice Nisei's grimace when he picked the pillow up:

- Do you need it?

- No – he needed sleep and an aspirin, not necessarily in that order. He waited for his fighter to join him on a bed, but felt no movement of a mattress. Frustrated, he cracked one eye open and found out the lights were turned off – Nisei?

- Yes – came a readily response from… Somewhere down there.

Seimei rolled over to look to the floor:

- Care to enlighten me what you're doing?

His fighter was laying on a carpet in front of the bed, curled in a tight ball, the pillow under his head. Seimei felt a new wave of pain hitting his skull.

- Sleeping – came a timid response – Am I too loud?

- No, you're too silly but I've lost all hope of you getting better long ago – Seimei murmured, reaching out to grab Nisei. He managed to get a hold on his hair.

The fighter didn't make the slightest protest at being roughly dragged on the bed, wincing with pain at having his long strands pulled on. He curled himself at Seimei's feet, trying to be unobtrusive and not take too much space. He heard Seimei sigh heavily and whimpered. He was so getting kicked out. The mattress shifted as Seimei lifted himself up.

Nisei was half way on the floor when a pair of strong arms grabbed his slim waist. He felt himself being manhandled full on the bed again, this time arranged in a way that he was laying on Seimei's chest, his legs between Seimei's, the sacrifice's chin on his head.

The fighter looked up shyly in nervousness, but was relieved to see a lazy, self-content smile spreading on Seimei's face. He grinned and experimentally kissed his Master's collarbone, eliciting a deep growl of appreciation. In return, he purred and pressed himself tightly to the bigger body.

Years ago, the scene would never happen. Seimei would never let himself be touched by anyone other than Ritsuka, neither would he allow his guard down enough for his fighter to surprise or confuse him. He'd be cold and totally indifferent, showing his disgust towards the cunning, twisted being that he had a bad luck to share his name with. Nisei, on his side, would do everything in his power to anger his Sacrifice so he would lose his cool, would appear to be unconcerned with anything, would put a mask of a tough gruesome badass. Would never be permitted between Seimei's legs.

- So – Seimei began in a conversational tone, playing with Nisei's hair – I recall telling you to return in an hour and still, more than three have passed.

- Lo siento – Nisei pushed his head into Seimei's palm, like a cat – The computer bird found the scroll and in the meantime, the Lolita brought some books… - Seimei snickered at a name Nisei made up for Nagisa – I guess you want a full report.

- I do – Seimei relaxed against his pillow, closing his eyes.

- Then, the scroll is bothersome. Personally, I highly doubt it's what we're looking for, but I'll elaborate later. First, the computer bird spent over an hour on the Internet, trying to find not only the scroll but some info about it. Turned out pretty pointless, as the scroll does not pertain to any historical event or figure, but is simply a tractate about defeating your enemy and most probably not in a fair duel, the title of the scroll means in a rough translation: 'The fight of thieves'. I was helping her when the Lolita appeared, claiming she'd heard the title somewhere when she's been researching her Zero project. So, she found all the books that may mention it and it took us long minutes to look it up. Unfortunately, it didn't clear the mystery much, referring to the scroll as to 'an ancient strength' and 'unreliable source of power'. At least, that clarified the scroll has something to do with magic and the fighting world – Nisei paused, when Seimei's nail grazed his head not too gently.

- Why do you think the scroll is not what we're looking for?

- Because of the news I happened upon on the Internet – Nisei grimaced – On the first sight they seemed irrelevant, but later, they made me reconsider. There was an article about the robbery at the Museum during the revolution. I've heard about it, so I wasn't overly interested, but then the bird informed me the scroll had been stolen as well, only to be returned later on by 'a person of good will'. As a rule, I don't believe in anyone's good will… - Nisei chuckled – In my opinion, it's not the real scroll that the Museum recovered but it's just a speculation as no one in Cairo has had time to take a look at it.

Seimei listened to his fighter attentively, then said:

- You may be right – Nisei beamed at his words – I can't fathom a reason for stealing an old scroll when you have valuable artefacts at hand. The only person who would have a need for such a document is a fighter or a sacrifice. Is there a way to check the authenticity of the scroll?

Nisei was a little apprehensive about this particular question. He made a sour face:

- Sí – he sounded unconvinced at best – We have to translate it and hope that we can read something from the text, that is, determine whether it truly concerns fighting a spell battle.

- Translate it? – Seimei was sure attempts at translating an Egyptian document few-thousand-year-old was bound to turn out impossible, due to their lack of knowledge.

- Seems the only way as the summary provided by the Museum is rough and general, nothing important for us aside from the subject. The computer bird has already downloaded few dictionaries, a guide to reading hieroglyphs included.

- Good. You'll take care of the translation – Seimei shifted so their crotches touched.

Nisei bit his lip at a sudden sensation, doing his best to stay calm. And no pleasure on the Earth could stop him from whining in protest:

- Seimei, por favor! Don't make me – he rubbed himself against his Sacrifice's body, begging – I'll have to perform transcription first… It'll take me ages, there's no one way to read hieroglyphs as well as put them together into words… Not to mention they didn't write vowels. Then, I'll have to look them up in dictionaries… Without vowels, one transcript can have several meanings and I'm no Champollion to know which one is the most possible one…

- It wasn't a proposition, Nisei – Seimei sounded stern, but the fighter was too agitated to pay it any mind:

- Please, Seimei… I'll have to come up with at least five different translations. You know I couldn't learn kanji, how do you expect me to suddenly comprehend hieroglyphs I've never encountered before?

- You're the only one to do it – Seimei admitted reluctantly – Even I have to give it to you that you have an uncommon gift for languages, you may actually understand something from the scroll.

Nisei was desperate:

- It appears I'm 'the only one' to do helluva agonising tasks! – he mocked – I'm the only technician, spy, hacker, and now traductor… There are lots of people here, they can do it!

Seimei clicked his lips, displeased:

- Shouldn't you be grateful you're so useful? – he arched his eyebrow.

Nisei pouted, but couldn't decide how to answer. Well, technically he *should* be grateful but it was so tiresome!

- Why can't you use me for something more entertaining? – he sulked, clutching Seimei's t-shirt – Killing, perhaps? Maybe torturing someone? Stalking?

Seimei laughed at him, causing him to pout with offence:

- Because I know you enjoy research just as much as fighting, if not more. You can go on for hours about the Latin origin of words and structures in European languages or historical background of 'Quo vadis' – he ruffled Nisei's hair and the fighter couldn't help but agree. Still, he'd never had any contact with the language of Ancient Egypt.

- It'll probably take days even if I had a flash of genius – he warned honestly.

- It's alright – Seimei hugged him – I trust you skills and intellect. You'll translate it and find out if it's what we're looking for. I'll help you, though I'm hardly a specialist when it comes to languages or the Mediterranean region.

Nisei smiled at him brightly, kissing his chest in gratitude. Seimei petted him:

- The migraine is killing me. Go to sleep.

...

When Seimei woke up he noted with displeasure that Nisei had wandered off somewhere. A rather strange timing, given it was 5.30 a.m. – the fighter was generally impossible to drag out of his bed. The sacrifice entertained the thought of going back to sleep but finally set off to find his insubordinate fighter.

The Academy was silent, all students and staff members asleep. The corridors had a sleepy, peaceful quality to them as the curly haired man followed the golden thread leading him to his fighter. To his surprise, the bond guided him to Nana's computer lab, but Nisei wasn't in front of a monitor, but in an additional room looking out on the garden.

Seimei smiled softly noticing Nisei sleeping soundly on a table, one hand on some papers, another hanging limply at his side, forehead flat on yet other papers. A lone ray of a morning sun reflected on his black hair, enhancing its coppery shine. He strolled closer, taking a peek at the papers.

He frowned, noticing some of them were prints of the scroll, the others scribbled down with Nisei's flowing handwriting and copies of the hieroglyphs. He shook his head. Really, who would have ever guessed his lazy fighter can be that keen on carrying out his orders?

He was also righteously angry – that idiot was just letting himself be taken by surprise, snoring even though someone had approached him. Deciding he'd praise his eagerness later, Seimei smacked Nisei to full awareness.

- ¡Ay! – the fighter weakly tried to pry the offensive hand from his hair – What have I done this time?

- Why are you here? – Seimei asked in an exhausted tone, leaving the question unanswered and sat down heavily.

- I got a stroke of genius! – Nisei grinned madly, straightening his hair and causing Seimei to give him a sceptical look. What was with people always doubting his intelligence anyway? – I'm sorry for leaving you, but I was afraid to wake you up just to pester you with my stupid ideas – a reasonable action.

- Alright, so what was that sudden vivification of your brain cells? – Seimei didn't let any of his interest show.

- Well, long story short, I've provided a key of proving the scroll is or is not what we are looking for, then I guess I kinda fell asleep – Nisei smiled sheepishly.

- You've translated it? – Seimei's brows shot up. He was beginning to be scared of his own fighter.

- Kind of – Nisei shrugged – I realised I didn't need to translate the whole text to see if it's our 'Fight of thieves'… At least if my theory would've been right…

Seimei leant over, clearly curious about the product of his fighter's idea. Nisei obediently showed him the papers, taking a pen and starting to point to the print of the scroll and his own notes:

- Basically, I remembered there is a thing called a 'cartouche' that was used by the Ancient Egyptians – he indicating an oval-ish frame circling eight hieroglyphs – In itself, it holds no meaning, but it encloses a royal name or one of the royal titularies. It appears four times in the text.

Seimei nodded, so the fighter carried on:

- I made a transcript of each of them. The first three contain titles like 'Son of Ra', but the last one is a name of a pharaoh, so voilà – he took a paper from a heap of notes – The scroll is not ours!

Seimei wasn't that easily convinced:

- The name told you that?

- Of course. You see, I was darn lucky, the scroll concerns the reign of Ptolemy – Nisei grimaced – Obviously, I don't know which one, but it's irrelevant.

- I'd say it's very relevant.

- Not at all. I always forget you're sooo Japanese – Nisei grinned in a way that Seimei's fist itched – 'Ptolemy' is a Greek name and the first pharaoh called this name was the former general of Alexander of Macedon, who managed to get crowned in the land of the Nile.

- Still I…

- Seimei, think! – Nisei clapped his hands in front of his Sacrifice's nose – Wake up and be my little bright Sacrifice! – Seimei made a face – Alexander! He died in 323 BC and the scroll was supposed to be from the Nineteenth Dynasty, that is, for example, the times of Ramesses II!

Seimei's first thought was that Nisei had made a lifetime mistake choosing to become a programmer – he should be a fucking History professor.

- So the scroll is too young?

- Exactly! Only the successors of Ptolemy, that is the rulers of the Hellenistic period had Greek names.

- You're right – Seimei shook his head in amusement – As every idiot, you were lucky. The name could have been Egyptian and then you'd have to translate everything anyway.

Nisei was too high with excitement to disagree that he wasn't an idiot. In truth, he kind of believed it anyway.

...


	14. What's in a name?

...

**What's in a name?**

...

He may be an idiot, but he was a bright idiot nevertheless. Oh, and he was a very handsome idiot.

Nisei snickered to himself as he brushed his long silky strands, posing in front of a small mirror in their 'bathroom'. Any other day, he'd be afraid of using it – he didn't even want to think about all fungus and bacteria around and he was generally far from being paranoiac.

But it was all true: his hair was reflecting its coppery shine (normally he hated it as it was giving him a warm appearance), his big eyes were gleaming, his teeth were snow-white and he looked fucking hot in his new black Arabian-like trousers and a V-neck charcoal t-shirt. He felt so high he spiced his look up with putting an onyx earring (something he rarely remembered to do) and several bracelets.

When he was strolling down the Academy hall to a cafeteria, he couldn't help but smirk. Gods, the merry Olympic company, how good it felt to be Akame Nisei! He was Beloved, intelligent, hot, powerful and *dangerous*, making the students passing him scurry away or give him quick, frightened glances. So what he'd been beaten in the same hall? They were still petrified seeing *the* Akame Nisei, *the* Aoyagi Seimei's fighter. After reading the scroll it was the second best sensation that day.

Finally arriving at the cafeteria he pushed up the queue of students patiently waiting for their turn to collect breakfast and then idly chatted charmingly with the cook just to spite the brats seething with anger at him.

_Life's sooo good! Viva la vida!_

He found a table where Seimei, Ritsuka, Soubi, Ritsu and Nagisa were sitting.

- Are you done showing off? – his Sacrifice lifted an eyebrow at him, his mouth twitching.

- Jealous much? – he plopped down on a chair, sticking out his tongue.

- Of you? Don't make me laugh – Seimei picked a glass to his lips to stifle a chuckle.

Nisei's face fell dramatically when he noticed what was on his plate:

- Why do you feed your students fodder for rabbits? – he nudged Ritsu's arm poking a sorry looking carrot as if it was to attack him.

- It's called a healthy diet – Soubi replied coolly.

- No, it's called muck but suit yourself – Nisei shrugged, inspecting his meal closely – I wish to live.

- If you'd rather eat a hamburger…

- I'd rather not have a food poisoning. My poor little stomach will surly capitulate being forced to handle that stuff! I already feel ill…

- Shut up – Seimei barked irritated - *I* am eating this.

- Seimei's always had weird likings – Nisei smiled cutely, leaning back to avoid his Sacrifice's hand.

- Hurry up – Nagisa was already standing up – We need to research the scroll, not discuss your choice of food.

- I agree – Ritsuka nodded, putting his glass down.

- Actually – his brother drawled matter-of-factly – It's taken care of.

- How? – Ritsuka's ears shot up.

- We've translated it overnight – Seimei provided in a bored tone, as if it was normal to read Ancient Egyptian texts in less than 8 hours.

Nisei restrained himself from clapping. How clever his Sacrifice was, how sweetly wicked! Instead, he folded his arms assuming a 'I don't truly care about human talk' exterior.

- All of it? – Nagisa was taken aback – But I've seen it, it's long…

Seimei waved his hand at her nonchalantly:

- Maybe a bit, I've worked on worse material. What's important is that the scroll is not 'The fight of thieves'.

The others took a minute to digest the news.

- Are you sure? – Ritsu spoke up for the first time.

- Of course, I wouldn't say something I doubt myself, would I? The scroll is far too young to be 'The fight', from the times of the Ptolemaic Period rather the Nineteenth Dynasty.

- So – Ritsuka frowned – Have we found the wrong scroll?

- No, it's the only one under that name – Nagisa had been present when the scroll had been downloaded – Nana checked several sources, the version was the same everywhere.

- A mistake or a mystification? – Soubi inquired.

- I'd go for a mystification – Seimei reluctantly answered – The real scroll was stolen during the spring revolution and the fact something else was put under its name suggests the thief was set on covering his tracks carefully. Besides, the museum translates its texts and no Egyptologist would make such a grievous mistake.

- But it's still a speculation, unfortunately. We have to leave some space for the possibility of them being wrong – Ritsuka was always awfully cautious – There's no way to clarify that.

- I wouldn't worry about that – his sibling straightened his sweater – At least not now, we have enough problems as things are. What counts is that our mysterious killers have a wrong version too and hopefully, they're not going to read it for some time – mentally he thanked some kind deity that Nisei was on his side.

Said fighter didn't try to contradict Seimei, but he was uncomfortably aware that if someone had put so much effort in replacing the scroll in every place it was available, then he'd probably had a sinister ulterior motive. He'd have to investigate it. He wondered if there was a way to come in contact with some professor in Cairo and alarm him about the missing scroll.

They decided to move to Ritsu's office to prevent the students from overhearing.

...

- I don't even wish to count how many 'nothings' we have – Ritsuka whined, hanging his head – Every clue leads to a dead end.

Truth to be told, everyone silently agreed with him, it was getting insufferable.

- The killers are geniuses – Nagisa sighed, putting a vase with red roses on a table.

Seimei gritted his teeth until his jaw hurt. He was supposed to be a genius, the sole one in the fighting world, only his mind had lost its spark after months of law-abiding life.

Nisei shifted with nervousness. Dear gods, he was so dead. He'd better go and finish himself off, because they were definitely going to lynch him for what he had just recalled. Scratch all his previous remarks about his shocking intellect, once again he was proving to be a moron.

He backed off as much as he could without drawing attention, leaning on a wall next to the door. Laugh all you want, he wanted to have a head start.

- Pues… – he cleared his throat and immediately bit his lip as his voice came up ridiculously high-pitched, not to say in a wrong language – Well – a tug on a bracelet – We do have the name of the pair – he was ready to bolt.

- What? – Seimei barked, furious at his fighter's incomprehensible speech – What do you mean 'we have the name'?

- The Pledged guy told it.

_Breath, Akame, just breath… Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale… Remember to exhale!_

Ritsuka blinked at him stupidly:

- Why are you mentioning it only now?

Nisei literally sweated:

- I've forgotten.

- You. What? – even ready, he didn't manage to run away before Seimei was at his throat – You fucking insane idiot. How could you have forgotten? – he sacrifice shook him strongly.

- Lo siento, I got too caught up with the scroll! – Nisei weakly tried to pacify Seimei – It somehow went of my mind, I'm so very sorry…

- I have never encountered a bigger failure – Seimei spat, letting Nisei go.

The fighter slide down the wall, face sickly pale.

- The name – Seimei kicked him, making him focus on the present.

- Unbeatable – Nisei whispered with shaking lips. He was a failure, the biggest in the history of the mankind.

- Unbeatable? – Seimei repeated louder so the others could hear it.

- Impossible! – Ritsu declared immediately.

- Why? – Ritsuka tilted his head at the principal's sudden outburst.

- That pair doesn't fight.

- Doesn't fight? – Soubi lit a cigarette – Or doesn't exist?

Seimei came closer to them, leaving Nisei shuddering on the floor. He was going to punish him later.

- They do exist. A pair with this name is born once in two centuries or so – the older man explained – But it guarantees they win every battle they fight, therefore they swear to never challenge anyone or to accept it.

Seimei made a weird expression, then laughed:

- Come on, someone actually buys this?

Nagisa glared at him:

- It's the truth, the tradition. No one has ever resisted it, the pairs fully understanding the restriction placed on them.

- It's crazy.

- It's only fair – Ritsu corrected him coldly.

- You're so naïve. How can you truly trust them not to fight, ever? If I was 'unbeatable' simply because of my name, nothing would stop me from putting my plans into action.

- Because you have no conscience, Aoyagi – Nagisa deadpanned.

Seimei rolled his eyes. Dealing with dumb people was giving him another headache:

- I'm not the only one out there who can have not-so-crystal motives. There's bunch of individuals aiming for wealth, fame or power. It's impossible to be sure that pair is a model white hat couple.

Ritsuka seemed to share his brother's opinion. For him, Ritsu and Nagisa's believes were rather gullible as well:

- Abstracting from that – he mused – Does the name really guarantee they don't lose a single battle?

- Yes – Ritsu's tone was definite – No one could compare with them, that's why they aren't allowed to fight.

Seimei looked as if he wanted to elaborate his previous monologue, but Soubi beat him:

- Is there a way to stop them, then? Given we now know who they are, we may track them easily.

- No one can dream of defeating them, there's no unit strong enough to challenge Unbeatable.

- We could try – Soubi insisted, desperately wishing to start some kind of action. Had they found the name out only to observe from a distance another pairs getting killed in such a barbaric way?

- No! – Ritsuka yelled, flushing – I'll never let you fight them! What'd I do if they murdered you?

Seimei's tongue itched to suggest it wouldn't matter as Ritsuka would be most probably dead too.

- But Ritsuka – the blonde lightly embraced a red-cheeked teen – It's vital to prevent the killing.

- No, I won't allow you to take such risk, I order you not to! – Ritsuka hid his face in Soubi's shirt. The man sighed, petting his hair.

It was fucking hilarious.

- Is everyone that scared of them? – Seimei grimaced with pity – No wonder they wreak such a havoc.

In the meantime, Nisei tiptoed to the table, his curiosity winning over his brooding side. After all, concentration had never been his strong point. Smiling slightly, he took one rose from the bouquet and held in to his nose, smelling it:

- '¿Qué hay en un nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquiera otra denominación!'

Only Seimei knew enough Spanish to understand him, the others sending him odd looks.

- Help me, Seimei – he pleaded softly – I have no idea how to say it in Japanese.

- 'What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet' – the sacrifice provided, hesitating between being pleased with Nisei's reasoning or irritated with his apparent inability to ever learn Japanese well.

- Your point is? – Soubi mocked.

- How obvious! The name cannot gift a thing with a trait, it can only be a way of accentuating it.

Seimei nodded, having a similar opinion himself, only Nisei, as a fighter, always had more natural way of expressing himself. That is, when he was taking a break from being an unapproachable thug:

- A rose would never cease to seduce us with its sweet aroma, even when it's not really pink. That is, maybe a better example, a sunflower would always resemble a sun, as its characteristic appearance would never disappear, even if we called it 'moonflower'.

- Sorry, I don't get you – Ritsuka propped his chin on his hand, furrowing his brows.

Nisei huffed, but clarified:

- What I'm trying to say is: the name 'Unbeatable' may mean they are unbeatable by nature or it may only imply they have not yet been defeated. If you asked me, names of fighting pairs are random at best. Take you – he pointed to the teenager – You're 'Loveless', but you the so-called radiate love and make everyone befriend you very quickly. I've fought 'Bloodless', who *did* bleed, 'Fearless' who were petrified of me and 'Precise' who panicked and rambled worse than a drunkard.

Seimei chuckled at the last memory. The scene had been priceless and the sight to behold.

- The meaning of the name can be hidden – Ritsu reminded them – Not the most obvious one.

- Exactly! – Nisei beamed, clapping, his bracelets clanging – Therefore, Unbeatable may be possible to win with.

- I say we should at least try – Soubi stated calmly.

- No way! – his Sacrifice didn't let himself be swayed even a little – Do one is going to risk their life to prove some stupid theory!

- You hurt me, Rit-chan – Nisei pouted.

- I propose – Seimei's voice rang through agitated tones of the others – We obtain info about Unbeatable, namely everything we can get: addresses, phone numbers, e-mails, their occupation, their acquaintances, their every single move. It's both safe and productive.

- And we'll decide later on our course of action – Ritsu finished for him – It's a sensible plan.

- Who knows, maybe Akame is right – Nagisa wondered – I'll get the basic info: their files and all that is left after their time at the Academy.

- Good. After that, Nisei's going to take a look into their e-mails – Seimei pulled his fighter towards him, as Nisei was slowly drifting away, his gaze getting glassy – Can you check their billing too?

The fighter didn't instantly respond, still lost in his mind but then made a 'so-so' move with his head:

- No sé, probably. I've never tried it before. You seem to forget I'm not a secret agent or something. Better hope they have a regular phone with cables as I have much more experience in wiretapping – he winked cutely at Ritsuka who pressed his lips tightly.

Seimei shook his head:

- Too troublesome. I can't have you in the field all the time, you'll check the billings.

Nisei opened his mouth and waved his hands wildly. Was his Sacrifice deaf or something?

- You're sooo bailing me out of a jail someday – he hid his face in his palms.

- What can we do? – Ritsuka felt like a leftover with nothing to offer.

- You can help him – Seimei smirked, glancing at Nisei's hunched figure.

The fighter immediately looked up with an angry glare:

- Forget I'll work with that guy – he spat at Soubi.

- Why not? It's a good idea – Seimei whistled unconcerned – He has to do something anyway.

- Never! It's either him or me!

- Quit the drama, it doesn't become you.

A mobile going off spared them the fight that was bound to erupt.

...

Soubi was surprised to realise it was his mobile that was ringing. He quickly answered:

- Yes?

- Sou-chan? – Kio's hesitant voice came.

- It's me – Soubi frowned – Is something wrong?

- Well, I mean, I don't know – the caller's tone was small and unsure. And betraying his great nervousness – But you've told me to alarm you should anything be amiss…

Indeed, Soubi had done that soon after the first murder, foreseeing it may have dire consequences.

- What happened?

- I'm not sure it's important, that is, important enough to call you…

- Kio!

- Alright, alright – silence – Someone has broken into my flat.

Soubi fished out a cigarette:

- Please, give me more details.

- I returned from school to find my door open and inside a total mess… Nothing appears to be stolen but someone has thoroughly searched through my stuff… And there was a note…

- A note? – Soubi rolled his eyes as he felt someone's presence just behind his back. Really, Akame should be kept on a leash, preferable tied in some distant corner. Or to a tree in a deep forest.

Kio took his time to collect thoughts:

- Yes, left on my desk… It's saying – a deep breath – 'Expect us, very soon. Even Loveless won't protect you' – he giggled, antsy – It's probably nothing, but I remember that one guy calling you 'Loveless' so I guess you should be informed…

Soubi's eyebrows shot up and Nisei jumped to his front, mouthing something. Of course, the blonde ignored him:

- Kio, listen. It may be dangerous, we'll go to you soon, give us two hours max… - he was interrupted by Nisei madly tugging at his sleeve.

- It's that serious? – Kio literally gulped – Does it have something to do with the guys who kidnapped me all those years ago? Are *you* in danger? Is Rit-chan with you? Are you hiding?

- Yes and no, I'll explain later – Soubi replied curtly, then snapped at the figure currently detaching his sleeve from his shirt – Get lost!

- What? Sou-chan! – Kio whined – What's going on with you?

- Sorry, it wasn't meant for you – he cursed, when Nisei took advantage of him being distracted and snatched the mobile from his hand.

- Get out of your flat – Nisei was hopping around the room to flee from Soubi.

- What? – Kio was practically shrieking – Who am I talking to?

- Why, me. Your Sou-chan – he mimicked Kio's voice – Is in a process of attempting a murder on me, so let me finish before he gets a hold on my poor neck. Go somewhere where there're lot of people, preferably some shop or a restaurant, but not a place from where you can be snatched easily, that is not the underground, a park or a busy crossing – Soubi stopped a metre away from him, shocked with Nisei's rationality. Then, the guy probably had a long record of kidnapping and killing – Don't use public restrooms or phone boxes. Start a conversation with a waiter or a shop assistant, anything to get someone's attention. Under no circumstances agree to go anywhere with a stranger or even a friend, try to avoid one to one situations…

- You're petrifying him – Ritsuka warned, hearing the speech.

- How ungrateful! I'm helping him, you've said I'm to help.

- Kio – Soubi sighed, the mobile again in his hand – Do as he's told you. In a minute I'll send you one more number you can call if something happens. Give us five minutes to get to a car, we'll pick you up.

- I'm really afraid now.

- I know, but everything will be fine. Call us if something's off.

- Ok… - Kio disconnected.

...


	15. A Tangled Web

A/N Thanks for all the reviews :) I'm so happy you think I manage to capture the characters' personalities pretty well^^ Oh, and about the dates in the fic, the action takes place in 2011, as I get confused trying to count time according to the timeline Kouga proposes XD Ritsuka's sixteen, Soubi's twenty-five, Seimei's twenty-one and Nisei's twenty-two. And Kio's twenty-five, too.

...

**A Tangled Web**

...

Loveless left in a hurry, Nagisa waltzed off to find the files and Ritsu wandered somewhere.

- Why would someone threaten the lollipop guy? – Nisei asked, opening a laptop.

Seimei was cleaning his glasses:

- I'd say to get to Loveless, but that's far too easy. Do you remember Chouma?

- Sure. She died few years ago.

- Actually, there was no body. It was only assumed she died since even after months of searching there was no sign of her anywhere – Seimei corrected, picking the glasses up and inspecting them closely under a lamp – Anyway, she's his sibling.

- She was believed to be a member of the Septimal Moon, right? But is he connected to it? – Nisei was scanning through a website of the Museum of Cairo. Technically, he was supposed to prepare the operation of hacking into the Unbeatable pair's mails, but he wanted to find a way of contacting someone in Cairo about the scroll.

- He may be, but he's not even aware of it – Seimei finally deemed the glasses usable and put them on, yawning – It is the most possible reason for harassing him. That and warning Loveless that Unbeatable know about their involvement.

- Do they know about ours? – Nisei wasn't really interested but wished to prolong the conversation.

_Saleh Belal… Writes for several magazines… His e-mail address… Bingo! Currently in Cairo after weeks of excavations near Giza… _

- They may – Seimei shrugged – But we can't be sure until they make it clear.

The door creaked and they fell silent. Nagisa returned, depositing a file on the table:

- Unbeatable. Fujita Shinya, 31, and Hasegawa Taichi, 36.

Seimei glanced at the text, readjusting his glasses:

- Their Academy records are almost non-existent. Didn't they train here after they were admitted in 1991?

- Not really – Nagisa clarified – The pair with this name is never trained so they instincts don't awake as it happens with other units.

- It's a lacking theory – Seimei's tone was cool – I've never been trained but then, I'm a sacrifice. Though still, Nisei has never attended the Academy and his fighter's cravings are intact.

- Personally – the scientist played with her hair in a nervous manner – I've never been inclined to trust it either. Ritsu somehow managed to convince me sacrifices don't have as strong instincts as fighters do and it's true in most cases, but there's no way to stop a fighter from wanting to let his power out or desire challenge. It's their nature, nothing can change it – she admitted – Unbeatable needed to have another teacher, then.

Seimei gave it some thought. He knew Nisei had never been trained in any way, his spells being the result of his vivid imagination, quick wit and splendid knowledge of literature and History. It was something that should probably be kept secret.

Nisei came to his rescue:

- I've got their mails – he announced, not lifting his eyes from the monitor – But if I were them, there'd be nothing here.

True.

- Check it anyway – Seimei ordered – The billings are waiting.

Nisei groaned. What had ever tempted him to tell Seimei he was an experienced technician and programmer? He should have become a painter, they were usually given much more slack.

...

Ritsuka and Soubi found Kio in a small cosy café four streets away from his flat, sitting in a table just near a counter, engaged in a chat with a waitress. Apparently, he took Nisei's advice to his heart.

- Sou-chan! – he all but ran to the tall blonde – You're here! And Rit-chan!

Ritsuka hugged Kio with relief – he'd been dreading the artist would be attacked before they got to him:

- Finally. You gave as such a scare.

- Nothing to compare with my 'scare' when I saw my flat – Kio's joke sounded not overly heartfelt.

- I know – Ritsuka embraced him even tighter – We're going to take you someplace safe.

Soubi nodded, heading to the car.

- Wait – Kio scratched his head – Shall I call the police? I was so panicked I've totally forgotten about it…

Soubi and Ritsuka exchanged glances.

- I'm not sure… - the teenager said in the end – We need to consult it with our… Uhm… Co-workers… - he didn't think it was a good time to mention who their 'co-workers' were exactly.

- So what's going on, then? You know who broke into my flat, don't you? What kind of co-workers you mean? – Kio bombarded them with questions as he was making himself comfortable on the backseat of the Toyota.

- We have a pretty good idea about the burglars.

Kio gulped audibly:

- They're not the same people who kidnapped me, are they?

_Heh, of course not, *they* are the co-workers…_

Ritsuka hid his anxiety with combing through his hair, the same gesture his brother would make:

- No, they're not, but they are just as dangerous.

- You're still shaken – Soubi spoke up, looking in a mirror to see Kio's face – Try to get some sleep, will talk after we arrive.

Kio gladly did just that.

...

- Goura? – the short-haired blonde took in the sight before him – Your school?

- Unfortunately – Soubi's tone was sour – The only place with people knowledgeable enough to help us solve the puzzle we're working on.

- Does it have anything to do with my flat and the note?

- Probably.

- But, I – Kio stammered, paling – I have no connections with this place! How could anyone from here want anything from me?

Ritsuka shuffled his leg:

- The people from the Academy aren't responsible for the break-in. We track the culprits together…

- Last time I wasn't even allowed inside! – Kio was getting frantic, the Academy reminding him of most terrifying events of his life – And some psychopath attacked me outside!

_Relax, the same psychopath is inside this time. _

- Shall we go in? – Ritsuka weakly proposed, steering Kio to the main entrance, fully conscious of a scene that was bound to take place if the artist was to meet Seimei and Nisei – This time you're welcomed.

Kio didn't buy it, but was still too agitated to protest.

...

The first person they bumped into was, to their huge surprise, Nana. The technician seemed to be exhausted, hair sticking in all directions, leaning on a wall near her computer lab.

- Hi – Ritsuka greeted her – This is Kaidou Kio.

Nana's tired face turned to very embarrassed Kio:

- Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Nana.

Kio bowed slightly, unsure about the expected behaviour. Fortunately, Nana didn't expect anything anymore.

- Has there been some progress? – Soubi inquired, picking up angry voices coming from behind the door.

- I don't think our great leader would agree to call it a progress – she snickered – We've been trying to find out whose numbers have been dialled from the Unbeatable unit's mobiles recently…

- It's good news the billing was obtained.

- It was, up to the point when Akame printed it – Nana corrected – It's sixteen pages long and the numbers don't repeat themselves too frequently. So, as you can guess, certain someone is throwing a fit.

Ritsuka couldn't help but giggle:

- Come on, he never 'throws a fit', he only 'righteously shows his frustration caused by the incompetence of others'.

Nana laughed and even Soubi chuckled.

- Either way, Nagisa and Akame are in a process of proving their competence at the moment. I retreated after it became clear Akame has trouble reading kanji and things got heated…

- I don't even have words to describe him – Soubi stated with an undertone of distaste.

- I suppose we'll return here later… - Ritsuka wished to avoid a confrontation between Kio and his brother. Soubi readily agreed.

The blonde took a step ahead when the door flew open, hitting him square on his forehead, throwing him at disoriented Kio.

- ¡Hijo de puta! Go fuck yourself! I'm not going to move a finger to carry out your moronic commands! ¡Cabrón! I fucking hate you, you ungrateful smartass! You're nothing but a spoiled brat! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! – Nisei was stomping his leg furiously, completely unaware of having an audience.

Or of the fact that one of the spectators was paling rapidly.

- Akame! – Soubi roared, fisting his hand in the long dark strands, hoisting the small fighter up.

- ¡Ay, ay, ay! – Nisei vainly tried to dislodge the offensive limb from his hair, thrashing madly – Let go! – he tilted his head – What happened to your glasses? – he had a nerve to appear genuinely curious.

In an answer, he was tossed straight on a wall, what dazed him a little.

- Soubi! – Ritsuka protested.

- Rit-chan, you lousy sacrifice! You're supposed to stop your fighter *before* he does something, not slap his wrist afterwards – Nisei spat, still in a relatively light mood. That is, he didn't appear to be preparing a vicious attack, smiling kindly (and a fake smile, but then it was only normal) and batting his lashes.

Ritsuka looked away, reddening. Only then did he spot Kio's ghostly white face, his lips moving restlessly as if to form words.

- Sou-chan… C-can I have a word with you?

The blonde decided it was rather safe to let go of Nisei, who was eyeing Kio with childish curiosity but with no intention of hurting him visible:

- Yes, Kio?

- Sou-chan – Kio whispered urgently – That's the guy who attacked me all those years ago, I'm sure, I can guarantee… I'll never forget this face…

Soubi sighed. He had envisioned it to be extremely difficult:

- I realise that, but things have changed…

- Changed? He knocked me out just because 'I was in his way' – Kio snapped, recalling the events of that fateful night – He looked crazy…

- He's a diagnosed sociopath – Soubi shrugged as if that was something common and normal, making Kio even more agitated.

- Agatsuma! – a high voice popped up behind their backs – It's sooo rude to call people names! As well as gossiping about innocent citizens, minding their own business. You're so unpleasant… - Nisei sounded babbling but Soubi was wiser than not to notice a cunning glint in the dark orbs that, after hours of unwilling cooperation, he knew never truly left them – To think it's only because your glasses got accidentally damaged…

- You opened the door on my face – Soubi grunted, standing in front of Kio.

Nisei laughed in delight:

- It was so funny! Pity I didn't break your nose… Something *did* crack a little by the way.

Soubi seemed to be ready to crack the weasel's neck, when Nagisa burst out of the room, cheeks red with embarrassment or fury, it was hard to tell. Kio was awfully unfortunate to be greeted in that way.

- That buffoon kicked me out! – her tone was both disbelieving and indignant – He said he'd rather have the work done slowly than by a bunch of amateurs who'll definitely mess it up, can you imagine it?

Nana stifled a chuckle and Nisei giggled.

- You! – the scientist abruptly turned to face him – Go placate him!

Nisei gave her an odd look:

- Riiigt. Despite your harsh words about my mental condition I'm not suicidal. He threw me out…

- You fled!

- Anyway, he doesn't wish to see me and now he shows you the door. Fine by me, let him work himself into unconsciousness if he so pleases – the fighter was more than ready to leave Seimei to his own devices.

Kio was observing the scene unfolding before his eyes with cold dread. He was petrified of the skinny man and their talk was more than unnerving. Who was the dictator throwing people out of the room? Why wasn't Sou-chan reacting? Why did Rit-chan appear to be near emotional breakdown, judging by his twitching?

- I actually agree with him – Nana spoke up – He's a grown-up adult…

- NISEI! – Seimei yelled from the room – COME HERE!

The fighter folded his arms:

- Yep, so you can hit me. Keep dreaming.

- Don't make me go and get you.

- I sooo wanna see *you* forcing *me*.

As a chair moving could be heard, Nisei gracefully slipped behind Ritsuka, who rolled his eyes:

- Kio – the teenager called in a tired voice – Stay in the back.

- What's going on? – the blonde did as he was asked to, his agitation multiplying.

- When I call your miserable self, you scurry to obey, grateful I deem you useful – Aoyagi Seimei emerged in his full glory of a cold stare, a cruel smirk and an arrogant posture.

- What is he doing here? – Kio shrieked, pointing a finger at the curly-haired man.

Seimei arched his eyebrow at him in a regal manner:

- Kaidou? We can congratulate ourselves on our lucky day: if he managed to run away from Unbeatable, they're not so dangerous after all.

- Pardon me? – Kio stood agape behind a wall of human bodies separating him from the hated Aoyagi – Sou-chan! What's that all about? Are you with him again? – his voice was teary as he was tugging at Soubi's sleeve (yet another person to do that in the last five hours – the sleeve was going to 'disconnect' with the shirt).

- En su sueños…

- No, I'm not – Soubi ignored Nisei, mostly because he didn't understand him.

- I don't believe you! You're letting him abuse you once again, I can see new bandages – Kio cried, clutching Soubi's collar, what produced a chuckle from Seimei.

Ever the helpful one, Nisei calmed Kio down:

-Cálmate, Seimei didn't hurt him – he patted the blonde's shoulder, making Kio wince and shudder with fear – We had a small argument and I happened to slit his throat a little…

Kio literally froze. People were so funny, reacting like that to Nisei's innocent taunting!

- Get lost – Ritsuka pushed the dark fighter away – You've done enough – he scowled at the man.

- Horrible Rit-chan, spoiling my fun – Nisei grumbled, strolling to Seimei's side.

- He slit your throat! – Kio shrieked, blindly grasping Soubi's hand – Has a doctor seen it? Have you called the police?

- Kio, please – Soubi tried to restrict his friend's frantic antics – I'm fine and I keep an eye on him. Ritsuka and me are safe.

Ritsuka sent Kio a reassuring smile.

- Can you stop these antics and shall we get down to business? – Seimei leaned on a wall with a bored expression – By the way, you're rather pathetic if the sole person you've managed to befriend in your whole life is a whining kid like him – he smirked.

Kio grew red with hatred, Soubi balled his fists and Nisei snickered unpleasantly.

- Shut up, you idiot – Seimei growled at his fighter coldly – You're even more pitiful with no friends whatsoever.

It was Soubi's turn to chuckle and Nisei's to sputter haughtily:

- I have no need for things you call friends.

...


	16. The Wrath of the Desert

...

**The Wrath of the Desert**

...

- Alright – Seimei sat down, indicating others should do the same. His fighter was bitching (a huge surprise here) and Kio still seemed to be ready to either bolt or verbally assault Seimei despite Ritsuka's earnest attempts at helping him take it easy – Have we reached the point when we can finally discuss the latest incident?

- Yes, yes – his brother hoped a talk would somehow lighten the atmosphere – Kio, can you tell us about the break-in?

The artist gave him a sullen look:

- What does it have to do with him?

Seimei's eye twitched in obvious displeasure. The guy would better start to address him with more respect.

- We're working on a case – Ritsuka explained patiently – The break-in may be connected with a series of murders…

- Someone wants to kill me?

The Aoyagi brothers exchanged glances.

- I'll rather say they want to get to us, using you – Ritsuka cautiously suggested, keen on Kio's reaction. The blonde paled considerably.

- I agree, you do come in handy with your happy-go-lucky attitude and a lack of any signs of common sense – Seimei added a little maliciously – And, of course, Loveless would do just about anything to guarantee your safety.

Soubi nodded gravely and Kio shifted, glancing quickly at his tall friend:

- What's 'Loveless'? I mean, I know some guys call Soubi this way, the Chibis, for example, but…

Ritsuka bit his lip, Soubi's expression unwavering. Seimei, on the other hand, furrowed his brows in confusion and Nisei tilted his head to the left.

- Haven't they told you? – the curly-haired man asked in puzzlement.

- Told me what? – Kio snapped, hurt that it was Seimei who at least considered his question.

- About the units – Seimei eyed his brother, then focused on Kio – Nothing, even after the kidnapping?

- Nothing. Happy? No need to mock, son of a bitch – the blonde crossed his arms.

Seimei's gaze got icy, but it wasn't him who reacted:

- Insult Seimei once again and you'll be reminiscing our last meeting with fondness – Nisei's face changed dramatically in a second. Gone were sweet smiles and child-like voice. His features were like Soubi and Kio remembered him: black eyes burning with cruelty, lips twisted in a snarl, white canines showing slightly.

Kio immediately shrank back in fear, but Seimei only placed a hand on Nisei's wrist:

- You won't harm him without permission – the fighter instantly caught on the hidden meaning that the permission would eventually come, so he relaxed his tensed muscles, but the mask of cuteness did not reappear, making others wonder whether his previous sunny behaviour hadn't been an act all along and whether that calculating and emotionless creature wasn't the real Nisei, the *only* Nisei. It hit Ritsuka exceptionally hard.

- As you wish – he pressed his lips tightly – But he'd better cease treating you like that – he narrowed the obsidian eyes.

- I can say what I want, you weirdos – Kio was both defensive and offensive, nerves tattered and confidence swayed without Soubi's assistance. His friend was still and silent like a statue.

- Seimei – Nisei turned to his sacrifice – Are you sure I can't play?

- Shut up – Seimei shot – I don't want to hear a word from you until I let you.

Nisei ducked his head but didn't stop observing Kio and now Soubi, whose position changed ever-so-slightly.

- I don't get you guys – Kio nudged Ritsuka – What's with that talk? That kind of relationships should be kept behind the bedroom's door as a sexual fantasy.

Ritsuka blinked furiously and blushed, unable to reply.

- As if I'd ever be interested in him in that way – Seimei noted disgusted, conveniently forgetting he was in fact extremely interested.

- As if I'd ever let him dominate me – Nisei smirked – Come on, as if I'd let anyone.

- We're far from caring about your sex life, Akame – Soubi spat.

Nisei sent him a nonchalant look:

- At least I do have a sex life. Yours ended abruptly when you were what, twelve years old?

Soubi's blue irises lit with murder.

- No wonder Seimei didn't touch you like that – the brunette taunted.

- He's with a shameless slut now, a nice improvement – the tall fighter measured Nisei meaningfully. Irate, the other jumped up.

- SOUBI!

- NISEI!

Both Aoyagis shouted at the same time.

- We're a team, when will you begin to act like one? – Ritsuka was near despair – Soubi, please, don't let him provoke you – he gently hugged his fighter from behind – You! – he shot at Nisei – Stop that idiotic banter!

The dark male stretched:

- Vale. I'm just gonna harass the lollipop guy over there.

Seimei's hand caught him by surprise:

- Didn't I make it clear enough you're to shut up? – he forced Nisei on a chair with a brutal push – We need to take care of Kaidou, but in a different way.

- Take care of me? – Kio was petrified by Soubi and Nisei's earlier quarrel: they both looked ready to kill each other and he'd be even more scared knowing how close to the truth his thoughts were.

- Seimei! – Ritsuka warned his brother harshly.

- I don't murder every person who irritates me, rest assured – the older sibling laughed curtly – I mean to explain some things.

- Like what?

- Like fighting units.

...

- Alright – Soubi sighed, sitting in front of very rigid Kio. His nervousness could have something to do with Nisei's presence behind his back – I'll tell you everything from the very beginning, so be patient – a deep intake and exhale – So, some thousands years ago a new group of people appeared, one that…

- Agatsuma! – Nisei whined, playing a social butterfly once again – You can't tell a story!

Soubi felt like ripping that empty head off:

- It's not my intention. I'm stating the facts.

- It's boooring! And sooo monotonous!

- Go ahead – Soubi motioned with his head – If you think you're a better storyteller… - he was absolutely fed up with Akame.

- Claro – Nisei clapped his hands, propping himself on a table near Kio – At the dawn of the human history, when myths blurred into reality and reality into legends, when the world was young, the air fresh and when ghosts and dryads lived in every single tree, humans experienced the primal magic that gave existence to the Earth, now long forgotten.

Soubi rolled his eyes and Seimei's mouth twitched with amusement. Kio looked sceptic at best.

- Beings or a being who set the machine of history into motion blessed few individuals with the gift of bending the energy stored in the nature to their own will.

- It means they could cast spells – Soubi clarified indifferently.

- No – Nisei shook his head – It's more than 'casting spells', it implies they could be one with the world and channel the energy into the right direction.

- Don't mind his rambling. Anyway, it soon became clear that with this power came a need to let it out, mostly in a violent way.

- The energy began cumulating inside those beings and human bodies were never suited to handle it on their own. It's also a nature of a man to always desire more as well as to rule his brothers. The blessing was turning out to be a curse, and soon the gifted ones lost control over it, overcome with greed and arrogance.

- They were far too flawed to decide about the use of their power alone. They desperately needed someone to control *them*.

- They craved guidance, seeing how their actions brought disasters upon them and their people. Unrestricted, the energy could kill everyone in close and not-so-close proximity, restricted – could kill its bearer.

- It was decided to pair them with beings more perfect than them, who could master the power-wielders.

- Before the time began, every soul, with one name, had been split in two and deposited in two bodies. Those bodies always seek each other after they are sent to the Earth and when they reunite, they become one again. One part of the soul is not enough to last on, therefore the energy-bearers found it necessary to form a bond with their second halves. That other half can sense the energy but cannot bend it, but at the same time, their will is much stronger than the bearer's.

- That's why they have the power and the right to dominate the bearers.

- However, it's a great privilege to be allowed to use the power without consequences. The one no one is worthy of, so in exchange of controlling the wielders, their other halves agreed to take any form of damage their bearers were to get inflicted with, becoming the literal sacrifices.

- Since that time, pairs like that exist: a sacrifice and a fighter.

- A fighter, because people lost the initial path set in front of them, choosing to use their power to war with others rather than use it as a part of everyday life…

...

Kio was stunned, apparently not buying a single word coming out from the supposed fighters' mouths:

- So you want me to actually believe you can do magic tricks?

- How shallow! But essentially right.

- You got to be kidding me! Sou-chan! What's going on?

Soubi shrugged:

- It's true. I'm a fighter, Ritsuka's my sacrifice.

Kio hit his forehead with his hand:

- It's impossible! Magic. Does. Not. Exist. Even *I* know that!

- Stop that shrieking – Seimei massaged his head – My migraine's returning. Soubi, Nisei, show him.

- Show him? – Nisei gave Kio an odd look – What shall I do?

Soubi stood up slowly:

- We'll mock fight so he can get the idea.

- Mock fight? If we're not to fight for real, why shall we fight at all? – Nisei would gladly demonstrate few spells unrelated to battles, but he then remembered they weren't in a common use for some unspecified reason.

- If you as much as muse about harming each other – Seimei left the threat hanging in the air.

- You know I'd skin Agatsuma alive if I had a chance, but there's always tomorrow – Nisei smiled reassuringly at wide-eyed Kio.

Soubi didn't seem to hear what he called 'barking' and instead assumed a fighting stance:

- Our goal is to show how the spells work so try being creative rather than destructive, Akame – he smirked.

- I'm always creative.

- Especially when you fight an urge to retch – Soubi arched an eyebrow, making Nisei boil with fury.

- Start already!

- Seimei! You can't actually be serious about letting them fight? – Ritsuka cried out, already standing between two fighters – They'd kill each other!

- You don't trust Soubi this much? – Seimei asked thoughtfully, a chin propped on his hand.

- I don't trust Nisei – then he added – In fact, I don't really trust either of them in this situation.

- How cruel! Rit-chan's so mean – Nisei put his hands on his narrow hips – You *did* trust me with the Pledged looser…

The memory was making Ritsuka experience huge regrets, so he chose to ignore it, preferring to deal with it in his conscience rather than discuss with Nisei.

- Ritsuka – Soubi knelt down on one knee and gently stroked the teenager's cheek – Both you and Seimei can simply order us not to be too brutal.

- No one's going to order anything. You do have the thing called 'common sense', right? – Seimei wished to bang Ritsuka's, Soubi's and Nisei's heads on the wall.

His brother and the blonde looked at him as if he was crazy. Akame and common sense simply ruled each other out.

Seimei must have guessed their thoughts, because he sighed exaggeratingly:

- Kaidou's getting green with anticipation. Spare him the torture and just begin.

Indeed, Kio was sickly pale.

...

- Akame, one suspicious move and you're down – Soubi warned, taking his battle place few feet away from Nisei, who made a crestfallen face:

- You're hurting me! When have I ever behaved suspiciously?

- You have the first attack – Soubi sounded incredibly tired.

Nisei restricted an urge to smirk. Unknowingly, Soubi had practically let him win, even if only a mock fight, because Nisei had some problems coping with opponent's choice of attack and a battle tone. He couldn't assume the fighting style of another and always strived for beginning a battle with his own idea, forcing his opponent to respond as he wished. And he did his best to finish his enemy quickly, before, by some turn of bad luck, they start messing with air. It wasn't a common technique, but he'd rather be safe than sorry. And suffocating.

He outstretched his right hand:

- Chilly wind of jet desert night, raise the golden sand – he chanted and Soubi instantly felt cold slashing his body mercilessly, accompanied by microscopic stings.

- The sand is minute. It cannot restrict a person – he countered.

Nisei was fully expecting it and managed to block the spell before it hit him:

- Night storm does not hurt the being of the night – he defended himself – And tiny grains become a remarkable force united, wielding the strength of rock and wind – his voice was husky and steady, with nothing of his usual flippancy.

- Gravity keeps the grains down – Soubi slowly lifted his hand.

Nisei felt his thread of magic shaking. He gritted his teeth:

- The wind defies its laws – he tried, but already felt his spells shattering.

_Fuck, he's as strong as ever…_

He'd be damned if he let Agatsuma beat him again, his pride and ambition hurt too deeply for that. He *was* going to win this time. He was *never* going to lose again.

- Gravity is natural. It always works – Soubi's spells were kept so simple, so obvious. They were incredibly powerful, but despite his unmatched ability to twist opponent's spells to his advantage, he lacked finesse in Nisei's opinion.

And Agatsuma underestimated Akame, who in that moment decided to use his own approach to battling with magic.

He flexed his right hand's fingers, eyes darkening and shadowing:

- I call upon the power of Set, the Lord of the Desert, to lend his child his strength – he breathed in evenly – The divine power of chaos, born long before the order of the material world. The beginning and the eventual destruction.

Soubi gasped, slashing blasts of cold wind hitting him, not really hurting, but compelling him to a small area, restricting his movements. A wave of something strange and unnamed entwined him within itself.

- The harmony of the world preserves – his voice sounded as calm as ever, even though his confidence was swayed.

- The harmony of the world comes from the chaos. It has to bow to the initial power. The laws of order cannot match the unearthly element.

Despite his best efforts, Soubi fell to his knees. For some unspecified reason, Akame let his spells remain vague and generally harmless, as if he'd actually believed it a mock fight only. To his surprise, he realised he was kneeling on sand.

- An ignorant traveller suffers from the Desert's wrath – he heard Akame chanting, his tenor blending into a myriad of different sounds: a whistle of the wind, a crunching of the sand, a distant howl of some animal, attacking Soubi's ears from all directions, pushing him firmly to the ground, overcoming his senses.

- No storm lasts forever. No wrath is completely stripped of mercy – Akame simply lowered his hand.

As abruptly as it began, it ended.

...

Soubi looked up, confused.

- Why? – he rasped out. Why was Akame allowing him to go? Was it possible he understood they were not to fight seriously? Still, why was he letting such an opportunity pass? Soubi himself would have trouble releasing his most hated enemy.

He was aware of stares focused on the both of them, but locked his blue eyes with Nisei, seeking some reason in those black pits. There was none. Akame had no reason.

He was startled when Nisei strolled to him purposefully and was ready to block a physical attack as well as a magical one. His head literally blew up with severe shock when Akame gave him his hand, apparently to help him to his feet.

- Because an ignorant has to have a chance to learn. Because the Desert will show her superiority being a tomb to a skilled nomad – he heard a silky whisper, a second before Akame exclaimed loudly and goofily:

- ¡Señoras y Señores! Uhm… Señores, as far as I know and there are some things I just don't want to know… I call the end to our fabulous performance, hoping our audience will be considerate of the troupe's tiredness… - he gave a low bow in a Western style – Why don't I hear the clapping? – he pouted at Seimei, who didn't react in any way.

- Oh gods – Kio groaned, falling gracelessly on a chair – Oh gods, it's true. It's fucking true – he shook his head – You're fighters. Sou-chan's can cast spells… No wonder you've always been so weird…

- I beg to differ, not every fighter is fucked up like Agatsuma – Nisei smirked – It's not some kind of a duty flaw.

- Is this why you've been trailing after Seimei and then Ritsuka like some wounded puppy? – Kio's mind was reeling.

- Ritsuka's my Master, just like Seimei used to be. My life's purpose is to serve my Master – Soubi stated simply, preoccupied with the events of the battle.

- You think you belong to him?

- Of course I do. I'm his property.

Ritsuka's ears flattened at his fighter's response. He was so sure Kio's going to hate him now. Strangely, the blonde did nothing, no dramatic speech, no emotional outburst.

- I – he started – I need to think, excuse me – he swiftly walked up the door.

- Wait, Kio – Ritsuka set after him, but his brother caught his hand:

- Don't. Leave him alone.

- But – Ritsuka watched as Kio's figure disappeared into the corridor.

- This way he may actually comprehend something.

Ritsuka's tail lowered in anxiety.

- He's safe at the Academy – Seimei smiled gently and even though Ritsuka knew his smiled were fake, he let himself be comforted by it – Why don't you take a break? It's straining, dealing with Kaidou – Seimei suggested softly – You and Soubi can eat something, you've missed lunch, while me and Nisei take care of the rest of the numbers. Then, we'll discuss our findings together.

The thought of Seimei probably wishing to be left alone with his fighter was knocking on a back door to Ritsuka's consciousness, but he left it unanswered. Gods only knew how exhausted he was:

- I guess it's a great idea – he grabbed Soubi's sleeve (apparently the most popular part of his wardrobe), pulling him towards the exit – We'll take a short rest – they were half-way to the corridor when they hear a high, indignant:

- What the fuck! I'm just as tired as them!

...

A/N Comments?


	17. Mephistopheles

...

**Mephistopheles**

...

Instead of visiting the cafeteria, they went straight to their room, Ritsuka throwing himself on a bed with a loud crash, Soubi sinking to his knees at his dangling feet.

- Nooo – the teenager groaned, a hand to his eyes – Don't do that!

- But Ritsuka, you occupy the whole bed.

The teen flushed, quickly moving to make some space:

- Ok, now, come.

The fighter gladly obeyed, pressing himself tightly to Ritsuka's form. It was a clear sign something was troubling him, he always become awfully clingy when things were going amiss. The boy began playing with that gorgeous, platinum hair, his light touches soothing and loving:

- What are you thinking about? – he asked after minutes of blissful silence.

- You, Ritsuka. I only ever think of you.

Ritsuka sighed:

- It's Nisei again, isn't it?

Soubi hung his head, admitting his lie.

- I'm also thinking about him – Ritsuka provided, making Soubi look up at him, fear in his eyes – Oh come on, I'm not comparing you two or anything… It's just that… - for a moment, he couldn't find the right words – I wonder, *who* is he?

It wasn't a question Soubi anticipated:

- Who? The Beloved fighter.

- And what else? It hardly describes a person – Ritsuka laid his head on a soft pillow – I'd like to know his past.

Soubi gave him a quizzical glance:

- Why are you interested in that? – it was not his place to ask, but the teenager had always encouraged him to do so. And he certainly was going to use this privilege now! Was Akame stealing his Sacrifice away from him, occupying his thoughts?

Ritsuka needed another few seconds to provide a passable explanation:

- I can't grasp who he really is. I mean, is he an infantile child, watching the world with curious rounded eyes, in awe with its complexity? A strictly logical scientist and technician, seeking a reasonable, tangible proof to everything he encounters? A bright intellectualist capable of reading hieroglyphs overnight? A sociopath unable to understand or feel emotion, with no sense of right and wrong and a lack of a common sense? A murderer without remorse?

Soubi couldn't answer the questions. He was quite convinced Akame was a complete maniac, putting hundreds of masks on his emotionless face and losing control over it with his warped mind. But Ritsuka seemed to be desperate to see a human side of that twisted creature.

- I know what you think – the teen hugged the fighter, laying his head on the man's chest – And I'm aware he's truly a psychopath. What I want to find out is whether he was born this way or has been pushed into madness by someone… He's not simply a sociopath, a psychopath or however you wish to call it… His mind is a puzzle even to himself, he *knows* there's something dreadfully wrong with it… It does not only cause other people's harm, it fails *him*… - Ritsuka didn't have an idea how right he was.

Soubi listened, unwillingly fascinated. Ritsuka had the weirdest gift to see the inside of a person's soul.

- I'd like to know what's made him like that. Is his madness a genetic flaw, passed to him by his parents? Is it a result of a mental trauma? An illness? Has he caused it himself, getting obsessed with some idea? Our past decides on who we're nowadays and he's put so many masks on him those last two days I' starting to doubt they are masks. Maybe he doesn't control his impulses?

- Ritsuka – Soubi sighed, sad that he had to say that – A man like him, with such an 'illness' – he omitted the word 'sociopath' – Can play a part of a very charming person, if only it means getting his way.

Ritsuka's tail puffed:

- I know he does it! I can see it. But he sounds so sincere sometimes – like when he was talking about the one guilty of a fighting unit's defeat or the history of the fighting pairs – He truly understands moral concepts… It's just as if he chose to disregard them…

- Please, Ritsuka – Soubi begged, embracing his Sacrifice tightly – Don't let him fool you, please. Nothing would stop him from hurting you… He'll use you…

Ritsuka bit his lip, torn. His mind was telling him Soubi was right, that he was giving Nisei a tool to control him, but at the same time his heart was crying to look deeper, to try to understand.

- What's troubling you? – he stammered.

Soubi saw it was an attempt to change the subject, but accepted Ritsuka's wish. He'd just have to keep an even closer eye on Akame since now on:

- The fight – he provided, leaning on a wall behind them – I lost.

- No, you didn't. It wasn't even for real.

- But if it had been for real, he'd have beat me.

- It happens – Ritsuka lightly kissed Soubi's collarbone.

- Not like that – Soubi let his frustration out – Couldn't you see it? I didn't do anything, I lacked!

- You were great, Soubi, you always are… - Ritsuka silenced the blonde with a kiss, calming his nerves. Soubi mentally berated himself for letting his emotions get the better of him:

- I've never encountered a fighting technique like that. I have fought with him three times until today and he's never used it.

Ritsuka shifted. A new fighting technique?

- But you've said you were taught every single technique…

- I was – Soubi was shaken with his incompetence. Was he neglecting, having been called 'invincible'? – It's a novelty, I can't even describe it… He doesn't exactly use spells, at least not in the full meaning of that expression… It's as if he was stating what will or might happen… His words look random and very vague, the interpretation of them unspecified. At the same time, the results are immediate and accurate… He doesn't create images either – he recalled the sand under his feet – It's impossible, but it's as if he created the physical scenery. The images are not only mental, they are *real*.

- Is it probable?

- Not at all. A fighter cannot alternate the inside of the system… - a realisation dawned on him – Gods. It's impossible.

- What, Soubi? – Ritsuka sensed the uneasiness of his fighter.

- I told him to have the first attack. He never expanded the system.

...

Nisei was sitting at the laptop, dutifully checking every single number Seimei dictated him, but the results popping on the screen remained a shapeless blur to him. He heard himself speaking, but he couldn't register his own words. He was twitching inwardly, desperate to get the shortest comment about his performance.

God, had he done well? Was Seimei pleased with him? Had he disappointed his Sacrifice yet another time? Was Seimei happy with the technique he'd used? It'd been the first time he'd tried it in a battle. He'd been experimenting with it for some time now, but had never dared to fight an entire battle with it. It was risky, depending on imagination rather than words only.

Seimei, on the other hand, was amused. Nisei was half-hilarious, half-pathetic in his nervousness and an overwhelming need to be appreciated, making toying with him a real entertainment. He was literally dying to ask for Seimei's opinion, yet he'd been trained harshly enough to know to keep his gob shut. The sacrifice was patiently waiting for Nisei to crack and break the rules.

Finally, he did:

- Oye… - he began, playing with a strand of his hair – What do you think of the battle?

Seimei hid his smirk easily as Nisei ducked his head, expecting a blow. He stretched leisurely:

- If I wanted to tell you something I would, wouldn't I?

- Yes… - Nisei worried his lip between his white teeth – Butareyoupleasedwithme? – he blurted out in one breath.

Seimei chuckled at the antics:

- No. You're disobedient. Have I permitted you to ask anything not concerning the billing?

Nisei scratched his neck in embarrassment and a silent fury:

- You haven't. But I want to know anyway.

- Your 'wants' mean nothing – Seimei reminded him cruelly, standing up.

Nisei instantly shrank back, protecting his head and face:

- Lo siento, perdoname – he whispered, then whimpered when Seimei's fist pulled at his hair painfully.

- Use Japanese when you speak to me, you cretin. I haven't forgotten your failure with kanji, you deserve more than a scolding for shaming me like that in front of Nana and Nagisa, don't you?

- I am so sorry – Nisei keened – I didn't mean to disgrace Seimei…

- Still – Seimei continued maliciously – You demand a praise from me. You dare to seek a praise after all your misconduct? You only take any notice of my opinion when I approve of your actions?

Nisei shook his head in a mute denial, horrified that Seimei would think this way. The sacrifice frowned, then backhanded the fighter hard, splitting his lip and deeply scratching a milky cheek.

- Answer when I ask a question.

Nisei fought down an urge to check his injury feeling blood flowing down his face. He was gradually getting petrified of Seimei, fearing a trashing. He hadn't been beaten in a long time by Seimei and had grown unaccustomed to it, his last memory of a physical abuse being the torture the Septimal Moon had served him. Despite his tough façade, his bones and muscles still hurt ungodly whenever he moved.

- N-no – he protested – I always value Seimei's opinion.

- Do you now? – a disgusted twist of lips – Isn't my opinion merely a whim? You've grown quite fond of calling it like this.

Again, Nisei shook his head pitifully:

- N-no, never… Please… I was joking… You know I'd do anything you asked of me…

Seimei arched an eyebrow:

- Anything?

- Of course, anything and everything – Nisei hotly agreed – I'd kill anyone…

- I don't doubt it – Seimei cut in icily – But it wouldn't be much of a sacrifice on your part.

Nisei saw his point, unfortunately, so he fell silent as Seimei was obviously planning something.

- You need to be punished and at the same time, you're saying you'll do anything I ordered you to.

Actually, Nisei had said 'asked', not 'ordered', but Seimei never put any mind to such trivialities.

- Soubi reacted rather badly to your sexual taunting – the sacrifice mused and Nisei smirked at the memory – He must be so pent up with no release whatsoever – he gave Nisei a cold glare – Go and give yourself to him.

Nisei froze. Seimei was kidding, right?

- H-how? – he stuttered, slowly moving away from his Sacrifice, posture subdued.

- How? You certainly know how – Seimei cradled a narrow chin in his hand, forcing Nisei's head up – Spread your legs for him. Open your mouth if he wishes. Satisfy him for a duration of the day and night.

Nisei's head was shaking in a mute horror. To give himself to Agatsuma, his most hated enemy, the only one better than him… To let him dominate him, show his superiority, use him… It was unthinkable…

_But doggy was born to be used… To be ordered around, stupid doggy unable to live on its own. Seimei wants Nisei to open its thighs for Soubi. To lay its weak body down under the great fighter, to allow him to have his way with it… Master wishes doggy to learn how inferior it is to the older dog… Always inferior, always the second one, always used, always abandoned, always displeasing…_

Nisei breath hitched and he whimpered, throwing himself to his knees, begging for mercy he understood wouldn't come. Why would anyone show mercy to him? No one liked Nisei, no one even pitied him. They hated him. Did he deserve it?

_Of course you do, idiot. You're a maniac, don't they repeat it often enough? Obviously often enough even for *your* mind to grasp._

He hated Agatsuma, for being better, for always being the first and only one for Seimei. And Ritsuka, for showering Agatsuma with affection. And the Lolita, for rubbing his insanity in his face. He actually hated everyone.

He loved Seimei, even though he didn't know what it meant.

- I won't – his voice was small – I won't do that – he screw his big eyes shut, awaiting a blow.

None came, so he cracked one eyelid open, only to see Seimei's back turning on him. Scared shitless, but curious nevertheless, he followed his Sacrifice's movements, that surprisingly led him to a window, where he halted:

- Get out.

An emotionless command made Nisei wince.

- Why? – he croaked, goose bumps appearing on his satin skin.

- Because I order you to. Because I can't stand your defiance, you worthless piece of flesh – Seimei spat, without sparing his fighter a glance.

Nisei froze when understanding hit him.

- I'll go – he whispered, lowering his head in despair. Once he let Agatsuma have him this way, he'd never prove his superiority. But then, wasn't it his fate from his very birth? To be only the second best? The second best to his brother in parents' love, to Agatsuma in fighting skills and Seimei's trust, to every other human in wit.

- It's too late – Seimei's tone was icily cold – You had your chance to please me. A lot of, in fact. I don't recall you using any of them.

Nisei heart sank. Wait, did it mean he'd lost all his chances of staying with Seimei? He just knew it! It was seeing Agatsuma again that made Seimei realise how flawed his true fighter was.

- Please – he crawled to his Sacrifice, touching the floor just in front of Seimei's shoe with his forehand – Please, let me do it. I'll give him my body – the sole thought caused him to want to cry, but he was determined to obey – I'll even beg for it…

Seimei measured him dispassionately, but didn't say anything, so Nisei carried on feverishly:

- I'll allow him to use me in front of others… I'll plead for it publicly if you only wish. I'll let him do whatever he wants… Please, Seimei – he put his right hand near his forehead, so Seimei could stomp on it if he desired – Master…

Seimei did not use the offer with the hand, grabbing a fistful of black hair and forcing Nisei's head up:

- Very well. You will invite him to take you publicly, since that's your very own idea, with Nagisa, Nana, Ritsu, the Zeros and Kaidou watching.

Nisei whimpered, but scrambled to his feet and headed to the door, tears of humiliation and hatred clouding his vision. He tugged at a doorknob when he felt himself being roughly pulled back.

He looked up at Seimei's pale face twisted in fury, only to get slapped hard:

- You stupid idiot – the sacrifice hissed, throwing Nisei at a wall. The fighter literally heard his ribs clattering – Where are you going?

Nisei blinked at him, trying to come up with the right answer:

- To Agatsuma, you said…

Another slap, tearing his cheek open right under the first gash.

- Would you give yourself to him?

- O-of course, Seimei ordered…

God, it was fucking unfair to get slapped on the same cheek tree times in a row.

- Didn't I tell you I don't ever want others to touch you? – Seimei snapped, beyond furious with this dumb fool – How can you be so stupid?

Seimei actually sighed inwardly with contention as Nisei's features hardened when he understood he'd been tricked. Good, he could work with that:

- Now – Seimei began in a conversational way that was at odds with him grabbing Nisei's chin roughly – I want you to cut this crap. I'm fed up with your pitiful, whimpering self. That's not the Akame Nisei – he stressed, digging his nails into the chin – I don't want to see you looking up to Soubi or breaking down because of some non-existent suppositions. I want my fighter, who plays with people, fools them with his hot loud mouth while his interior remains calm and unwavered.

Nisei listened half-heartedly, gritting his teeth and wishing for nothing more but to kneel Seimei in the balls. How the bastard dared to kid him like that! Make him fucking believe he needed to humble himself in front of Agatsuma!

He grabbed Seimei's wrist, squeezing slightly. The sacrifice smirked:

- That's better – he patted the bloodied cheek – Undress and get on the table – he took a step away.

Nisei watched him for a while with suspicious eyes, but obeyed, shedding his clothes. Naked except for his bracelets and the earring, he hopped on the table, spreading his lanky thighs.

- Someone should paint you like that – Seimei mused, giving him an appreciating lookover – You could personalise the sin of Sodomy.

Nisei grin was feral:

- Are you willing to succumb to it? – he displayed himself lewdly – I am very good.

Seimei leaned on a wall, feigning disinterest:

- I'm not sure. Maybe I can get something better elsewhere?

- There's nothing better than me – Nisei's voice was husky as he played with a curtain of shining ink hair – And nothing more seductively evil, other than you. Care to check if we match? If you're Lucifer and I'm your Mephistopheles?

Seimei's mouth twitched. He cared very much.

...

He was laying on the top of Nisei, whose white body was now marred with countless fresh scratches and bruises, the proof to their recent passion.

- That was an interesting technique you used earlier – Seimei commented, lazily pinching a pert nipple, making Nisei buck underneath him.

- When? – the fighter smirked cheekily – When I was riding you? You sure did look appreciative…

- Idiot – the sacrifice growled – I mean the battle.

- Oh – came Nisei's intelligent response, he'd kind of assumed Seimei was not going to address this matter.

If his dim-witted answer irritated Seimei, he didn't let it show:

- Why had you never fought with it before?

- Don't know – the fighter shrugged, preoccupied with gently rubbing their crotches together.

He was firmly pushed down, instantly recognising the play time was over:

- I was afraid it wouldn't work and, as it was a mock battle, I decided it may be worth to risk it. It was.

- Indeed – Seimei was thoughtful – It's a strange way of casting spells, though. Where have you picked it up?

- Nowhere, I make them up as I go – Nisei flashed his white teeth – You can congratulate me on my genius.

Seimei's eyebrow shot so high it almost disappeared under his fringe:

- I'd do that if it existed.

- Suit yourself – Nisei stuck his tongue at him, then, his demeanour darkened visibly, his black aura thickening – I swear you're never going to be defeated again. No one is going to win with Beloved. I'll become not only the most feared fighter, but the strongest one. This vow I'll never break. I'll make you proud – his words were liquid night.

- Good – Seimei smiled, relived that the fighter finally started to be confident about his power again. He knew the last days' events had swayed this confidence a lot – I wonder – and he was genuinely curious – How do you make those spells work?

Nisei grinned his best arrogant grin:

- Other fighters are ignorant. They are so tough skinned they don't feel the energy flowing through every object in the world. A natural object, not man-made, that is – Nisei stretched like an extremely satisfied feline – A fighter can manipulate that energy, without having to use the one accumulated inside his body. He doesn't need to force his magic into his words, then into the images and actions they bring. Instead, he can simply use a phenomenon already taking place in nature, altering its course a little. A piece of cake.

Seimei was taken aback, having never heard about 'the flow of energy':

- Is it actual?

- Just like me or you – Nisei huffed – People only choose to ignore it. Thinking about it, I'm positive you'll be able to sense it as a part of energy is in every living being.

The sacrifice quickly made up his mind:

- You'll show me, but not here and now. Keep it a secret.

- I wasn't going to tell anyone – Nisei rolled his eyes – I'm not keen on digging my own grave.

- Great – Seimei slapped his hip – Dress.

...

A/N Comments?


	18. Problems and Solutions

...

**Problems and Solutions**

...

Kio had managed to relatively calm himself down, but peace was a rare merchandise at the Septimal Moon Academy. He stepped inside the building and immediately bumped into an oddly dressed woman he remembered from earlier, currently red to the tips of her pigtails.

- I won't tolerate that speech from you! – she shrieked, waving her hands and Kio barely avoided getting smacked.

- It's not my fucking fault you can't face the truth, woman! – the dark fighter yelled back, Seimei being apparently the only reason he was still restraining himself from lashing out physically, keeping a firm hold on Nisei's belt loop.

Someone pushed past Kio, whirling him around and he heard one of the Chibis' angry voice:

- Don't you dare threaten her!

- I'm not threatening her, brat! Get off my way or I will!

- Like hell we will!

- If you know what's good for you…

- You *are* threatening us!

- Wanna make me act on my supposed threats?

Nisei and Youji were standing chest to chest, the younger male's shaking with adrenaline, the older one taunting. Natsuo was just at his Sacrifice's side, glaring at Nisei balefully and Seimei was still holding his fighter back. Kio wondered if it was a rule that so-called units generally couldn't stand each other.

- Shut up – Seimei shot at Youji – She did act irresponsibly.

- You're not going to preach me, Aoyagi! – Nagisa was even louder now her pride was hurt by her junior openly chastising her.

- God! That woman's a bitch…

- AKAME!

Kio wouldn't have anything against someone explaining the situation to him, especially if it had something to do with the break-in.

Then, he lost his footing as he was once again pushed aside, this time by Soubi. Ritsuka quickly helped him up, while Soubi was already hoisting Akame up by his collar.

- Leave her alone – the blonde gritted out.

- Don't touch me.

- Because?

- Because I don't want to get my new t-shirt dirty – Nisei smiled and swiftly kicked Soubi in the knee, making him release him – And I'm right being angry, you prick, she fucking let Pledged escape.

Ritsuka and Kio looked to Nagisa, who grew even redder:

- I did not!

Nisei rolled his eyes, combing through his hair:

- Sure you didn't. You only left them *alone*, without a guard or locking the door.

- They were my patients!

- They were our suspects! The only source of information! You hogtie such people, not open the door to let fresh air in!

Soubi stepped in front of the scientist:

- They appeared harmless – he stated calmly, only to get a bewildered stare from Akame:

- I was out of it, with a killing hangover and yet you manacled me to a fucking pipe! They were definitely conscious, probably powerful and they had a great advantage of actually being sober. Moreover, while you could have guessed my loyalties or my course of action, you had no fucking idea about those guys. It's only logical to take precaution, not say 'they appeared harmless', tons of criminals 'appear harmless', because, you know, no one carries an axe around!

Ritsuka had to agree with the fighter – they'd been stupidly naïve assuming Pledged must have been friends since they'd fought Unbeatable who were murderers. It could have been a trap or a battle of equally sinister pairs.

Kio scratched his head watching Soubi tense. He knew it was a sign of him experiencing guilt and berating himself. He wished to console him, only the others seemed to be uncomfortable after Nisei's outburst, so maybe the guy had a point.

- So they have run away? – Ritsuka asked softly, looking from Nagisa to Nisei and to Seimei.

- It's a way too big of a word – Nisei huffed – All they had to do was open the door, walk down the corridor and out of the Academy. If someone had asked *me*…

- The guys would have been dead – Soubi spat, crossing his arms.

- Not before they spilled all the beans! Besides, we could have used them as a bait, as moles, as hostages… - Nisei was ready to smash something to relieve his nerves. Battering the brats would be perfect, but Seimei may disagree with another shit about being 'allies'. If they had have at least asked his opinion about the Pledged… Thanks God he'd had time to get that little information he had, having it been left to Agatsuma they'd still know nothing.

- It's too late now anyway – Seimei's cold baritone cut in – We have to agree the action was reckless and plain stupid and simply move on – he pulled his fighter by the belt loop to his side.

- You do realise they may be watching us? – Nisei arched an eyebrow – Or inform their friends about our involvement.

Seimei's mouth twisted upwards and he seemed ready to say something, when the other male wrenched himself free from his grasp, close to yelling:

- I. Am. Not. Stalking. Them. I don't fucking care if they attack or not, Agatsuma can try to track them.

- Certainly – Soubi didn't sound overly convinced, his voice dripping with sarcasm – Restrain me, because I'm so enthusiastic about being pushed around by *you*.

- STOP! – Ritsuka cried when Nisei advanced on the blonde, coming to stand between them – Don't fight, please! We have to be a team, act like a team, not like enemies.

Nisei looked far from being moved by the heartfelt speech, but Seimei made him change his mind:

- Enemies or allies, we have to finally get down to business. I say screw Pledged – Kio had never heard Aoyagi swearing, so he kind of began to listen more carefully – And track Unbeatable. If we can't fight them, we'll trap them.

- Check-mate – Nisei grinned – The king is going to be left with no move.

- Exactly. We just have to deploy the chessmen wisely.

...

- So, basically, you and now I are trying to bring down the unit that by definition cannot be defeated? – Kio summed up with bewilderment after Soubi and Ritsuka finished the story of the murders.

Soubi nodded gravely, causing Kio to open his eyes even wider.

- Nothing's impossible for him who will try – he felt a pat on his shoulder and shuddered recognising the voice. He knew he'd never get used to the presence of this particular fighter.

- Is that your life motto or something? – Soubi rolled his eyes – I've already heard it few times.

Nisei didn't even blink, leaning on a table:

- Ya. Isn't it true? Works for me.

Soubi grimaced:

- I recall few things going wrong with your plans – he reminded a little maliciously.

Surprisingly, Nisei only shrugged:

- Messing something up doesn't mean it's impossible, but that your approach is inappropriate – it didn't exactly suit his well-known life philosophy, but Seimei didn't let them dwell on it for too long:

- Our plan is going to be perfect, but before we can start with planning anything, we need information, information and information – he stood up and began putting papers in front of everyone – This time, we're going to work systematically. These – he showed a sheet of paper – Are the numbers dialled by Unbeatable. We're going to check every single one's location and owner, if possible. Then, we're going to go through the missing people lists, selecting those disappearing in those areas, determining their supposed connections with the fighting world.

Ritsuka brightened up at the idea, sensing they may actually achieve something:

- Great, who's going to do what? Personally, I don't mind reading the Academy's reports.

- And I've heard a lot about some pairs… - Soubi provided, inwardly grateful he can eventually be of some use.

- Then… - Seimei was interrupted by Nisei:

- Pardon me – the fighter's tone was flat – How do you intend to find the owners of the numbers? Or locate the mobiles?

As an answer, the Beloved sacrifice pointedly put the laptop in front of the fighter.

- Riiight – Nisei jumped up – I think I'm gonna stalk Pledged after all, they couldn't have got too far… - he dashed to the door, but Seimei managed to grab him and pull back.

- Let me go! – Nisei trashed wildly – I'd rather not get arrested! Do you know what they'd do to me? I'm too young to get a life sentence! – he wailed and Kio wondered how in fact his criminal record looked like, because, behind an overly emotional act, there was a real distress in Nisei's eyes. The blonde gritted his teeth coming to a conclusion it was probably safer to never find out.

- Quit the drama – Seimei was exhausted – If you were to get nailed, you'd have been already rotting in a cell.

- I still prefer not to give them a chance – Nisei understood he'd lost the argument before it had begun, so he slumped down on a chair – Vale, vale. Just give me a moment to prepare everything.

- How does it work? – Ritsuka was literally laying on Nisei's back, causing the fighter to imagine several beautiful scenarios of chopping the offending limbs off.

He sighed, aware of Seimei's hard gaze, commanding him to stay calm. He smiled sweetly, looking up at the teenager's face lit up with fascination.

- Every mobile has a specific number, called IMEI, unrelated to a SIM card. When connecting with a BTS, that is a base station providing the so-called 'reception', the mobile's signal is received, along with the IMEI number. It's possible to measure the power of the signal between the mobile and the BTS, determining the distance between them. To have the location accurate, you need to compare the results of at least three measurements. It's an old and easy method, with a considerably big aberration – he twitched with frustration – But I have no means to obtain more accurate data.

Ritsuka nodded, his interest peaked to Nisei's disdain – he had better things to do than explain how to steal such information.

- Where do you take the info from?

_One, two, three… Oh, fuck, counting doesn't work for me._

Another cute smile:

- The mobile operators' servers – he shifted slightly to dislodge the weight from his spine.

- Do you have anything? – Nisei had never suspected he'd be happy to hear Agatsuma.

For a good measure, however, he didn't instantly reply, taking his sweet time scanning through a list of numbers, swinging his legs and humming. Only when Soubi was gritting his teeth so tightly it was audible, did he provide an answer:

- Así-así. I don't believe every single number is important. But given how some of them were seemingly answered in the same areas, I wonder if they didn't belong to Unbeatable.

- Elaborate – Seimei came to his side, propping himself on the table.

- We only have the sacrifice's billing, which is a miracle in itself. My guess is these numbers – he pointed to several verses of figures – Have once belonged to the fighter. They repeat themselves in a random order throughout the whole billing, so either they have a lot of acquaintances living in the same housing estate or someone has been switching the mobiles or the cards.

- Wouldn't they rather change the numbers? – Soubi proposed.

- Would or wouldn't – Nisei was now swinging on his chair – Imagine you've given your number to a person whose help or cooperation is vital, would you get rid of it?

Soubi unwillingly confirmed he wouldn't.

- Do you have something else? – Seimei was anxious to start a part of their plan where he could become productive, no matter how great it felt to have others do the job he always remained uncomfortable relying on Nisei too much.

Nisei hummed, opening a new window. A map of the world appeared.

- Red dots are places that have been called – he leaned back, letting others have a better access to the screen.

Soubi narrowed his blue eyes:

- Mexico? France? Ireland and Egypt?

- Ya, several times each.

- I don't suppose they have an international corporation – Ritsuka commented dryly.

- Mira, there's something even nicer – Nisei winked, opening some file – The number from Ireland belongs to no one other but Tanaí Doyle.

- The Speechless fighter?

- Ya. The mobile had been left in Ireland before he set off to Japan to get killed, for some reason.

- At least we know they had contacted before the incident – Ritsuka tried to sound bright.

- The same goes for the Mysterious pair – Nisei showed yet another number.

- So we can assume all 'meetings' had been scheduled beforehand. But for what aim? Why would someone fly half the world from Ireland to Japan? – Ritsuka slumped down – Especially at Unbeatable request, if we can bet it was their initiative?

Unfortunately, those questions had no answers, at least for the time being.

Seimei furrowed his eyebrows, staring intently in space. The rest fell silent, with even Kio picking up that it meant a new course of action was on its way. They weren't disappointed.

- Technically speaking – the older Aoyagi spoke up sharply – The probability of succeeding in monitoring and eavesdropping their calls is…

Three heads turned to Akame, as it was clear only his opinion would be valued.

The fighter flexed his long fingers, biting his lip:

- 80%.

They gasped, so he continued:

- Given I have a free hand and no one breathing on my neck. As well as few hours to take care of something, then your cooperation if I come up with a solution that'll need your involvement – he seemed to be talking to the whole room, but no one had any delusions the one able to change his mind would be solely Seimei.

The sacrifice's expression didn't even falter:

- Sure. To a reasonable extent – he stressed the word 'reasonable'.

Nisei made an innocent face:

- How kind! Reasonable is my second name!

Kio had to stifle his laugh. Others had no such qualms, openly snickering at the fighter, who looked surprised and a little offended, but their behaviour was due to some experience in dealing with Akame.

- Estupendo – Nisei clapped his hands – I'm going, then.

- Where? – Seimei stopped him icily.

Nisei rolled his eyes:

- Hello! A free hand here! I do what I want. If you have to know, I'm going to pay a visit to my tamed police officer – the fighter attempted to use Seimei's glasses as a mirror, but got his hands smacked away in one angry motion, so he lifted his head up, straightening his hair – I must be presentable.

Seimei's features hardened and he swiftly caught one of the slim wrists playing with black hair:

- One action you realise I wouldn't approve of and you'll find yourself in a hell of pain – he twisted Nisei's right wrist, one he'd already broken several times as a punishment.

Nisei bucked, ducking his head and praying the wrist would be left in one piece this time. It fucking hurt after being manacled.

As if on a clue, his Sacrifice released him:

- Go.

Using an opportunity, Nisei dashed out, sending thanks to some merciful deity listening.

- Alright – Ritsuka put his hands on his hips – I don't think we want to now *how* he is going to obtain means to eavesdrop, but we'll gladly welcome ideas about the case.

Without uttering a word, Seimei took Nisei's place in front of the laptop, readjusting his glasses.

- Pretty easy – he scoffed, envious of a much more interesting task his fighter was carrying out – We're going to look up the owner of every single number, check if he's on a missing people list and then the Academy reports.

They groaned in unison, with Ritsuka popping up:

- Why the lists? If the person is in the Academy reports…

- I'm not taking any chances. What if they'd killed a civilian you know nothing of? We're going to be as precise as possible – he was coldly stern, far beyond pissed with the knowledge of someone being more intelligent and cunning than him. Anyone who thought himself better than Aoyagi Seimei, was going down, abruptly and as painfully as possible.

- Isn't it going to take ages? – Kio was more than crestfallen understanding he was to help them in that monotonous assignment.

- That's why I advise to start now.

...

A/N Comments, please :) In the next chapter we'll see Nisei in action XD


	19. A Bugging Problem

...

**A Bugging Problem**

...

Nisei quickly ran to their room and rummaged through a suitcase, producing a worn-out checked shirt and faded blue jeans that were so baggy he looked like a child playing dress-up in his father's clothes. Regretfully, he folded his new trousers he'd been wearing and put the hideous pair on, tightly securing it with Seimei's belt around his narrow waist. Normally, he'd let his trousers stay low on his hips, showing off his milky skin whenever he stretched a little too much, but this time, he had a specific goal on his mind, so the jeans were staying right on his waist. His t-shirt got readjusted so it hung loosely from his lean frame, accentuating his sickly thinness. The shirt went on then, its buttons undone, the sleeves rolled up carelessly.

Nisei used a mirror to asset his face's state, tracing the angry red marks Seimei's slaps had marred him with. One of them looked like a scar material.

_Great, he couldn't have even let me keep my face in its good shape._

He pulled his hair in a loose ponytail at a base on his skull and took the earring out. The bracelets followed soon.

When he was finished, he hummed his approval, slumping his shoulders and lowering his eyes: he now resembled an average, shy college student, bordering on a poor side with malnourished body bearing signs of abuse, doing his best not to attract attention.

Perfect.

...

He had managed to sneak out of the Academy without being spotted, fortunately, because he'd have been damned if anyone had seen him in that 'costume'. He had no problems finding a bus station and was lucky enough to see the right vehicle arriving after less than five minutes. He hopped inside, heading for Tokyo.

...

When he was nearing the city borders, his mobile beeped.

_Do sth about Pledged. Need them alive, but make sure they don't contact Unbeatable._

_... _

Yamaguchi Sasuke was an agent working with Tokyo's police forces for the last six years of his career, having helped to resolve several assassinations, catch several corrupted politicians and grind down several yakuza. He was one of the most respected officers in the city, having earned the appreciation fully, sacrificing half of his life to a civil duty.

About three years ago, after a particularly hard break-up with his girlfriend, he'd got into a street fight, saving a young man from getting stabbed by some drunken thugs. The boy had been so petrified he had to take him home and feed pie and milk to help him calm down enough to say his name or remember where had he lived. In his awfully shaken state, the boy had accidently confessed being in an abusive relationship with an older man, who he couldn't actually abandon because that would mean being kicked out to the streets and begging, or selling himself, as he'd has literally no money. Of course, Sasuke had offered assistance with gaining the boy's freedom back, but the youngster had insisted on leaving things as they'd been, and seeing his big teary eyes, Sasuke had let the subject drop. Not surprisingly, the boy's condition had not improved over the years, but now he at least had a friend in Yamaguchi.

Sasuke was preparing his late afternoon coffee when the bell rang. To his pleasure, his young friend was on his doorstep, anxiously playing with his shirt's sleeve.

- H-hi – the boy stammered nervously, peeking at Sasuke from beneath his black bangs – Am I interrupting?

- No, of course you're not – Yamaguchi smiled warmly, ushering him inside, taking in the damage done to the young body with immense sadness – You're always welcome.

The youth flamed pink with embarrassment, muttering something intelligible under his nose, apparently attempting to apologise for being a nuisance.

- Please, take a seat – Sasuke motioned to a plush sofa in front of a TV – I'll make you tea.

The boy once again flushed, weakly shaking his head:

- Please, Yamaguchi-san, do not trouble yourself… I'll be going soon…

- Nonsense – Sasuke cut in, a little too sharply, because the youth ducked his head, obviously afraid. Yamaguchi kept forgetting the boy's 'sugar daddy' was prone to violent behaviours – I mean, you haven't visited for such a long time, we have much to chat about, Nisei-kun.

The boy shyly looked up, smiling a sweet, unsure smile:

- Thank you for the tea. And I'm sorry – he flexed his long fingers nervously – There's been much going on lately, I really wanted to visit, but college, and my project partner got sick and… - he began to sound panicked, so Yamaguchi hugged him, reassuring:

- Don't worry. I'm glad you're here.

The boy sighed in relief, snuggling closer to a strong chest, making Sasuke heart clench with grief at his state. He was cold, starved and so very terrified, yearning for warmth and gentleness.

In the end, the youth regretfully pulled back, conscious of his inappropriate conduct:

- I'm sorry – he whispered – I'm such a baby.

Indeed, the boy had never been acting his age, appearing younger and more vulnerable than he really was, but that was probably due to his horrible arrangement with that other man. With his body forced to perform intimate acts prematurely, his mind remained one of a young teenager, never having a chance to grow up.

- It's alright – Yamaguchi sent him an encouraging smile – By the way, how's your term assignment? – he led the boy to a kitchen to mash tea.

- Not bad – the boy carefully sat on a chair, folding his leg under his bottom – I've finally chosen a subject.

- At least – Yamaguchi chuckled, the youth was so indecisive it had taken him more than a month to pick a subject from a list – What are you going to write about?

Nisei bit his lip, unconsciously straightening his stained shirt:

- Modern invigilation techniques, it was the only one left after my classmates were done with choosing theirs and the professor suggested the subjects should not repeat themselves…

Yamaguchi shook his head:

- Do you truly wish to write about it?

The boy looked away, flushing:

- I-it may be interesting… And the professor said…

- Oh, Nisei-kun – Sasuke crouched in front of the youth – You don't have to always do as you're told by someone.

Nisei blinked, then furrowed his smooth forehead:

- I don't want Nagata-sensei displeased with me… - he confessed in a small voice – Maybe the subject will turn out to be nice…

The boy was so naïve and meek it was almost impossible to believe. He was definitely going to have some big problems in the future with such nature.

- I'll help you as much as I can, your subject is rather difficult – he promised resolutely, but Nisei quickly protested, eyes wide with discomfort:

- Please, Yamaguchi-san, don't concern yourself so much with me! I'll do fine, it's so great you accept my company, even though all I ever do is whine or ask stupid questions…

- Shh… Your questions are never stupid, don't be so harsh on yourself – Sasuke scolded him lightly – I sincerely appreciate your company.

- Really?

- Of course, now drink, I'll show you something afterwards.

Nisei gladly accepted the offered mug, his cold hands warming. He sipped the liquid, torn between savouring its taste and anticipation about what Yamaguchi-san was going to show him.

The said agent was leaning on a cupboard, eyeing his friend's figure with a deep frown.

- Why did he beat you this time?

Nisei froze, the mug halfway to his lips.

- H-he didn't… - he whispered – I tripped and fell, I'm so careless…

- You know I know you're lying – Sasuke scowled – He beat you, they were his nails that tore your cheek, weren't they?

Nisei whimpered pitifully in affirmation, never being the one to lie with premeditation.

- Why? – Sasuke gently pressed, heart crying witnessing the youth's utter misery.

Nisei was rocking slightly back and forth, tears welling in his big pure eyes.

- I don't know – a sob escaped his clenched throat – I must have angered him somehow, maybe his coffee was too strong…

Yamaguchi desired nothing more but to break the bastard's nose and put him in jail where he belonged, but Nisei had never revealed his tormentor's name.

- Nisei-kun – he sighed heavily – You need to get away from him, before he destroys you completely…

- No! If I do, where will I go? I have no home…

- You could live with me – Sasuke had given it some thought and was sure it would work out eventually.

Nisei glanced at him oddly:

- You wish to keep me, Yamaguchi-san?

It took a moment for the realisation to dawn at Sasuke:

- Not like that! – he protested fiercely, red in his cheeks – You're not some kind of pet to be kept. You could simply occupy the guest room…

- I'd never impose on you like that – Nisei exclaimed evenly – It'd be leeching – he continued, not letting Sasuke interrupt him – He's going to bore with me soon, probably after my graduation. Hopefully, he'll give me some money for my services, if not, I'll try to make a living finding some steady job, as a waiter or something…

- You haven't been studying programming to become a waiter.

- It's a job like any other – Nisei shrugged – I'd be independent.

_And lost forever_, Yamaguchi thought.

- Don't worry, Yamaguchi-san – Nisei smiled a small cute smile that would never cease to make Sasuke happier – Que sera, sera, that is, whatever will be, will be, why should we fret about it?

- It's important to plan your future – Sasuke reminded him quite sternly, wishing the youth to at least consider it, but Nisei only shrugged, an uncertain expression on his pale face.

- Please, Yamaguchi-san – the teen begged, lifting big pupils with such a despair in them, that the agent immediately regretted bringing the subject up – I prefer not to dwell on something as unforeseeable as the future… - his voice was just above a whisper.

Sasuke's heart sank when he realised that Nisei may indeed have no future, but for the boy's sake forced himself to abandon this trail of thought.

- Of course – he managed to smile brightly – Shall we move to the living room? I've promised to show you something – he said resolutely, heading towards a door, Nisei trotting behind him, his small feet making soft steps, as if afraid to produce any noise. Another beaten-in habit, most probably.

- Please, do sit down, I'll be back in a minute.

Nisei plopped down on a sofa, quickly scanning the room. It was a typical bachelor's dwelling, without many changes occurring to it during the last three years. The fighter scowled with contempt: really, he would have replaced the old rug centuries ago, it actually did look as if it remembered the first World War and spent it in a stable.

Yamaguchi returned, finding Nisei hugging himself on the sofa, lost in his musings, so he made a gentle whistle to shake him out of it. The teen jumped up, startled, but his features instantly warmed up with recognition. The agent sat down and Nisei scurried to allow him more space, but was halted by Sasuke:

- Here you are – he took Nisei's delicate palm and place something on it.

- What's that? – the boy curiously inspected the miniscule object.

- A bug I mentioned last time – the agent stoically explained, causing the teen to frown.

- What's it for?

- For monitoring somebody's calls, of course – that did nothing to clarify things.

- Alright, but what shall I do with it?

- Nothing, really – Yamaguchi stretched, scratching his neck – I think you may wish to test it for your term project. I'll demonstrate how it works so you'll have something to write about – he suggested with a sheepish face.

Nisei blinked, then beamed, throwing his bony arms around the agent's neck:

- Thank you, thank you, thank you! – he squeaked – I'll get to see how a bug works, thank you! – he was truly excited, an anticipation colouring his voice.

- Right, let me find my mobile… - laughing, Yamaguchi dislodged a wiry figure. He was in a process of reaching for the phone, when someone knocked. Sasuke furrowed his brows – What devil… Excuse me – he stood up to check on the visitor, a sweet smile given to him on the way.

...

The unexpected guest turned out to be Yamaguchi's colleague, Mimoto, who sometimes worked with him on some cases.

- Sasuke! – the taller man exclaimed, grinning – Move your lazy hide, I'm taking you out! Look what I have here, with my humble self – he flashed some papers to Yamaguchi – Yes, you're not mistaken! They're cinema tickets! You can't sit alone all the time…

- I'm not alone – Sasuke automatically denied, making Mimoto gasp:

- Oh my God, you should've told me! If that's so, I'll be going, dear, I don't wish your bird to start getting annoyed…

Yamaguchi sighed, shaking his head. Mimoto was always like that:

- It's not a woman. It's Nisei-kun – he provided and growled, spotting Mimoto's frown. For some unfathomable reason, the guy hated the younger boy.

- Him? Again? – Mimoto demanded, managing to walk inside his friend's flat so he couldn't have the door closed on his face.

- Yes, it's him and hardly 'again' as I haven't seen him for weeks – Sasuke informed firmly, arms crossed.

- All the better – the other man huffed, wrinkling his nose.

- How can you be so heartless? – Yamaguchi attacked in a fierce whisper, not wanting to alarm Nisei – The boy's a poor victim…

- Of unjust abuse? – Mimoto mocked – Have you gone blind? Can't you see there's something seriously wrong with him?

- Yes, mostly that he's always beaten black and blue – Sasuke spat, punching a cupboard, rattling glasses placed on it.

Mimoto stilled his fist before another hit:

- No – he stressed, squishing the arm slightly – Rather that he behaves oddly.

- Oddly? I guess everyone would behave 'oddly', given his living conditions. I'd say it's a miracle he's still such a sweet child…

- Exactly. Doesn't he appear too sweet to you? – Mimoto released his friend, taking a step back.

- Oh come on. What are you implying?

- Not sure – the newcomer shrugged – But you do have to admit it's far from normal for victims of such abuse to remain so cute and open to strangers. Isn't it also suspicious he always needs something from you?

- How dare you accuse him of using me? – Sasuke's eyes narrowed – He wouldn't take a thing from me.

- Right, because you fucking *give* him everything! – Mimoto was nearly desperate, noticing how his friend was letting a child manipulate him – He's bewitched you completely.

- Stop compromising yourself – Sasuke gritted out – You're talking about a situation you know nothing about.

Mimoto felt like punching his friend. All in all, he had some solid proof this 'Nisei-kun' was not to be taken lightly. He'd met him only few times, but since he had first set his eyes on the boy, his senses screamed 'fake' and 'danger', and he was too experienced of a cop not to trust his gut feelings, so he'd been keeping on observing the teen closely since his introduction. He'd been growing more and more worried with every following encounter. He had become suspicious the moment he had seen him, as he had been told about the teen's awful arrangement with the older man. Well, for someone living with a greedy, niggardly paedophile, the boy was surprisingly well-groomed, his milky skin soft, black hair shining, nails manicured, his gait alluring and speech eloquent and suggestive. It also stroke him was that Nisei-kun's conduct was so meek and subdued, so logically subservient, so unchanging no matter the situation or emotion it was just too perfect. Even the most timid of a person would have sudden mood swings if irritated or depressed and the teen had never been anything but smiling or batting his eyelashes. Of course, he could be simply dumb, but unfortunately, it wasn't the case.

So next, Mimoto had begun to notice other small, seemingly unimportant habits of the boy, such as always choosing to sit in a corner, preferably opposite to a room's door. Again, it could be explained as his cowed nature, an unwillingness to be in the centre of attention or facing new people, but Mimoto decided to look deeper, coming to a conclusion Nisei's motive was entirely different: the teen indeed disliked being subjected to others' scrutiny, but at the same time he never ceased to keep an eye on his companions. He sat at the corner of the table to be able to watch everyone. He also generally displayed a great animosity towards being followed, he had never willingly led the way, falling few steps behind Yamaguchi whenever they went somewhere. Obviously, he may be used to assuming an inferior position, but Mimoto would bet his head the teen was paranoid about having someone behind his back and when you added his constantly wondering eyes and their strange, almost unhealthy glint whenever he got interested in some idea, you began to seriously consider his act was just that: an act.

- Have it your way – he yielded, aware that he wouldn't be believed anyway – Just remind me, what his name is?

Sasuke gave him a strange glance, but answered nevertheless.

- Akame Nisei.

Their further conversation was abruptly interrupted by a loud crash coming from a living room, followed by a sound of weeping.

...

When they arrived, Nisei was on his knees of the floor picking up the shreds of a mug, a knocked over table lying next to him.

- Yamaguchi-san! – he cried, realising he wasn't alone – I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry… - he sobbed, pitifully trying to both rub his eyes and continue to clean the mess.

Sasuke was at his side instantly, helping him to his feet.

- Don't worry, aren't you hurt? – his tone was extremely worried.

- N-no, I'm fine, I'm sorry… I heard you talking in a kitchen and decided to tell you I'd leave you with your guest… But I tripped… I'm so clumsy – he was babbling, long hair sticking to a dump face.

- I don't mind – Yamaguchi steered him to the sofa – And don't be silly, there's no need for you to leave, it's just Mimoto, you know each other.

Sasuke was bent down to pick up the table when Mimoto and Nisei both measured each other thoroughly, the boy's smile unwavering now he'd been forgiven the little accident, that morbid light again in his pupils. To most people it would appear charming, but Mimoto had met enough bigger and lesser criminals in his life to recognise it to be a sign of a sickness.

- Good evening, Mimoto-san – Nisei chirped, bowing lightly with an undeniable gracefulness.

- Nice to see you – Mimoto replied, an unnerving feeling in his gut that they both knew they were playing a game – How have you been doing lately?

Nisei bit his lip, nervously twisting a strand of hair.

- Good, thank you – he all but whispered – It's been a lot going on in my college.

- He's preparing a project about the investigation techniques – Yamaguchi provided, patting Nisei's shoulder. Mimoto could swear the teen fought an urge to lash out, or at least scowl.

- A fascinating topic indeed – Mimoto politely offered.

- I hope it is – Nisei ducked his head – If you excuse me, I need to go, it's getting late.

- So soon? – Yamaguchi was disappointed, yearning to prolong the visit of the sweet creature he adored.

- Unfortunately, he'd be angry shall I arrive late – Nisei sounded uncomfortable – I'll visit you soon, I'll try to. Please, don't be nervous… I value your friendship so much… - he fell silent, embarrassed.

Sasuke embraced him strongly, showing his affection.

- I understand, I'll be looking forward to seeing you again.

With several more shy confessions and emotional promises, the teen left.

...

- I wish he could stay a little bit longer – Sasuke closed his eyes in resignation – I loathe sending him back to that tyrant.

Mimoto perched himself on the sofa, waiting patiently for his friend to quit the nonsense. He truly lost his rational thinking where the boy was concerned.

Finally, he joined Mimoto, motioning him to turn the TV on. Mimoto complied, finding some car magazine. However, his attention was quickly drawn from the newest Aston Martin to Yamaguchi, whose head was now under the table.

- Is everything okay? – Mimoto poked his friend's back, eliciting a groan in return.

- Shit – the other man cursed loudly – I've lost the bug.

- Bug?

- Yeah, I was showing Nisei-kun a bug when you arrived, he must have knocked it along with the mug.

...

Two streets away, Nisei was making his way to a bus station, taking out his mobile. After two rings, his call was answered.

- Yes? – Seimei's cold voice broke the silence of the night.

- Hurry up with your research, I need to get down to eavesdropping.

- You know how?

- Claro, I caught a little insect – the fighter grinned, twirling the small bug in his fingers. He could feel his Sacrifice smirking on the other side of the line.

- Good job, Nisei.

...

In Yamaguchi's house, Mimoto was scowling. Akame Nisei. He needed to check the guy.

...

A/N Comments? What do you think of this little operation?


	20. The Game Begins

...

**The Game Begins**

...

- I'm officially beaten – Ritsuka folded his arms on a table and laid his head down on them.

Contrary to him, his brother was ecstatic. Or rather, as close to ecstatic as he would ever get. After all, in the last few hours they had managed to identify almost all of the phone numbers with their owners, several of them with a fighting record.

- Forgotten, Speechless, Mysterious and Pledged – Soubi read aloud from a paper – One of the pairs still unknown, but that's a huge step.

- The biggest we can make now – Seimei tossed away a pen he'd been holding and leaned back on his chair, crossing his legs at ankles – The game begins.

Kio looked at Soubi quizzically.

- Ok, so what do we do with that? – he inquired, hoping they weren't planning on producing those people's bios.

- There's no we – Aoyagi snorted - *I* think of a plan. *You* get out and don't disturb – he pointed to the door, ignoring the bewildered glares he was receiving.

Ritsuka was the first to disagree:

- But… - he sounded genuinely hurt by the dismissal.

- Out – Seimei closed his eyes, massaging his temples as if the sole act of being questioned caused him physical discomfort – It's obvious you have no valuable observations, so it'd be a waste of energy to listen to your babbling.

- Excuse me…!

- Kaidou, be a doll and go and check if you're not in the canteen at the moment.

- You!

Seimei was in the middle of one of his trademark exaggerated sighs when Ritsuka and Soubi finally took a hint and dragged the loudly opposing Kio out.

...

- Why do you put up with him? – the short haired artist demanded as soon as the door closed behind them.

Soubi pointedly averted his eyes while Ritsuka tensed, obviously frustrated.

- Why? – the teenager snorted – Because we're out of our depths, struggling with those murders for almost a month, while it took him but a day to figure it out – he took a deep breath, willing himself to calm down.

Kio shook his head.

- I don't know much about him, other than he's a fucking sadist, but didn't you imply he's a murderer on a top of that?

Ritsuka paled but replied curtly.

- He's still the best option.

Silence descended.

...

Finally, the door shot open again and the older Aoyagi emerged, dark locks ruffled and a cigarette carelessly placed between his smirking lips.

- Come.

They hated themselves for rushing inside at his short command.

Seimei led them to a chair standing near a window and sat down, leaving them standing around him awkwardly. He gave them a long look-over in a lazy manner and grimaced with unhappiness.

- You couldn't have thought about making coffee, could you? – they hadn't prepared any coffee, of course, but they could swear that even his glasses moved in displeasure, though.

- Please, Seimei – Ritsuka rolled his eyes – We were far too impatient waiting. I know it's your way of taking revenge for that damned coffee, but can you just tell us what you've found?

His brother smiled at him indulgently, what made Ritsuka's tail go extremely stiff.

Seimei leaned back in his chair, appearing to be dozing off. When Ritsuka was ready to smack him, he spoke up in a bored tone.

- There's a list on the table.

Cursing his brother's attitude, Ritsuka angrily picked up a piece of paper.

- What does it say? – Kio asked, irritated with his friends lack of reaction to the bastard being, well, a bastard.

- "Thieving in a battle", "Power", "Source of Energy", "Oath", "Orders", "Treasure" – Ritsuka read aloud – Just what exactly are those?

- You have to look them all up.

- But why? You can't expect us to do something unless you explain it to us! – Ritsuka folded his arms.

- We'll wait till Nisei's back – Seimei answered calmly, taking a long drag – I don't like to repeat myself. As for now, can I borrow your phone? – he abruptly turned to Kio.

Surprised, the artist stuttered.

- What for?

- I need to send a text.

- What's wrong with yours? – Kio had no intention of giving his mobile to Aoyagi. Who knew what he'd do with it.

- Out of question – came a laconic reply – Your phone.

After Ritsuka's encouraging nod, Kio complied, putting the phone in Seimei's outstretched hand with a little too much force than necessary.

- Do you have a plan? – Ritsuka was beginning to doubt his brother had actually come up with anything, if his act was anything to judge by.

- I always have a plan – Seimei sounded like a mum patronising her dumb child but didn't offer any details.

- Since when do you smoke? – Ritsuka's tone was accusatory. Besides, it was so much out of character for Seimei to indulge himself in any addictions.

- I don't. It's recreational – Seimei was as smug as ever, not bothered by his brother's puzzlement. Not waiting to be pressed further, he gave the phone back to Kio.

- What now? You didn't do anything with it – the blonde took his phone with a slight tremor in his hand. It was ridiculous, but he was seriously afraid of the innocent-looking guy in front of him.

- I want you to send a text.

- What? Why don't you do it yourself? – Kio was taken aback – Oh, forget it, you're Aoyagi-fucking-Seimei, you don't do manual tasks.

Seimei smiled at the brilliant deduction.

- The number is on the table. Type those words exactly. Don't make a mistake and try to keep the spelling accurate.

Kio sighed. The guy was insufferable.

- "Akihiko left me the scroll. They've had an accident. Meet me at the club at 10 p.m." – Seimei recited – Finished?

- Wait – Kio growled, dialling a number – Done.

- Good. Now, we'll see if the answer comes.

- Sorry, but what have you just done? – Ritsuka was looking from Kio to Seimei – Who have you just texted?

- I think it's obvious – Seimei was a personification of boredom at that moment, playing with his cigarette – Unbeatable.

- Who? Unbeatable? – Kio stood agape – Have I just texted a murderer? – he itched to add: "and at a murderer's request!".

Seimei was making a so-so gesture with his head when the phone beeped.

- You have. And look, they've just texted you back – he grinned, indicating Kio should read the message.

- It says: "Who're you?" – Kio's hands were now both shaking.

- Type this: "The club, 10 p.m."

Slightly relaxed because of Seimei's indifference, Kio sent the text.

- Why aren't you using your own phone? – Ritsuka inquired.

- If I were them, I'd collect a lot of information before I put my plan into life. The data about people I should be the most wary of would be the first on my list – Seimei provided – I don't want to text them only to find out later they know it's me.

- You're not going to meet them?

- Of course I am.

- I don't… - Kio was shaking his head.

- Understand. Because you're an idiot – Seimei readjusted his glasses – I'm going to meet them, but I don't want them to know it's me who they're meeting until they see me. Is that clear?

- No. I mean, they can find out it's *my* number.

- And? – Seimei sounded amused – I guarantee they won't die of their fear of you.

Kio got so red he resembled a crayfish.

- If they find out it's your number, they're going to comply to my, sorry, *your* request because they'll probably think you're entertainingly stupid. Besides, it'd spare them trouble if you were to seek them out. They wouldn't have to track you again to hurt or kill or kidnap you.

- You chose my mobile on purpose.

- I don't do things without a reason – Seimei chuckled – We just need to wait till 10.

Kio just sat down on the table, but Ritsuka grew distressed with this new idea.

- You're going to a meeting with the most deadly pair in the world alone, aren't you?

- Of course I'm not – Seimei was surprised his brother would assume that. Since when was he, Seimei, going alone anywhere where he could get hurt? It would be an unnecessary risk – I'm taking Soubi with me.

- What? – three voices gasped at the same time.

Seimei truly wished Nisei was there. He'd never had the patience to deal with people who had less brain cells than monkeys.

- According to the data I've collected, Unbeatable spent the last seven years in Argentina. That means – he added for the less intelligent individuals' sake – They weren't in Japan when I was "murdered", neither when the whole incident with the Septimal Moon took place. I assume they got informed about it, but as no one found out much about my activities, they may have some misconceptions about both my person and my methods. Besides, while they were in Argentina, I was in Europe mostly, minding my own business. So, they may not be aware that it's Nisei who's my fighter. Therefore, I'm going to the meeting with my first fighter, of which they may have heard a lot.

Ritsuka was unconvinced at best.

- They know Soubi is Loveless now. Remember the message they left at Kio's?

How could Ritsuka doubt Seimei's memory?

- "Expect us, very soon. Even Loveless won't protect you." Very dramatic, like in a lame play.

- Says a person who used to leave messages written with blood.

- Errors of the youth – Seimei dismissed it with a flail of his hand.

- You're fucking impossible…

- Irrelevant. Anyway, the message. Loveless. That's the point.

Ritsuka was growing more and more frustrated with his brother's antics. He had a whole new respect for Nisei who had to deal with that prick every day.

- Maybe I'm stupid, but I don't get this point – he barked, ears flat in his hair.

- I suppose you'd be rather stunned if a fighter appeared with a wrong sacrifice? When I turn up in the club with Soubi, they'll be at loss how to react. They're going to start to question the whole existence of the Loveless unit, because it's improper to serve two sacrifices as well as to use somebody else's fighter – Seimei stretched, pleased with himself.

- Why I'm not surprised you don't see anything wrong with breaking the most important rule in the fighting world… - Ritsuka hid his face in his hands.

Soubi remained unmoved, though Kio was fidgeting slightly.

- Technically, I'm not breaking any rules – Seimei corrected sternly – I'm not planning on using Soubi to fight them, I'm just taking him with me. As far as I know, there's nothing indecent about going out with someone other than your true fighter.

- Let's imagine we agree to your plan – Ritsuka was uncomfortably aware they didn't have any other choice – What club do you mean and what do you want to do once you get there?

- Their website is open on the laptop. Basically, Unbeatable own a small, but quite famous club in Shinjuku. And I intend to talk with them – his voice was light, but held a final note. There'd be no more explaining on his part.

The three of them quickly scanned through the website. Nothing interesting, just a regular club offering drinks and a game of pool.

- Why can't you take Nisei with you? I realise I've already asked – Ritsuka noticed a belittling glare he was receiving – But isn't he the most notorious fighter?

- So notorious that it seems exaggerated – Seimei smirked – A scary urban legend. Anyway, he has a different task to carry out – he grinned devilishly.

It didn't bode well for Nisei.

...

A/N Comments, please :)


	21. Operation Club

...

**Operation "Club"**

...

The said fighter whose future fate held an ugly surprise barged into the room sometime earlier. His normally pale cheeks were flushed pink and he was trying to catch his breath as he was readjusting his shirt which was still half-unbuttoned.

Ritsuka was waiting with apprehension for Seimei to inquire about the state of the shirt, but his older brother didn't seem to notice. It was unexpected he didn't assault Nisei, accuse him of cheating or worse.

- And? – the fighter's eyes were laughing when he was straightening his hair – Some new America discovered?

- He has a plan – Kio could have been as well saying Seimei had just found out he had syphilis.

Nisei grinned and looked at Seimei, eyebrows high in curiosity.

Nothing.

So he turned to the others. The plan was either idiotic or suicidal, most likely both, given that Ritsuka was glaring at Seimei a little too hotly, Kio was slightly shaking and Soubi… Well, judging by Soubi's expression the plan was as plain as water.

- God, I'm beginning to worry you've just decided to invade Poland.

Everyone gave him a bewildered glance, so he explained.

- The Second World War started like this – he'd rather his partners had better education.

- I'm no Hitler – Seimei barked in such an offended tone that Nisei just burst into giggles.

Chuckling, Ritsuka cut in.

- No, of course you're not – he winked at Nisei, who made a "heil Hitler" gesture behind his Sacrifice's back.

Seimei abruptly turned to him.

- Are you two done? Because I believe we have more pressing matters to address than past conflicts… - he didn't manage to finish as Nisei attempted to "calm him down", petting his non-existent moustache.

- Quit it! – Seimei smacked the fingers massaging the base of his nose.

Finally, Nisei relented.

Giving everyone a hard stare as if daring to come up with another idiocy, Seimei took out a piece of paper.

- Those are the names of the victims – he put the list on the table – I let myself get side-tracked by your stupid conclusions based on what you call "compassion", understanding the murderer as well as stashing useless information.

- Excuse me, but it was you…

- I'd appreciate if you just allow me to finish, Ritsuka. If you have something valuable to suggest about our course of action, you have the voice – he paused – Just as I thought.

Ritsuka was red with both embarrassment and fury.

- As I was saying – Seimei drawled – I let myself got too caught up in trivialities that has little to do with finding out the true motive of the murderers. And it's been clear since the very beginning that it's the motive we need. After we have it, preparing a trap will be a piece of cake.

They were itching to demand he told them something they didn't already know. But they kept silent.

Apparently pleased with that, Seimei carried on.

- We've had the motive in front of us all that time, begging to be noticed, but we just omitted it, too focused on actual facts. Their names, my dear audience, are the motive.

Ritsuka and Nisei almost bumped into each other when they both sprang to inspect the list.

- Whose names? – Soubi's low baritone rang in the air.

- The victims of course – Seimei once again looked as if he was dealing with cretins – Oh, not the actual names. The names of the units.

Still failing to see his point, Ritsuka read aloud.

- Forgotten, Speechless, Mysterious and Pledged. What's with them?

Seimei wondered how his brother had ever earned the title of extremely smart.

- Obvious – he itched for another cigarette, but had run out of them. Pity – Look at them. What do they all have in common?

Ritsuka squinted his eyes in concentration. He had no idea what he should see, though.

- Uhm… They don't have the same suffixes, they're all completely different… - he murmured, noting that they didn't have the same number of letters either.

- Please – Seimei put his face in his palm – Don't tell me none of you gets anything.

Nisei had a strong suspicion he might have guessed what his Sacrifice was aiming at, but he wasn't sure he should speak up until Ritsuka figured it out. Maybe it was Seimei's intention to give his brother a lesson?

- It's the meaning – Seimei informed flatly.

Nisei congratulated himself on being right. And better than Ritsuka, sort of.

- Look – the older Aoyagi pointed to the list – Forgotten. The first thing that comes to mind is that the pair is forgotten by their relatives or their friends or the fighting world. But it may indicate it's them who know about something that others have already forgotten. Speechless?

- They can't speak? – Kio proposed nervously.

- They make their opponents unable to speak? – Soubi got genuinely interested in Seimei's findings.

The Aoyagi himself looked rather resigned.

- They can't speak about something specific – Nisei decided to lend them a hand what earned him an appreciating glance from his Sacrifice.

- Good. We're getting somewhere. Next, Mysterious.

- They carry some secret? – Ritsuka had picked up where it was all going.

- Yes. Pledged?

- Swore not to share this secret – Nisei remembered his conversation with the injured fighter very well – He was repeating over and over again he was to guard the secret, not to understand it, or something along those lines.

Seimei's lips twitched.

- Shame you're not sure. It may be important.

Nisei ducked his head slightly, gritting his teeth. He had forgotten, yet again. Ritsuka, oh-so-focused on his memories Ritsuka, wouldn't have.

- So that other list you've made… - the sixteen-year-old furrowed his eyebrows, making connections.

- Yes. I believe the secret they all carried was the sole reason they were attacked. It's pretty obvious, once you think of it – Seimei snorted – Cutting out their names. So evident.

Now. So evident now.

- So basically, we now have to hope that we can find books about the secrets of the fighting world? – Ritsuka could imagine how many of them there were.

- Well, yeah – Seimei grimaced – That's a drawback. It's going to take ages, we'll have to scan through them very carefully…

Nisei's eyes flashed when he realised something.

- We won't. We just have to acquire a translation of the scroll. Well, not the fake one. And I may have found just the right person to do it.

...

Elated at the prospect of saving their valuable time, Seimei readily agreed that Nisei should check his mail that second. The others were just as happy to be spared the torture of reading endless volumes.

The fighter wasted no time with logging in to his mail account, only to find out that Saleh Belal had indeed answered his e-mail, expressing his utmost gratitude for having been alerted that the Museum was in a possession of a fake scroll. Naturally, he admitted that he hadn't had an opportunity to examine the scroll in Cairo to prove whether it was fake or had just been placed under the wrong name, but the most important thing was, the scroll wasn't "The Fight of Thieves".

Nisei quickly typed a reply, begging to have a photo or a transcription of the true "Fight" sent, saying that he was a student of Egyptology who had got interested in that particular work after he had come across its name in one of his professor's essays. With some luck, the guy was going to buy it.

With even more luck, he was going to find the transcription.

...

Despite so many unknown or uncertain aspects of the case, Seimei insisted on carrying out his plan when the element of surprise still remained their biggest advantage. According to him, it was vital to make Unbeatable panic at this stage, before they attempt a next murder or obtain information about the scroll. They agreed.

And that was where the easy part ended. Now, he had to break it to Nisei that it was Soubi who was going to accompany him as a fighter.

As soon as those words left his lips, Nisei exploded.

- You WHAT? Him? With you? Have you gone mad? I mean, more than you actually are, hijo de puta? – the fighter was advantaging at the taller man, fire spitting from his black eyes – You dare tell me you're taking that, that bicho? I AM YOUR FIGHTER!

Seimei was beginning to regret he had told Nisei to stop with the nervous breakdowns nonsense. A little less self-confidence would be appreciated.

He pushed the fighter away, or rather tried to, because Nisei didn't let himself be manhandled.

- Listen – Seimei snapped – For once in your pathetic life, listen…

- No! I'm not allowing you to go with him! I don't trust him to keep you safe, vale? He doesn't *care* for you – Nisei lowered his voice – He wouldn't mind if you got hurt. I couldn't live with the knowledge I didn't protect you…

Seimei pursed his lips tightly to show the others he didn't approve of such talk, but at the same time let some warm reflect in his pupils. He may be pissed off by his fighter defiance, but was also extremely proud of his loyalty.

- Nisei – he whispered – You're going with us, too. You have another task to carry out – what he meant was "I don't trust Soubi either. And I need you with me, badly".

The fighter was still tense with uneasiness, he's entire being screaming "wrong!" and "don't!", but Seimei's expression urged him to relent.

He sighed, tugging at his bracelet.

- What do you want me to do?

The question caught the attention of the rest of the team, who had been doing their best to appear not to be overhearing the previous part of the conversation.

Believing that it was better to be safe than sorry, Seimei took a step back in case Nisei reacted violently to the news.

- I want you to plant the bug in the Unbeatable sacrifice's mobile – he leaned back a little.

Narrowing his eyes at his Sacrifice's suspicious behaviour, Nisei asked.

- Vale. Do you have some specific way of doing it in mind? Or do you just find the opposite wall fascinating?

Irritated at being mocked in front of the others, Seimei squared his shoulders.

- I've managed to gain additional information about the club – he explained to Nisei and the rest – It seems it's quite infamous for its night life. Drugs, gambling, prostitutes….

- I'm not going there as a whore! – Nisei squeaked indignantly, pressing his hand to his chest – Forget it!

Ritsuka moved to calm him down.

- Nisei, I wouldn't assume he meant that. After all, there are so many other possibilities… - he caught the sight of Seimei readjusting his glasses and halted.

- Right – Nisei parroted his light tone – So many possibilities. He doesn't want me there as a fighter. He never wants me anywhere near drugs. And I don't have enough money to gamble.

Ritsuka shifted in embarrassment. Surely his brother wasn't intending to…

- Nisei, quit that – Seimei spat – You're getting nowhere. I want you to disguise as a prostitute, not to go and service anyone.

- I don't need to be una puta to plant a bug, it's ridiculous – Nisei folded his arms.

- But I want you to plant a bug, stay there all the time while we're inside and not to appear suspicious. No one pays attention to a prostitute.

Nisei twisted his lips.

- Oh, but I am so pretty everyone will pay attention to me – he caressed his abdomen – I'm going to have so many potential customers… - he purred, reaching to play with his hair, but his hand got caught in a steely grip.

- It's a disguise – Seimei's tone was frosty as he squeezed the thin forearm – If you as much as let those animals touch you more than necessary, flirt too much, you'll have a hell to pay – he angrily released his fighter, pushing him away.

- Go dress, you slut – he spat.

For a moment, his purple eyes locked with Nisei's black ones in a battle of wills. The former was furious, the latter felt insulted.

In the end, the fighter hastily left, looking daggers.

- What are you waiting for? – Seimei barked at the others – Go and change too – he shot at Soubi – You're not only going to one of the better clubs in Shinjuku, you're going there with *me*, so try to look presentable – he sneered, then turned on his heels and fled to his room with as much dignity as he could muster.

...

- He's getting worse in his old age – Ritsuka threw himself on a bed.

Soubi chuckled, opening a small wardrobe in the corner of their room. They had both agreed that Soubi should just do as Seimei had requested, because going against the older Aoyagi was bound to be fruitless.

- Yes, he is. And think he's only twenty-one.

Ritsuka groaned, hiding his face in his hands.

- I hope it's not a genetic thing.

Taking out a pale blue shirt, Soubi shook his head.

- I don't believe so, unless it's one of those illnesses that show themselves with time…

A pillow hit his head.

Soubi chuckled even more, putting the shirt on.

- Blue jeans or grey jeans?

Ritsuka rolled to his stomach to see his fighter better and pointed to the grey pair.

Soubi completed his looks with a dark grey belt and a silver bracelet he had got from Kio on his birthday.

- Presentable?

- Very much – Ritsuka grinned – I'm beginning to get jealous it's not me who's going with you.

Soubi's smile faltered and he sat down on the bed.

- Ritsuka…

- No, it's okay – Ritsuka squeezed his hand – It's for the case. Just make sure he doesn't do something reckless and get you all hurt.

Soubi blinked at him with puzzlement.

- Which one do you mean?

...

When they came back none of Beloved was there, so they resigned themselves to waiting. Kio, as far as they know, was currently being educated by Nagisa about the fighting world. They were pretty sure the lesson consisted of her whining about everything that had gone wrong in her life.

Then, Beloved finally graced them with their presence.

Well, Ritsuka had to admit they had done their best to make everyone gawk at them. He had never seen his brother wearing anything other than jeans and simple t-shirts, so tight silver-grey trousers and a purple shirt with two buttons undone along with a greyish scarf appearing to have been placed around his neck in a careless manner (though Ritsuka could swear Nisei had spent long minutes arranging it in that way) caused him to stare. Even Seimei's hair was masterfully styled in the same nonchalant manner, what combined with his trademark expression of utter boredom and distaste, gave him an aura of a charming mysterious decadent.

Nisei, on the other hand, in jet black jeans and a V-neck t-shirt hugging his thin frame, accentuating every curve and flatness of his body and a short leather jacket resembled a seductive, sinful devil. He even had two matching leather gloves to hide his name, so stylish that no one would ever suspect they were worn for a reason different than adding more spice to his look. Ritsuka was afraid that the fighter couldn't entirely mask his dangerous, predatory side, but then he noticed that Nisei was already practising lustful glances and shameless flicks of his tongue. All directed at Seimei.

- Enough gawking, we're going.

...

Soubi stopped the car two alleys away from the club.

- It's your turn, Nisei – Seimei commanded – We'll be coming later. Do not let them know you're a fighter, understood? You're not to use your power until we're back in Goura. And don't you dare fail.

The fighter nodded curtly and disappeared in the shadows of the alley.

...

A/N What do you think? :)


	22. Le roi est mort, vive le roi

...

**Le roi est mort, vive le roi!**

...

Nisei walked inside and was instantly attacked by blasting music, definitely too loud even for a regular human's senses. Fully conscious of the role he was supposed to be playing, he headed towards a counter, his hips swaying in a secret promise, soft and yet provocative glances coming from his half-lidded eyes.

Someone crashed into him, making the fighter almost lose his footing. He scowled, not as much on the offender but as the realisation that as always, masking his fighter's aura was dulling his senses. While his reflexes probably remained as quick as ever, he couldn't hear whispers or someone approaching, or smell most of perfumes worn by people around him.

_Splendid. Just what you fucking need in the lion's cave, Akame. As if the whole plan wasn't fucked up enough._

Shaking off several more and less lewd comments, he finally propped himself on a bar stool. Of course, a guy next to him was delighted.

- Wanna a drink, princess? – he slurred, ogling shamelessly.

Nisei was genuinely curious how the moron had come up with such a ridiculous nickname. Despite his long hair, the fighter hardly resembled an innocent woman.

And he had no idea how he should respond.

- Only if you want to buy me one – he winked, thinking that if Seimei heard that he would never let him live it down.

The guy wanted.

Nisei eyed his glass of beer with barely contained disgust. Since when did princesses drink beer? He certainly didn't.

- Haven't seen you around here – the client-wannabe leaned back to get a good view of Nisei's arse.

- My first time here – the fighter replied smoothly, gently nudging the man's calf with his foot. Seimei wouldn't be happy to have others ogling his property unnecessarily.

The guy took it as an invitation.

- Must make it memorable – he grinned, cupping his crotch.

_And that fucking Agatsuma prick says *I* am revolting._

He wasn't there to listen to some drunkard's immoral offers, but to find Unbeatable. Though he couldn't exactly punch the guy without making a scene and getting kicked out.

- Sorry to spoil your fun, you don't look as if you could afford me – he said sweetly – I don't do the beer-type men.

The man was far too gone to feel offended. Instead of insisting, he simply snatched Nisei's beer and took off.

The fighter almost laughed out aloud.

His amusement was interrupted by a drink appearing in front of him. He looked up with puzzlement and met the bartender's face.

- From a gentleman over there – he motioned to an intimidating young man at the other side of the counter.

He was wearing a dark suit, but in a casual manner: without a tie and with a t-shirt.

Nisei sent him his best seductive smile, wondering if he had a word "slut" written on his forehead. Not a half an hour in the club and he'd been already hit on twice.

- And who my admirer may be? – he asked the bartender, shaking off his jacket a little to leave no doubts about the purpose of his presence there.

- Boss.

_Bingo!_

Catching the Unbeatable's eyes, Nisei began to sip his drink, licking his lips and showing his tongue a little.

Then, remembering he was the whore here, he put the glass down and sauntered over to the man.

- Thanks for the drink – he licked his lips once more as it seemed to attract the guy's full attention.

The man smiled at him with an expression saying "I can afford to buy the most expensive drinks to common whores". Nisei actually wished to inform him that he could afford that too, only he had far more dignity.

Instead, he tossed.

- You're a good looking man. Nice suit.

- I know. I'm far more interested in your assets.

Well, down to business.

- I can't forbid you to be interested – he joked – But are you willing to do something more?

- Quite – the guy measured him coolly – I have time for some entertainment.

- You've got yourself the first-class entertainer – Nisei put his hair away to reveal his milky neck – Care to check if your assumption was correct?

The man looked at him with amusement and then forced him on his lap. After the first shock at being lifted up without any visible effort on the man's side, Nisei became completely complacent and even put his head on the guy's shoulder.

The man, a sacrifice judging by his dominant behaviour, started to caress Nisei's belly.

- What an exceptional whore I've found – he smirked unpleasantly.

Nisei tensed, ready to defend himself either physically or magically any second.

- Let me guess – the man continued with twisted malice – Your dad decided to cut you off.

That was unexpected. Nisei kept silent, wanting to learn more.

- And you – the sacrifice pinched his neck – Cannot live without his precious money. So you resolved to selling yourself.

That was just too rich. Nisei had to inquire.

- And what makes you think so?

The guy chuckled. The thin fighter could feel himself vibrating from it.

- You've certainly never heard other whores.

Nisei's eyes widened comically. Did the guy truly think he was some rich man's spoilt child turned prostitute because his accent was too fancy?

- Oh yes, you haven't. Even though you're trying to sell yourself, you sound like a little diplomat.

Deciding to play the game, Nisei lowered his head demurely, blushing.

- I just have a way with words… - he mumbled and added mentally "It's kind of my work requirement".

- That you do – the sacrifice took a hold of his chin and turned his face up – Do you want to have a well-groomed client, too?

The guy's eyes were cold. Frosty.

His grip tightened and Nisei understood he couldn't reject this generous offer.

- I'd love to – he whispered, feigning fear.

The Unbeatable sacrifice smirked.

- Wise of you. Of course it's a figure of speech: a whore cannot be wise – he kissed Nisei brutally before he could react – Sweet lips. We're definitely going to enjoy them.

- We? – Nisei squealed, hiding his face behind a curtain of his hair.

Things were beginning to slip from his hands. He was supposed to plant the bug! If only the man got distracted, but he seemed to take a complete control. He had to find a way to make him lose his cool.

- Oh yes – the man tugged at his hair – Me and my partner. We can't deprive him of such pleasure.

- But I… – Nisei tried to get away, to no avail. The guy was strong, much stronger than Seimei.

- Don't have a choice – the large hands on his hips were starting to bruise his flesh.

Nisei slumped down. He should be lashing out, casting a spell as his instinct was screaming at him to release his power in response to the threat, but he had no choice. Seimei had ordered him.

- Good boy – the other sacrifice praised and petted his hair and again, everything in Nisei screamed "wrong!" because they weren't the hands who had a right to pet him, it wasn't the person who could caress him.

He knew how the night was going to end.

_Seimei, why are you so cruel?_

_... _

Soon after 10 p.m., two figures stepped into the club. The smaller of them led the other straight to a table in the corner, then sat down on a plush sofa, assuming a pose of a cheesed-off aristocrat. The taller man took a sit next to him, his muscles taunt.

- Send him a text.

- I don't have the number.

- Just type that we're here. *I* know the number.

Sighing in frustration, Soubi quickly did as bidden.

...

Nisei heard the man's mobile tinkle. Trying not to appear conspicuous, he carefully observed his reaction. Well, the sacrifice's mimic was definitely economic.

The man stood up, casting a quick look to the club floor.

- Come with me – he grabbed Nisei's elbow and hauled him towards a door next to the counter.

- Where are you taking me? – the fighter resisted as strongly as he could, but it was no news his physical abilities were limited.

- I want you to wait here – the sacrifice opened the door and pushed Nisei inside, making the smaller man fall to his knees.

The door was shut before Nisei scrambled to his feet.

_Shit. Fuck. Shit._

He heard a key in the lock.

He was trapped there. And he couldn't risk using his magic.

As well as opening the bond with Seimei, as it would activate his aura.

...

After imprisoning the whore in a storage room, the Unbeatable sacrifice approached the counter where his fighter was already waiting for him.

- They're here – he informed – What do you feel, Shinya?

- A powerful fighter. Very powerful.

- Any threat to you?

Shinya smiled wolfishly.

- None.

...

Noticing the imposing pair was nearing them and sensing the incredible power of the Unbeatable fighter, Soubi straightened up in his seat, lips pursed.

- They're coming. The fighter is the most powerful one I've ever encountered.

- Of course – came bored reply – He's unbeatable.

Soubi gritted his teeth. He could swore that this arrogance was going to be the end of Aoyagi Seimei. The bastard didn't even change his nonchalant pose.

The Unbeatable pair were soon standing right next to their table.

The fighter was a tall man with a sharp facial bones structure and hard grey eyes. His brown hair was pulled into a short ponytail, well-defined muscles visible under his shirt. He regarded Soubi with a mocking expression.

The sacrifice was just as tall, his black hair short, eyes greenish and his clothes as smart as the rest of him. He was a walking business, so unlike the decadence Seimei personalised. It even made Soubi wonder when exactly Seimei had begun to represent this self-indulgent boredom.

- Our mysterious caller's turned out to have a face – Shinya smirked.

Soubi shifted and Seimei wanted to smack him for betraying his nervousness.

- But of course – he didn't even grace the cocky fighter with a glance – Unlike some people here, I don't have to feel ashamed of it.

- I'm Hasegawa Taichi – the Unbeatable sacrifice cut in – Politeness requires you offer your name.

- I'm Beloved – Seimei provided with no emotion other than utter lack of interest colouring his voice – Aoyagi Seimei. And this is my fighter, Agatsuma Soubi.

He could have congratulated Taichi on his self-control, as the guy didn't let any of his surprise show. Shinya wasn't that cool, though.

- I've heard you're dead – he sneered.

Seimei turned his head to face him, a ghost of a smile touching his lips. Purple eyes flashed.

- I got better.

Aoyagi Seimei *was* a dangerous man. Unbeatable just didn't understand the stories surrounding him yet.

- Why don't you sit down? – Seimei indicated a sofa on the other side of the table – I believe civilised people discuss their business in a sitting position, not hovering over their business partners like some vultures.

- For a guy who's practically our guest, you certainly do have a nerve – Taichi noted taking a seat.

Shinya remained standing.

- Tell your dog to quit sniffing at my back – Seimei wrinkled his nose – If I were here to attack you, I wouldn't have shown myself.

- It's our place – Taichi sent Seimei a challenging look – He can do what *I* want.

- Understandable – Seimei nodded gravely – I don't see a point of flaunting your ownership of that hole, though. Junkies, whores, drunkards – he sneered – The club definitely caters to all of the most primitive tastes.

- Which category do you fall into? – the other sacrifice smirked, leaning back in the sofa.

- Certainly not uncultured businessmen-wannabies who seem to think that sitting with their thighs open would mean they're self-assured and confident – Beloved gracefully took out a cigarette and lit in in one fluid motion, not even glancing at Taichi what would indicate he had indeed meant him.

Soubi, however, couldn't help it but took a discreet peek at Aoyagi, wanting to make sure if he was truly stupid enough to antagonise Unbeatable that openly.

He was. What's more, he was smoking one of Soubi's cigarettes, which should be lying in his own pocket.

Seimei had pickpocketed him. It was ridiculous. The guy who was unwilling to touch another being or do any manual task had pickpocketed him.

- Shall I ask Shinya to see you to the door? – Taichi's chin was now even higher than before.

How Seimei detested those empty shows of strengths.

- As you've said – he inhaled the nicotine deeply – It's your place – an exhale, straight into the other sacrifice's face – Do what you want. You only have to decide whether you want to get rid of us or listen about the scroll.

- How come you believe I care about some scroll? – Taichi arched a brow, a mocking expression marring his features.

- You came to the meeting. And that's only to begin with.

- Maybe I wanted to entertain myself?

- Risking you'd meet your enemies? I somehow doubt it – Seimei sounded thoughtful – Or do you crave risks?

He could tell Unbeatable was a planner. He didn't take risks. He wasn't surprised: it took finesse and genius to risk.

- I crave to eliminate risks – Taichi smoothly replied. He didn't have to conceal his threats. He was Unbeatable.

Shinya snickered, which made Seimei's lips twitch.

- Sensible. A good plan reduces the danger – he nodded – Now, the question is, what do you crave more: to eliminate risks or gain knowledge?

- Do you present a risk? – Taichi's voice was full of teasing mirth.

- I offer knowledge.

Taichi shook his head with silent chuckle.

- And just what knowledge can *you* offer me?

Soubi didn't like Unbeatable's arrogance one bit. It was one thing that Seimei was arrogant, another that they were dealing with equally smug individual.

Seimei, himself, didn't seem to be bothered.

- Pledged were convinced you may wish to take a look at some scroll. They were under impression you're quite desperate to put your hands on it.

- Were they? So why did they give it to you if they'd thought I may want it? – a neutral question, one that anyone would ask.

Seimei made a sad face.

- They had an unpleasant accident, one that left them unable to seek you.

Taichi frowned. Seimei was sure he'd start a private investigation the moment he walked out.

- Unfortunate indeed – he folded his arms – I take it you're a messenger?

- You may call me that – he confirmed with a small smile – So *I* take it I brought the message to the right person?

The Unbeatable sacrifice was looking at the young man seated in front of him in a slightly indulgent, amused way.

- You're said to be an intelligent man, Beloved – he spoke – Yet you come here to do what, exactly? Help me? Check if what you've heard is true? Challenge me? – he made the last one sound like a pure idiocy.

Soubi felt Shinya shifted, assuming an even more threatening pose than before. The blonde tensed, praying Seimei's silver tongue would prevent a physical confrontation.

- Would an intelligent man challenge you? – Seimei looked straight into Taichi's eyes, his own purple irises open and honest – The scroll holds no value to me. I don't understand it, neither do I fathom its possible usefulness.

Taichi's eyes narrowed. Then, he began to laugh.

- Oh, Beloved, you think too much of your astuteness – he stated – You expect me to believe you?

Seimei moved a little with uneasiness. Despite his best attempts, he couldn't hide the fact he was agitated in the presence of the dangerous pair.

- I hope to – his joke didn't come out as intended, his voice wavering.

Taichi wasn't swayed by this apparent show of respect and fear even.

- I've heard of you – he mused aloud – Aoyagi Seimei doesn't help unless he gets something in return – straight to the point. This pointless discussion had been taking too long.

Seimei shifted one again, this time catching Soubi's stare with his own. The fighter wasn't at all comforted by the insecurity he saw there. Soon, Seimei turned away to face Taichi.

- You've heard right – he reluctantly admitted – I'll be honest…

- High time you were – Uneatable huffed.

- Alright – Seimei picked up his head – I need an ally. I won't be lying if I say I desperately need one.

Soubi inwardly cursed. He was torn between trusting it was just a part of Seimei's plan and a suspicion he was betraying them in such an open way. But it wasn't Seimei's style, was it? He didn't know anymore: his former Sacrifice had simply changed too much. Not that he'd ever been easy to read in the first place, but now he was an enigma.

- I've only recently returned to Japan – Beloved carried on, nervously playing with his fingers – I'm on the Septimal Moon's wanted list. I have no one to turn to, yet I do not wish to remain an insignificant player.

Silence descended.

Finally, Taichi measured Seimei slowly, deliberately, making the other feel naked under that gaze.

- You're not known for loyalty – he drawled tonelessly – Neither for compliance.

Seimei chose his words carefully.

- I may have been powerful then. Now I'm just a harmless hare waiting for being devoured by wolves.

- How poetic – Taichi scoffed – So the hare dares to approach a lion?

- Le roi est mort, vive le roi – Seimei whispered bitterly – What else can I do? I wish to survive the new reign.

- Shall I see you as a condottiere then? – the other sacrifice was amused again.

- I can't offer you a sword. I'm offering the scroll.

- How the mighty has fallen – Taichi mocked, making himself even more comfortable on the sofa, unlike Seimei whose rigidness was clearly visible – You're entertaining, Aoyagi – he observed, causing Seimei to clench his fists and bit down on the cigarette – Don't get me wrong. I don't care for the scroll, but I like the idea of you on your knees.

Seimei stiffened.

- When shall I expect the finalisation of our negotiations? – Unbeatable was beginning to stand up.

- Is Friday OK?

It was Wednesday.

- You don't like to waste time, do you? 11 p.m., river bank. Near the abandoned warehouse on the road to Goura. No games – he warned.

- A beggar doesn't gamble – Seimei bowed curtly, voice sour.

- Good you realise that – Taichi gave him another look-over – Come, Shinya.

The fighter left after his master, sending Soubi a jeering glare.

...

- You trust him? – Shinya spat as soon as they were beyond the hearing range of Beloved.

Taichi chuckled darkly.

- I want him.

- Some animals aren't meant to be pets. They should be put to death rather than played with – Shinya didn't relent, his tone spitting venom.

His Sacrifice abruptly turned to him, eyes hard.

- Are you questioning me? – he suggested.

- Never – the fighter swore, backing down – I'm just concerned.

- Being concerned is none of your concern – Taichi snapped – Leave Aoyagi to me. The kid has a lot to learn and there's no better way than a hard way to do so.

Shinya wasn't entirely convinced, but it wasn't his place to plan their moves. He'd just have to keep an eye on Beloved.

- Come – Taichi's voice shook him out of his thoughts – The whore's waiting.

...

Nisei was lying on the floor in the small room, having long given up trying to support his weight against the wall. Few moments after the door had closed behind the Unbeatable pair he had begun to feel dizzy. The world had been swirling before his eyes in a myriad of colours and shapes, which had been rather disturbing considering the lights were switched off. It didn't take the genius to figure out he'd been drugged.

He was cursing his stupidity time after time, having nothing else to do. He should have at least suspected something. It'd been just too easy, getting a drink from the club owner, a person clearly set on getting into his jeans. He should have fucking smelled, tasted the drug. But of course, his senses had been too dulled by hiding his fighter aura.

He'd been once again desperately following his Sacrifice's orders with no regards about his own safety and ended up being unable to carry them out anyway. He couldn't even move a muscle, much less plant a bug. He only hoped Unbeatable were planning to use him as a whore and didn't know he's the Beloved fighter. He didn't think they suspected that.

But it was a close comfort..

...

Then, the door opened.

He could barely distinguish the two figures approaching him. As from behind a curtain of fog, he felt himself being hoisted up and dragged somewhere. To his utter horror, he realised he couldn't speak. Even if he decided to break Seimei's order and cast a spell, he'd been robbed of the physical ability to do that.

They were talking, probably joking at their whore's condition, but he couldn't comprehend their words. They remained just a background noise.

Suddenly, he felt himself being deposited on something soft. A bed? He prayed not, but since when did God listen to a lunatic's prayers? The only god that had ever taken remote interest in him was the one who'd sent him there.

...

Soubi and Seimei slowly left the club, with Seimei leading the way and setting the lounging pace. But as soon as they walked into the next street, Soubi angrily caught up with the sacrifice.

- What was that whole conversation? – he demanded harshly.

Seimei didn't even look at him.

- Just that. A conversation.

- Explain.

- I don't have to – the brunette snickered – I don't answer to you.

The next thing he knew he was being held by his collar, a furious fighter lightly shaking his frame.

- You do now. So you either tell me what this crap was about or you're coming back to Goura as a traitor – Soubi announced surprisingly calmly given his state.

- I already am a traitor for them – Seimei smirked – And by the way, *what* do you want to hear?

- What was with your act? Was it a part of the plan? – the blonde didn't loosen his grip, letting Seimei understand how strong he was.

The sacrifice sighed with exasperation.

- Really, Soubi, how stupid can you get? – he sneered – Do you truly think I'd say it wasn't if I'd meant what I told them about the collaboration?

The way Soubi's hand was trembling told Seimei that he didn't and it was causing him extreme frustration. He could even kind of understand him, it must be horrible to rely on a person you couldn't trust. That's why he always worked alone.

- If it makes you calmer, it wasn't a part of the plan – he caught the fighter's wrist in a steely grip of his own.

- You lying…

- I didn't lie. I improvised.

- Improvised? – Soubi was still glaring at him. The whole situation may still end unpleasantly.

- Yes! – Seimei scowled – I'd had *no* fucking idea how to address the scroll matter, I hadn't planned further than getting to the meeting.

- What? – Soubi was dumfounded – Why?

- Oh, use your head – the sacrifice actually felt embarrassed – I got bored.

- Fuck – the blonde pushed him away in an angry shove – We let ourselves be led by a guy who gets bored with planning a supposedly life-threatening meeting?

- No one's perfect – Seimei tranquilly straightened his shirt and the scarf. He put a hand up when he saw Soubi was ready to interject – A comforting thing is, neither are Unbeatable. The sacrifice is an over-arrogant buffoon who thinks himself to be a genius while the fighter is a brutal dog, ready to bite for the sake of biting.

Soubi gave him a look.

- Doesn't it sound familiar?

Seimei blinked at him with honest puzzlement.

- Just never mind – the fighter shook his head. How this guy could be so sharp, yet so oblivious? Apparently the sole thing this haphazard strategist didn't notice were his own weaknesses.

- They let a lot out – the sacrifice continued once the matter was settled – I'll elaborate later, when we return to Goura. You know I hate to repeat myself.

Soubi rolled his eyes.

...

Nisei wished he could see. And hear. Preferably both.

He had no idea what was going on, what was happening to him, whether something was happening to him. He thought he felt touches, but they weren't *their* touches. He was fairly sure of that. They were *His* touches. Bites of His knife, scraping of His nails, slaps of His palms. His gentle petting, His self-satisfying fondling, His mocking kisses.

He didn't understand why he was experiencing them with such intensity he thought he was going mad. Lost in their passion he had no contact with the real world.

...

- What's taking him so long? – Seimei snapped.

Soubi could only sigh helplessly. They'd been sitting in the car for more than an hour and Akame still wasn't returning.

- If that idiot decided to treat himself to a cocktail, I swear I'm going to… - to give Soubi a general idea, Seimei banged his fist on the dashboard.

It was the twelfth time he'd done it since they'd got into the car. Something was going to break at that rate unless Akame came back.

- You know he wouldn't do that – Soubi said soothingly. Akame was a cretin, but not to that extent.

Seimei leaned his forehead on a window.

- It's ridiculous! – he finally erupted – I'm going to drag him back, he's certainly disobeying again – he began to open the door.

Soubi stopped him.

- You know he doesn't disobey you given an order – he reminded gently, putting a hand on Seimei's forearm.

- Sure – the brunette spluttered, tensing.

- Just give him a minute.

- A minute! – Seimei hissed furiously – I've given him an hour, he was to leave soon after us. I'm going to look for him…

Soubi strengthened the hold, caressing the milky skin with his thumb. He knew how to deal with an indifferent Seimei. He had no problems with surviving his rage or negotiating with a pissed Seimei. But this going-crazy-from-worry Seimei was new for him.

- If you go back looking for him – he rationalised – You're going to blow off his cover. Give him time.

- Something's wrong – Seimei insisted, first signs of panic creeping into his voice – I just know it.

...

- He's no fun – Shinya complained when his attempts at rousing the whore up had failed.

The boy was lying on a couch in Taichi's office upstairs, where he had brought him to enjoy with his Sacrifice. Only the whore wasn't cooperating.

- You gave him too much – Taichi informed tonelessly from where he was sitting in a leather armchair – He blackened out.

- I didn't – the fighter protested, shaking the whore's hand – I gave him as much as usual, he's just not handling it well.

The sacrifice tsk-ed, displeased with the whole incident.

- He's stirring – he observed after several minutes – Take him out, I don't want more trouble.

- But I thought…

- Needn't have exercised yourself – Taichi cut in – Put in into his pocket – he handed his fighter a tiny letter.

- What's that? – Shinya inspected it closely, glancing at the whore who was waking up, carefully stretching his limbs. He must have had one hell of headache.

- The time and place of the next meeting. I'm sure our companion is money-starved, he can't refuse such generous clients – he smirked slyly.

- So we will be enjoying him after all? – Shinya clasped his hands.

- But of course. Escort him out for now.

...

- I don't care if I blow off the cover, I'm going – Seimei announced emphatically swinging his legs out of the car.

- Please, re-think it… - Soubi was already getting out to stop him.

- Re-think? Re-think? How dare you suggest that, he's hurt! – Seimei spat, trying to get past his former fighter.

- Then we must come up with a sensible way to get him back – Soubi was still effectively blocking his way.

- Move!

- Not until you listen to logic.

- Don't touch me.

- Stop pushing me away, then – it was worse than dealing with a child. Seimei had absolutely tuned out all sense and reason. Maybe it was the bond instinct. Most probably his infuriating stubbornness.

- Let me go to my fighter.

- Seimei…

Suddenly, a lone shadow appeared on the other side of the road.

- Nisei! – Seimei breathed and ran to Akame, Soubi in tow.

...

- Nisei!

The fighter turned upon hearing the familiar voice. Seimei! Seimei was there, Seimei was coming for him, no, he wasn't, God, his head felt so heavy… Agatsuma must be with him, so he's safe, doggy could just rest… A step more, he had to at least get to Seimei, cover and plead and beg and apologise, he'd failed again, nothing but failing and failing and failing, never doing anything right… His legs didn't want to move anymore…

The moment his Sacrifice reached him, his knees gave out and he fainted.

He didn't know the arms that picked him up belonged to Seimei. He didn't let Soubi touch his fighter.

...

A/N Comments, please ^^


	23. beLOVEd

A/N Here it goes, the next chapter ^^ Thanks for all the reviews :) Sorry, SmileRen, not much of Kio here, but it's just not his time yet ;)

...

**beLOVEd**

...

- Speed up – Seimei growled for the umpteenth time, making Soubi grit his already hurt teeth.

The sacrifice was sitting in the back of the Toyota, cradling his unconscious fighter to his chest, barking at Soubi to drive faster, a different route or just sulking and scowling at the invisible offender. As soon as the command was uttered, however, it was forgotten in the presence of a far more pressing problem, currently occupying Seimei's lap and mind.

Delicately tracing the outline of Nisei's pale face, the sacrifice was trying to comprehend how that could have happened. Nisei, his Nisei, getting hurt. His Nisei who was the strongest fighter out there, his Nisei who was the most cunning and bright person he'd ever met, his Nisei who could predict others' next move better than his own, who played people like instruments, his Nisei getting hurt by them in the simplest, most primitive way.

Seimei was by no means a medic, he'd been avoiding contact with the ill or wounded throughout his whole life and his knowledge of that matters wouldn't even guarantee him a job as a stretcher bearer, but he recognised drugs when he saw them.

He clenched his fist and hit his own thigh in powerless anger. Nisei, his Nisei, with a fragile mind had got drugged. He didn't even wish to speculate what effect they may have caused. Others may call him insensitive and uncaring, especially for his fighter whom he was always exploiting to Nisei's last breath, but he was well aware of the man's weaknesses. He understood Nisei had weak points that made him very vulnerable as a common human, not to say as a fighter. His mind was one of them.

Why had they resolved to drugging him? The first dreadful answer, one that came to his mind automatically was that they had strived to eliminate a dangerous fighter, but that was quickly discarded. Had they known Nisei was the second rightful part Beloved, they would have addressed his presence in the club in their conversation, they would have thrown Seimei's failed attempts at outwitting them in his face. Had they found it out later, after he'd left, they wouldn't have let Nisei go that easily, they would have tried to send Seimei a message of their own, in a form of his fighter crippled or killed.

They hadn't done any of that. That left him with the other, horrifying explanation.

Idiot, you'd sent him in as a prostitute. You'd forbidden him to use his spells, you'd taken away his only means of defence.

Had they hurt him in that way… It was too disgusting to ponder. It was making him too disgusted with himself.

But he had felt pain. He'd known Nisei'd been hurting. It hadn't been the bond, not at all, the bond had been dulled after Nisei had concealed his aura. It was that feeling that had always made him know when Ritsuka had been sad or in pain. It was indescribable, not in the fighting world terms. It was beyond human understanding, it just was there.

It was probably the same thing that was causing his heart to beat so fast that he was afraid his chest would burst, that was forcing him to yell at Soubi to fucking speed up and get them to Goura faster than possible.

Nisei was so cold, his body trembling in his unconscious state, sweating and paling. Seimei was clutching the thin wrist, bringing it quickly to his lips and planting a soft kiss on it when he was sure Soubi wasn't looking. He put the hand back to where it'd been lying before, on Nisei's belly, just next to his left arm. Such thin arms, you could see bluish veins transporting blood up and down the arm. Blue blood, just like an aristocrat. That was kind of fitting, Nisei's posture made him look like a pampered noble who rarely saw the world outside his golden chambers. A body getting magic power by unfortunate accident. A body with a disordered mind. A mind that could and would ever control neither the body nor the power.

Seimei frowned noticing a small deformation of the right wrist. He didn't like the sign of his most treasured property being imperfect in any way. The left one was so slim, fitting into the sacrifice's hand as if it'd been created solely to be held by him. The right one still fit, but it appeared ugly compared to its left companion. Maybe that was the reason why Nisei always chose to wear several bracelets on it unless he was wearing long sleeves. Seimei never liked the bracelets, they were in his way when he wanted to grip the wrist and…

Oh. Right. So that was why the wrist was deformed. Seimei had broken or twisted it few times, since he had noticed it always ensured Nisei's best behaviour.

- Speed up – he threw at Soubi to take his mind away from it.

...

Seimei burst into the Academy through a small back door he probably wasn't supposed to know about but which was the closest to the infirmary. Soubi was just a step behind him.

- Where's everyone? – he snapped frustrated after finding out Nagisa's office was empty – Where the hell are they? – in his current state he didn't even think of the fact they were likely waiting for them near the main entrance.

- I'll get her – Soubi automatically declared, some part of him still wishing to make the sacrifice's easier, the other part shocked by the frantic behaviour and broke into a run down the corridor.

Seimei only nodded absent-mindedly, leaning against a wall, Nisei's weight suddenly very heavy. Gods, he felt so dizzy. He slid down a bit and heard a faint groan.

- Nisei? – he whispered cautiously, afraid he'd been just imagining things.

But the fighter stirred a little in response and his heart began to beat faster. Seimei had no idea whether he should be depositing Nisei on a floor or maybe trying to make him sit so he kept on clutching him tightly ignoring his muscles' protest. He wasn't fit to carry bodies. He'd actually made sure he wasn't fit to carry anything.

How silly human thoughts could become under stress. He almost cried out with relief when he noticed four figures hurrying towards him.

- What happened? – Ritsuka panted as soon as he was in his hearing range – Are you okay?

- What's wrong with him? – the irritating short haired artist was the first one to get to Seimei.

Kio yelped in fear when the sacrifice growled at him, turning to his right so he wasn't even able to clearly see Nisei. Ritsuka shook his head at him to indicate he shouldn't attempt to get near the fighter.

- He's unconscious – Nagisa stepped in before Seimei could do something stupid in that sudden surge of protectiveness. Quite unusual for sacrifices, by the way.

- Brilliant analysis – the curly haired man snapped at her – I kinda hoped you'd go deeper than that.

Nagisa looked ready to slap him but the sense of her medical duty took over. She reached out for Nisei and Seimei did let her touch him, so it all seemed promising. Even though he wasn't letting go of the fighter.

- Drugs – she announced.

- I know! – Seimei practically yelled in her face.

Ritsuka flinched slightly but the doctor quickly recoiled.

- So why do you ask? – how can a doctor be supposed to be kind and helpful under such circumstances.

- I want you to help him – the sacrifice grunted. He was apparently beginning to calm down and therefore, uncomfortable with asking for her help.

Nagisa wasn't planning on being difficult. A doctor should never hold grudges. Or rather, she should forget about them when treating a patient.

- This way – she opened the door on her left – Bring him in, I'll get things from my office.

Seimei carefully laid the fighter on a small bed destined to be occupied by students. Good that Nisei was so petite. The bedding seemed to be freshly-washed, too.

The sacrifice wrinkled his nose hearing someone enter. It wasn't Nagisa.

- Seimei.

Ritsuka.

- What happened? – a soft question.

One he didn't want to answer. Or rather, wanted to know the answer himself.

- Soubi knows.

- But…

- He'll tell you – a more firm response.

Ritsuka was standing at the door, torn. He yearned to ease his brother's worry but realised it wouldn't be welcome. Seimei didn't seem to need human contact. But what else could he offer? He was no nurse, he didn't know how to logically explain Nisei would get better soon.

Seimei went rigid when a gentle hand embraced him from behind.

- Everything will be alright – the boy assured.

- Of course it will – he huffed – He's been drugged, not stabbed – insecurities just couldn't go past his lips. It wasn't a worry about Nisei's recovery. It was a burning shame that he was the one who'd allowed it all. The one who'd been so ignorant.

- You'll be alright too – Ritsuka appeared to be reading in his mind.

Seimei knew his brother had best intentions and his concern was genuine. He could tell the boy had come to like Nisei, as unbelievable as it may sound… It was just that…

- Ritsuka – he breathed with a heavy heart – Please – he put his hands on his brother's ones – They hurt.

The hands were hurriedly withdrew.

Seimei sighed. Another bridge burnt to ashes. He quietly fell to his knees next to the bed to gain some comfort from the prone body.

To his surprise, Ritsuka came to stand by his side.

- Do his hands hurt? – he whispered.

How could they? How could those small, frail hands hurt? That soft milky skin, those long graceful fingers, so careful when touching him. Their every move was a work of elusive art. He would bet they could gut a person with a surgical precision and indifference, but they had never hurt him.

- No – his voice was barely audible.

He couldn't explain that. In all likelihood they should hurt him, he'd been positive of that when he'd met Nisei. Yet they brought nothing but soothing coolness.

- I'm happy for you, then – Ritsuka smiled at him when Seimei finally forced himself to look at the boy.

- Happy? – he echoed dumbly.

Ritsuka chuckled lightly.

- It's good to see you've learnt to care for someone other than me. Not that I expect you to feel anything like that for me, it's just that in the past, you used to – he finished awkwardly as Seimei's features marred with irritation.

Had he made himself forget about it? It was neither the time nor the place to ponder that.

- They didn't hurt back then – Seimei murmured, hiding his face – I'm fairly sure they didn't, I really don't understand why they're so strange now, just as if they were freezing the blood in my veins. Stupid, I know, just ignore me – he finished exasperatedly.

- I can't ignore you – Ritsuka laughed with amusement – What you're saying makes sense.

- Now you're just trying to comfort your old brother – how could Ritsuka ever come to a conclusion he's making sense? Couldn't he see how weird, how impossible it was? That unfamiliar heat spreading in his chest, choking him with every passing second, buzzing in his head?

- Back then – the boy's tone grew sober, serious in its hesitance – Back then, something went wrong.

Your love wasn't love. It was an obsession. An obsession with your younger brother couldn't have ended well, it was a violation of the nature.

Seimei shook his head, his mistakes blatantly obvious after years.

- You should consider becoming a politician. Saying "something went wrong" with such belief when a catastrophe occurred is a highly valued skill up there.

Ritsuka giggled, but before he could make a joke on his own, Seimei's features hardened.

- I ruined everything, didn't I?

Ritsuka rolled his eyes. That was just his brother in a nutshell. Telling him that he'd messed up, yet fully expecting to be informed otherwise.

- No – he did what he always did with Seimei: he listened to his wishes – I still have a brother.

Seimei's eyebrow shot up.

- You mean that?

- Oh, yes – Ritsuka carried on, blushing – I have a brother who I wouldn't trust to make me a coffee, not to say entrust him with a problem of a private nature, who tends to randomly disappear and reappear at the worst times possible, who likes to surround himself with psychopaths who he also happens to fall in love with, who thinks himself a genius, who calls me an idiot, who comes up with plans which are unclear to everyone, most probably also to himself and whose life mission is to piss everyone off – he recited.

Seimei's eyes were wide as saucers. A pleasant change.

- That's a horrible brother – he noted warily.

- Oh no – Ritsuka snorted – That's an older brother.

Nagisa returned at the last sentence but she dismissed it as another "deep" conversation of that duo. The former ones had never changed anything, after all.

- I need to ask you to leave – she apologised to Ritsuka – In fact, I'd also ask you – she turned to Seimei – to leave if I had the slimmest hope of you moving.

Seimei's smirk betrayed his awe of her insight.

Nagisa folded her arms with an expression more fitting a warrior preparing for a mortal duel than a doctor who was to minimalize the effects of a drug. Taking a hint, Ritsuka scurried out.

- Just stay away – she drawled and Aoyagi reluctantly picked himself up from the floor. Begrudgingly, with the air of a rock star who's just found out he won't be allowed to set the stage on fire, he removed himself to a corner few feet away.

But he followed her every action like a hawk.

- You shouldn't let him do drugs – Nagisa scoffed after it'd become clear she's an object of his scrutiny.

- He doesn't.

Had she been less engrossed in the process of saving the guy she utterly detested, she might have detected the change in Seimei's voice.

- He's high as a kite – she mused.

- He's no junkie – Nagisa stilled as she heard that husky baritone in her ear. When had he moved? – So please, _sensei_, tend to him like a good doctor you are before the affairs take an unpleasant turn.

- Are you threatening me?

- Do you really have to know that? – he stepped aside – I merely dislike my properties being falsely accused, it never reflects positively on the owner – he shrugged.

- You really are a bastard – the doctor hissed – You've been making such a scene and yet all you care is your "property's" disposition. Anyway – she went to retrieve something from her bag – It'd be much better if you simply left. Wait – she put a hand up when he tried to protest – I'm saying that from a medical point of view. When you're here, in a close proximity, he senses you through the bond what may cause him extreme stress and anticipation.

- Won't it be even worse when I'm out?

- No, it won't – she poured some liquid into a glass of water – Right now, his reactions to the bond are strictly subconscious. He doesn't know what he's experiencing. However, on that "subconscious" mode the bond doesn't work on big distances, you get it?

- Of course I do. You think I'm causing him unnecessary stress that prevents him from focusing on getting his strength back – he summed up plainly, putting a hand into a pocket.

- I know that, not think that – she stressed then snatched the glass when she saw him reaching for it with a wrinkled nose. He actually looked surprised by her action – Aoyagi, out.

The man sent her a mock of a smile and sauntered out.

- Oh – he called from the door – Check him for… Other injuries, as you may call those.

- What? – she frowned. She wanted to ask if he'd meant what she didn't wish to ponder but he was already gone.

...

Parts of a hushed conversation were reaching Seimei's ears but he chose to dismiss them. There could be nothing even mildly startling going on between Ritsuka, Soubi and Kio. He would bet his arm they were trying to determine whether he was worthy the benefit of doubt (never worthy the trust) or rather if he was so necessary that he could be allowed the freedom of leading the negotiations in whatever way he saw fit.

Seimei smiled bitterly – to the next meeting, he'd go with Soubi instructed by the Septimal Moon to watch his every step.

His own act in the infirmary had thrown him off guard. Sure, he'd come to terms with the fact he loved his fighter but he hadn't begun to suspect how many other emotions this feeling could unleash. With Ritsuka, it'd been simple. He'd wanted his brother with him, he'd worried for his safety and he'd desired to be the centre of his universe or rather, his whole universe. That had been love, the strongest one ever known.

So what exactly was causing him to fret about Nisei's state, not the physical but the mental one? Why the prospect of meeting his fighter's eyes was making his legs shake and his stomach sick? When he'd been waiting to see Ritsuka at the Academy those five years ago, he'd been thrilled, elated, planning the future. Now, the thought of the future was causing him to sway dangerously.

Finally, he declared the end to those unsettling musings. After all, it was the act that bore success, not the thought.

...

Light. Unnaturally white, sterile light that could only belong to a medical ward. So could the chemical smell of medicine.

Nisei groaned. Just what he fucking needed, to land in a hospital. Seimei must be ecstatic.

He opened an eye experimentally, ready to close it at the merest hint of movement. His head hurt as if he'd been hit by a herd of wild elephants which footsteps were still echoing in his ears. Hit by them on a desert, going by the state of his throat. A miracle there were no vultures around.

Scratch that. There was a vulture there. A very pink one.

- Welcome back to the land of the living, sleeping beauty – Nagisa was going through some papers and spared him a second-long glance.

- Oi, Lolita, what's with my head? – he whined (very manly), attempting to clutch his hurting head but finding out his limbs were too heavy to pick up.

- It's empty – she shot without much interest – Other than that, you're recovering from drugs.

Ya. Unbeatable. So he had fainted soon after he'd spotted Seimei. Dear God, he'd let himself be drugged so much a medical help had been required. Seimei must be ready to skin him alive for such inconvenience.

Besides, as far as he could remember (curse the idiot of a deity who'd found it funny to gift him with a good memory card), the main reason for the whole drugging had been pretty petty. Of course considering his true reasons for being in the club.

Deeming Nagisa harmless, mostly because she was paying him no mind after her duty was over, he shifted to assess the damage done to his body. For the first time in a very long time he actually prayed, prayed that they hadn't touched him that way. Not that he cared what they'd done to him, he was alive and capable of maintaining a thinking process and soon he'd be kicking, but he felt a wave of ice-numbing fright at imaging Seimei's reaction to him having been raped. He had no illusions his Sacrifice would ever grace him with his touch after he'd been sullied by others.

He had to bit his lips to keep himself from whimpering.

But he couldn't ask Nagisa, he couldn't let she know he cared. He must put on a straight face (preferably a taunting one as quickly as possible) and let the events flow no matter how much he wished to stop the time and go over what had happened and what could happen in the future slowly and carefully. He was fairly sure he hadn't been raped because his lower regions weren't even half as hurting as his head, but even without the rape aftermath he had a lot to take care of. There must be a way to make it up to his Master, to redeem himself. Not only had he failed the task of planting the bug, he had managed to land himself in another one of those hopeless situations he was so good at. Good at getting into, unable to get out.

He could probably start with getting up from that bed which was already making his skin crawl and the room that was causing his mind to go crazy. Just where exactly was Seimei? Was he too disgusted to stay close? Had something happened that was needing his full attention? An incident with Unbeatable maybe, when Seimei had been without him, or rather when he hadn't been in any shape to be with him?

Damn his legs, he couldn't move. But the instinct to reunite with his Sacrifice was roaring in his chest, so to his uttermost humiliation, he croaked out.

- Where's Seimei?

The scientist looked up.

- Left over an hour ago – she provided dispassionately. Convinced the man was an arsehole for treating his fighter worse than a dog, she didn't see it necessary to inform Nisei that it'd been Seimei who'd brought him in and that she'd had to practically throw him out of the room.

Left. …

The word filled Nisei's mind with a constant buzz of a beehive. No matter what Seimei or anyone had said, there must be something seriously wrong with him to be always left behind.

But Seimei had confessed his love. Could it be he'd changed his mind after the incident?

- Do you have any idea where he might be? – he felt shame burning up his cheeks. He didn't want this talk with her, who had already deemed him the most hopeless case in the human history.

- Mmm – she murmured – Hard to tell – a pause – Oh, he was talking to Ritsuka, some brother-trouble, I believe. He may have gone to him, they seemed to have made up.

Ritsuka. Can't a man be unconscious for few hours without the brat stealing his Sacrifice away?

Nisei heard himself growling. Idiotic child. Why couldn't he got killed back in the past?

He didn't know if he should succumb into pits of despair or go and murder someone. Ritsuka, the thief. Seimei, the traitor. The cheater. Both urges were equally strong. So that was how the Bastard was playing him: pretending to be all lovey-dovey and faithful, yet conspiring with his bratty brother behind his back. The big plan had been to let him become a victim of Unbeatable and calmly decide on the next move? To make a guinea pig of him to measure their enemies power?

He focused on a flower pot on a windowsill next to him. He had to take his anger out on something and it was the perfect victim, other than Nagisa (he couldn't really kill her, that would make things ugly) there.

_Shatter._

Nothing.

_SHATTER!_

Nothing.

- Joder – he cursed hotly, catching Nagisa's attention.

- You were saying?

- Fuck – he politely supplied.

- Good to know you're getting better – she scoffed – When I was beginning to miss your charming self.

- What have you done to my magic? – he demanded, suddenly very sure she had something to do with it.

- Why would you need it now? – her expression confirmed his suspicion – There's no battle taking place here.

How did she dare to suggest *she* knew when he should use his own power!

- What have you done, puta? – Nisei's eyes narrowed in fury.

- Nothing – the scientist collected her papers and turned to the door – It's just a medical procedure. Call it a precaution, a justified action on my part – another not-so-subtle hint that everyone saw him as insane *and* unstable – The effects will wear off in an hour approximately, so just relax. I believe your sacrifice wants you fit for use soon – she added disappearing in the door, mostly to take a revenge on him for telling her off after the escape of Pledged.

- "Fit for use" – Nisei spat to himself – You're gonna get a hell of surprise.

...

Nagisa was warring with herself. Having listened to Seimei's disturbing suggestion, she had checked the fighter for "other injuries". As a doctor, she couldn't have ended her task at determining he hadn't fell victim to rape, she had had to complete a thorough examination. She didn't know what to feel about its results. What's more, she wasn't sure whether she should inform Seimei about them. In the end, she decided that a sacrifice should always be notified of their fighter's condition, no matter who the sacrifice and the fighter were.

She found him in one of the offices, reading a thick volume.

- Nagisa – he didn't look up from the book, only readjusted his glasses.

- He's woken up – she started, coming to sit next to him – Bitchy and whining, but otherwise perfectly alright.

- Good – no further questions. A page turned over.

Nagisa put the papers on the table.

- There's something I wish to talk about with you.

- So I've gathered – Seimei smirked with amusement – You wouldn't have come to inform me my fighter's being bitchy. That's no news.

She nodded, not overly angry with his smugness.

- I've performed an examination – she got straight to the point – And I believe you should be alerted of its results.

No reaction. He behaved as if he hadn't heard her.

Finally:

- Carry on.

- Well – she sounded just as uncomfortable as she felt. Dealing with the man who'd crippled Ritsu always gave her creeps despite their supposed "cooperation" – He wasn't hurt in any way other than getting drugged…

- That's good.

- However – she continued spreading a paper in front of her – I've done a general check-up, to make sure there's nothing wrong with him internally I could have missed during an external examination.

The sacrifice had returned to his book, betraying no signs of noticing her.

- The results are… - she couldn't find the right words – It seems he has a serious problem with his lungs, which capacity is a little more than a half of a regular lungs capacity.

The smallest of nods.

- It's a very serious condition – she stressed, getting oddly irritated by that cold dismissal. She couldn't stand the fighter but she didn't like the matter being ignored – It's extremely difficult for a body to sustain all its cells with so little air, they are very low on energy, which is what keeps the body going and…

- You don't need to give me a Biology lecture – Seimei hid a yawn.

That infuriated her but she tried to stay calm.

- I guess you don't find anything worrisome about it, but as a doctor I feel compelled to force you to see that this is not an issue that can be simply dismissed.

- What would you have me do, _doctor_? – the sacrifice folded his arms, eyes sparkling teasingly.

- It's up for you, but… - she was scandalised even though she hadn't expected Seimei to empathise. But she'd hoped he'd be more understanding.

- Well, they're *his* lungs – he stated coolly closing the book and standing up.

- But he's your fighter! – she jumped to her feet after him, pigtails flying wildly.

The man only shrugged, putting the volume back in the case he'd taken it from.

- Aren't you even going to say anything? – she caught his arm when he was nearing a terrace door.

- Stay away – he yanked his arm free with a snarl – Why would I care? Why do *you* care? He's just a fighter.

Nagisa shook her head in disbelief.

- Just a fighter? Tell you what, Aoyagi? I don't normally do this, but there's no other way with getting to your thick skull – she snapped glaring at him spitefully. She really didn't want to do this way, he was forcing her with his careless attitude, condescending tone and aloof demeanour – How old is he?

- Almost twenty-two – he furrowed his eyebrows.

- Then I loathe to inform you his chances of reaching thirty are close to none – she deserved to be slapped for that and hard, she went red with embarrassment with her unprofessional behaviour. No one should be treated like that, no one should be spoken about like that.

A shadow of astonishment flickered in those purple eyes. But it was gone in a blink.

- I trust a doctor's opinion – he even smiled.

The bastard had the nerve to smile.

Nagisa suddenly felt sick.

- He's *your* fighter! – she cried out – Doesn't it mean anything?

Looking cheekily at her, he took out a cigarette and slowly lit it.

She was shaking. Not because they were talking about Nisei or because he was Seimei, but because no human should react like that. No healthy feeling human.

- Humans die – he took a deep drag of nicotine – Animals die. Others are born. The circle of life, so to speak – he was ready to leave.

She wouldn't let him.

- Oh, so *that* is your plan – she snarled but backed a step, staring at him with disbelieving eyes – You just think you'll get a new fighter after him? With the way you treat him, I wouldn't be surprised you're hoping to…

- It's none of your concern how I treat him – he shortly cut in with a twitch of his mouth.

- It's not – she agreed – But everything else is. That's not how things work, Aoyagi. You won't get a new fighter, a sacrifice can only have one fighter. It's a mistake you were gifted Soubi, one that will never be repeated – she hotly declared.

- Shut up – he hissed.

- What, pissed I got it right? – she taunted him, secure in the knowledge he wouldn't risk it now and try to silence her – Aoyagi Seimei can't let himself be left out of the most important events of the fighting world, of course he needs a fighter. First, a perfect blank to train himself to be a sacrifice, to find out what opportunities the battling presents and what the limits of human body are – his indifferent face was making her see red – Then, a crazy sociopath to carry out sick plans of a depraved teenager, to quell the thirst for atrocity. What next? What can your mind come up with next?

- Just shut up! – he yelled, a hand combing through his hair – You know nothing, so shut up.

- I know nothing? – she snapped – I know quite a lot. At least, I know the truth: you're nothing but a delusional sadist who convinced himself of his genius, but who in fact depends on his fighter, because he isn't even able to fulfil his cruel fantasies! – she was panting, looking daggers at him. But the warmth in her chest told her she was right.

Seimei was just standing her, staring at her with bewilderment. He might have pointed out Ritsu's plucked out eyes but he didn't, so her speech *was* affecting him. No one liked to be seen through.

- A crazy theory of a narrow mind – his lips formed a bitter smirk.

- Stop with those remarks – she snorted – We both know you have to have a fighter. Alone, you're nothing.

- I think you're mistaken – a cigarette was back in his lips.

- And I think I'm not. What else can you do than try to get a new fighter? That's the only solution after Nisei's death.

- You're mistaken – he repeated with a lazy smile, opening the door – When Nisei dies, I'm just going to follow him.

...

A/N Comments, anyone? The next chapter will be more magical and less Beloved-oriented ;)


	24. The Consulting Assistant

A/N As it's a pretty long chapter, I hope I'll be forgiven the long delay.

...

**The Consulting Assistant**

...

The morning greeted them with no sign of Seimei who seemed to have simply vanished at night. Nana claimed that her cameras hadn't registered him leaving the Academy grounds so it was slightly comforting that at least he had just holed up somewhere inside. The most nasty surprise, however, was Nisei's mood. The fighter was more uncooperative than they had ever seen him to be and in all honesty, even Soubi was rather afraid to approach him. Whether Akame was that furious because of the club failure or was just coming through one of his famous mood swings remained unclear, least that he looked ready to snap the neck of any unfortunate individual careless enough to get near him. The madness they had not detected in years were back in his eyes, the same restless, consuming fire that had ruled him in his teenage days. Sensibly, they left him to his own devices, none of them willing to risk his hide to ask for his assistance with looking for Seimei, especially after he'd snapped at Ritsuka that it should be him asking this question. He had apparently taken into his head that some illogical version of Seimei's disappearance and they didn't have time to analyse a thinking process of the mentally unstable.

- If you were him – Ritsuka suddenly whirled on his heels to face his companions when they were walking down yet another corridor – Where would you go?

Their expressions confirmed that Seimei was just as unreadable as ever.

- If we had cameras installed *everywhere* - Nagisa drawled giving Nana a pointed look – We'd know.

- We would have – the technician answered with a glare of her own, already steamed at having to actively participate in Aoyagi-hunting – If we could afford them.

The scientist crossed her arms which was a ridiculous gesture given her dress: it was so inflexible the stitches sounded ready to rip open.

- Please – Ritsuka sighed – Just don't argue, that's not the point. We're find him in a… Physical way.

...

They did. Seimei's location became clear as soon as they neared Ritsu's office. The headmaster and the man who'd crippled him were having a heated argument, albeit held in hushed voices.

- Maybe… - Ritsuka's suggestion that it may be impolite to interfere was cut short when Nagisa opened the door.

Since they were all crowding at the door, her action made the two men inside turn at the sound of commotion. Not that Ritsu could see five people standing now sheepishly on his doorstep, but he could certainly hear them as they were all muttering something under their noses to assume roles of innocent by-passers.

Seimei's face was taunt.

- Problems? – Nagisa found her voice to inquire, quite demandingly, glaring at the sacrifice.

- Only now – Seimei hissed but Ritsu provided nevertheless:

- Our dear Seimei-kun is under impression he has a right to go through the archive.

- What's wrong with that? – Ritsuka had a feeling that he and Kio were the only ones who didn't get it – Why shouldn't he do it?

The boy saw his brother pale. But it was the kind of paleness that signalised Seimei's embarrassment and as it was a rare emotion for him no one was really familiar with that shade, except Ritsuka.

- It's a privilege that only the Septimal Moon are entitled to – Ritsu explained with a smugness of a man who's just caught his enemy without their trousers on.

- You mean the members? – Ritsuka glanced at Seimei who was stubbornly staring at the ceiling.

- Yes.

Ritsuka took a deep breath to calm himself. Those people were just impossible. *All* of them.

- I'm fairly sure it can be extended onto those who're ex-members – his ears were twitching.

- I guess it can – Ritsu agreed lightly but it didn't change the atmosphere, the ceiling being probably the most fascinating thing in the office.

- So? – the boy pressed. He heard Kio making frustrating sighs behind him – He used to be a member, what's the problem? If he says it may help our case… - he stopped when he noticed Nagisa's silent giggles, Ritsu's wide smile and Seimei's pupils now boring into the ceiling. A suspicion crawled into his mind – He used to be a member, didn't he?

- No – Nagisa didn't even try to conceal her satisfaction. Nana and Ritsu nodded, the latter slyly, the former almost invisibly.

Ritsuka just opened his arms in confusion.

- What do you mean? Seimei! – he shouted to his brother – What are they saying? Weren't you a member?

Only under the glares of everyone the sacrifice reluctantly spoke up.

- Not really – the older Aoyagi scratched his neck like a child who'd been caught eating biscuits between the first and the second course.

Even Soubi's mouth fell open a little. He'd been convinced his former sacrifice was a part of the organisation, all the evidence indicated that. Sure that Seimei had never exactly said that… But since when was Seimei saying anything plainly.

- Not really? – Ritsuka walked up to him with hands on his hips – You've never denied it!

- You've never asked – Seimei replied, pink attacking his cheeks – I just didn't want to crash your dreams.

Ritsuka felt his tail going a stiff as a pipe.

- What dreams are you - he began – Forget it. But all of you have been always making it clear he had an access to the Academy's files and data…

Nagisa's arms were folded again. It was the mistake of which she'd never forgive Ritsu.

- I did – Seimei smirked – I was a consulting assistant.

- And just what exactly is that? – Ritsuka's eyebrows shot up. He'd never heard of such job.

Nagisa laughed curtly.

- There's no such thing. He made it up – she snorted, eyeing Seimei with poorly hidden mocking.

- It's not true – Seimei's tone was petulant – I was an assistant and I always had to give advice because half of you didn't have brains in their right place. So I was a consulting assistant.

Ritsuka was only listening to him half-heartedly since it was just another self-adoring speech of his brother. He was positive he didn't wish to know Nagisa's opinion either, so it left him with Ritsu.

As if sensing expectant eyes on him, the older man clarified.

- He was indeed an assistant. Usually worked with me, at least in the beginning, then he "helped" – the headmaster made a face at this word – Other members.

- Why an assistant? – Soubi frowned – I didn't realise there is such position within the Septimal Moon.

- There isn't – Nagisa spat quietly.

Ignoring her, Ritsu continued.

- Well – the man suddenly looked wary – He's strong, I loathe to admit. A powerful sacrifice and a rather intelligent one.

Seimei huffed, not content to be "rather intelligent".

- That would be natural to consider him a candidate for a member – Ritsu carried on – A young, resourceful man with a charming personality, impressive knowledge and a quiet but strong ambition. However – he bowed his head a little – No one could miss the fact that he was also overly bossy, wanted to have the last word in every argument, that he was saying one thing and doing another and that his idea were rather… Rebellious.

- Ridiculous.

- Innovative.

Ritsu, Nagisa and Seimei said simultaneously, what made the rest chuckle.

- You wanted to let sacrifices take their fighters from the Academy before the training was complete – Nagisa reminded Seimei who was measuring her angrily.

- It's our right – he gritted out – The only result of the training is that every single fighter is the same. Later, it's hardly a battle of wits, it's only a battle of strength – he wrinkled his nose – Completely unchallenging.

- See? – Nagisa laughed teasingly, looking to others for support – That's him in the nutshell. His majesty wanted to change the way of living of his ancestors just because he couldn't play the way he found entertaining!

- It's sensible – Seimei shot back – Not whimsical. Why do you teach them all the same? Whenever I went to a battle I knew there's little I could do because it all was about whose fighter was stronger!

Ritsuka and Soubi shared glances. They were equally taken aback, something that was beginning to become a new habit. First, they learnt Seimei had been never a member, now, that he didn't accept the way battles were held. What else?

- Because it *is* about it! – the scientist yelled, making Nana cover her ears.

- How would you know? – Seimei taunted – No fighter has ever come looking for you.

Nagisa grew red and took a step towards the other sacrifice.

- Enough! – Ritsu bellowed, startling his current "guests" – It's all in the past.

Seimei was preparing a reply when Ritsuka put a hand on his shoulder.

- Please – he mouthed and to his astonishment, his brother complied.

- Returning to the main thought – the headmaster leaned on his desk – The matter of him being a member wasn't important for a long time, as there were seven people to make up the Septimal Moon. Even though it comes with difficulties – he sighed – I have to do you justice, Aoyagi – he turned in the direction where he'd heard Seimei's voice before.

The curly haired sacrifice shook slightly under Ritsuka's hand, but didn't betray his surprise or pleasure or worry in any other way.

- You were the right man on the right place – Ritsu nodded to himself – I couldn't have found anything against you even if I had wanted to. Of course – he added sourly – I didn't approve of the way you treated Soubi-kun, but that was a personal issue of yours. As far as we were concerned, you were a perfect co-worker.

Seimei blinked two times to fight an urge to smile. Honestly, he didn't know why the old man's confessions was causing him the wish to smile. Maybe it was because he still remembered those times with fondness.

- However, it didn't last. One of us died and the Septimal Moon remained with only six members. We had to elect a new one.

Soubi felt a touch on his arm and saw Kio watching the scene with bare interest. It probably mirrored his own. The only one clearly dissatisfied with the situation was Nagisa, but truth to be told, the scientist was a little "difficult" since breakfast.

Seimei crossed his arms and Ritsuka withdrew his hand. It may have been hurting his brother for all he knew and the additional discomfort wasn't something he was needing now.

- Aoyagi was a natural candidate. Everyone was of that opinion, of course with him on the front – the man made a pause as if to collect his thoughts. But no one doubted his memory – He wasn't the only candidate as you can guess. The election of a part of the Septimal Moon is a serious decision, one that cannot be made recklessly or quickly. We took everything under consideration, discussed it several times and then, in the voting, we chose a new member. Out of the six of us only one voted for Aoyagi.

Seimei's eyes widened for a second. He'd never been informed of that, Ritsu had told him no one had voted for him. Interesting, such slip.

Ritsuka wondered if it'd been then when Seimei had decided to take over the organisation. He was aware how badly his brother handled every rebuff.

- We soon learnt about the first murders, mysterious disappearances and found some data misplaced – Ritsu was finishing his story and Seimei just picked his head up. Let him say what he wanted, he wouldn't show them his uneasiness.

- He spent a lot of time with me – Nana suddenly spoke up in a shy manner of hers, always agitated with more than two people around – He said he was interested in my job concerning future and former students… Now I know he just wanted to learn how my system worked.

- No – Seimei shocked himself with this almost desperate denial. Why was he even saying anything? – It wasn't me who broke into the system – he swiftly explained, embarrassment buried deep in his chest – I was honestly curious.

As if on cue, everyone began talking, eager to exchange impressions and ideas about the revelation. No one noticed Nana biting her lip and casting nervous looks around.

- So – Seimei cleared his throat to catch their attention – Will you open the archive for me?

Ritsu tilted his head to him.

- No.

...

- Why aren't they letting him in? – Kio inquired when he was walking away with Ritsuka and Soubi – I mean, I understand he's not a member of the Septimal Moon whatever it is, but what's wrong with allowing him to take a look?

Ritsuka kind of shared Kio's doubts so he remained silent, but his fighter answered in a serious voice.

- They don't want to give him a chance to obtain information he may use against them later.

- Alright – his friend furrowed his eyebrows – But isn't it a little far-fetched? Look, if he wanted to steal from them, would he have asked? Doesn't it seem silly to alert the man you want to rob that you're interested in his property?

- It' Seimei – Ritsuka reminded him bitterly – He'd do that just because he knows people think like that. Anyway, I believe it was just to spite him. Ritsu realises Seimei could probably get there if he wanted to and he asked for permission to keep up appearances. So he chose to humiliate him with the denial.

- Crazy – Kio summed up, shaking his head – By the way, *what* the Septimal Moon is?

Ritsuka looked up to his fighter. He'd rather Soubi did the explaining.

- Basically – the fighter took the hint – It's an organisation that controls the fighting world in the country. Maybe control isn't the best word. They keep track of every sacrifice and fighter born, they provide education for them: compulsory for fighters, optional for sacrifices, they sometimes exchange information with other countries, but it's very rare. They garner facts and knowledge about spells, battle system, everything.

- I get it – Kio smiled, memorising what had been said. He hoped to be able to find his way around this whole fighting mess soon – Who can become a member? Ritsu said there's an election, but who can candidate?

- Powerful sacrifices.

- Only sacrifices? – Kio didn't like the general motion of treating fighters like useful animals.

Soubi nodded, unaware of his friend's thoughts.

- So who was elected instead of Aoyagi? Don't get me wrong, I'd gladly gut him, but isn't he like extremely powerful? – at least that much Kio had gathered.

- He is – Soubi agreed – But they chose Nagisa.

Both Kio and Ritsuka gasped.

...

Seimei spent the rest of the day sulking. He declined to join the others at dinner and flatly refused to discuss the case and their new/old plan. Ritsuka, Soubi and Kio kept on camping on his doorstep for few hours, banging on the door, calling him names or ranting about his childish behaviour, but finally they had to capitulate.

Seimei was sitting on his bed, unmoving, not even shifting to stretch his slowly getting numb muscles. He was thinking and the opposite wall was perfect canvas for his thoughts. White, slightly cracked, bare. Perfect. Ready to absorb any idea thrown at it, ready to paint in on itself, showing it off to its creator, to present it for his scrutiny and criticism.

Nisei had wandered off somewhere, somewhere where he hadn't been and wouldn't answer any of his Sacrifice's calls. Seimei didn't even try to contact him anymore. The fighter would sometimes do that. He would be on every call, even a silent one that never really left Seimei's mind, he would be the loyal dog, the slave he was supposed to be, licking his Master's hand and barking at his opponents. But then, something would happen, something abrupt and unpredictable and unreal, and he would disappear, would remind himself of his disdain towards chains, of his hatred towards the world and the disgust towards people, and the dog would no longer recognise his Master's voice and would attempt to bite his hand.

Seimei knew all of that and so he forfeited calling him. Nisei would eventually come back, ready to jump and crawl at his command, the irrational reason for the initial disappearance lost under the deepest layers of his mind.

How would it be if one day he didn't return? He would, as long as he was alive the bond would pull him back, would choke him with the need and the feelings and he would return, for they were his life force. But the day would come when he didn't return.

Nisei's illness would finally win. The fighter visited his pulmonologist regularly, always claiming his condition was stable, nothing to worry about Seimei, you're not getting rid of me that easily. So Seimei would scoff and mock and laugh, would ruffle his hair and say something that could be interpreted as relief, as rebuke or as love. But then, Seimei would open the upper drawer of Nisei's desk, would take out the grey envelope and read that the lungs had lost another part of their capacity, that another part of them was irreversibly ruined. So he would ask Nisei to remember about his medicine that he knew wasn't helping at all, and Nisei would take it dutifully even though he knew it wasn't going to help him. Because Seimei thought it would, because Seimei would say don't worry, Nisei, you're going to be fine as long as you listen to what your good doctor's saying. No one would ever say otherwise, neither would admit the figures are getting smaller and smaller with every visit. Don't worry, Seimei, I'll carry on deceiving you, even though it's hard to run, even though it's painful whenever I get a cold. Don't worry, Nisei, I'll never admit I know you're fading in front of my eyes, you shouldn't try to comfort me. They would continue on the charade. The play that would end with death, like some grotesque games.

People would be always amazed seeing Nisei using his power in every day's life. Seimei had long ago formed a suspicion that it had never been his wish to demonstrate his power, but a simple disability to do tasks in a regular physical way that only served as a manifestation of his magic.

How stupid he, Seimei, was to never ponder on the nature of that power. Nisei was a weak ill human, yet an almost unbeatable fighter. So it didn't come from his body. His mind? The mind was warped and didn't have the strength to control anything. So where from?

Lazily, he turned his head towards the window. A minute had to pass before he realised it was already dark outside. So he forced himself to check the hour. 11.30 p.m. Who'd know so much time had passed? Not detecting any sounds from the outside, he stood up and left.

...

Weird. Weird but fortunate.

The archive door had a regular lock. Not some fancy, cosmic, 21th century security system but an old lock which precursors had served humans for centuries. One that could be rather effortlessly picked with a short wire.

Which was exactly what Seimei was planning to do.

However, locks must have developed some self-defence strategy over all those years, because it stubbornly refused to yield under Seimei's precise, masterful ministrations.

Suddenly, there was a swift movement and his hands were pushed away, a key appearing in the lock. A turn. Another. The door handle was pressed.

- You're letting me in? – Seimei frowned but he couldn't force his eyes away from the dark interior that had been plaguing his dreams.

- Seems like that.

- Why? – he didn't take a step.

- Hah – she huffed, shaking her head slightly to remove loose hair from her eyes – This way I can tell myself I could have stopped you.

He chuckled.

- You realise you're a hypocrite, do you?

- Aren't we all? – she moved past him, inside – Care to join me, Aoyagi, or are you going to stay there and stare all night long or rather until someone spots you?

Smiling despite himself, he stepped in, into the room he'd been banished from. Speaking about that…

- Why have you done it? – he walked up to her while she was plugging in a small desk lamp.

- What, let you in? – she was testing how bright the light was – I told you.

- Aren't you afraid I'll steal something?

She looked up at him angrily.

- Are you going to?

- Can you give me a straight answer? – he snapped frustrated. He was getting nowhere.

- Can you ask an intelligent question? – she smirked.

- They aren't stupid – he protested crossing his arms – I'm merely curious. I could knock you out and no one would find you until tomorrow.

While he was saying that, she pulled herself up and leaned over the table so they were almost face to face.

- Follow good advice, Aoyagi. When someone doesn't answer the first time, they don't want to answer at all. Let a woman keep her reasons to herself. In exchange, I'm not going to ask either.

- I'm not asking now – he tilted his head so he was looking in her eyes – I'm stating. Observing, you may say. It's a surprise for me, you have to understand. I could have come here to steal data and give it to Unbeatable. They'd be grateful, they may even let me keep a part of their victory to myself. I could try to find information that would enable me to bring the Septimal Moon to their knees.

She furrowed her eyebrows, her mouth curving quizzically.

- Why telling me this? – she was puzzled – I may have not thought of that, why playing the Devil's Advocate in your own case?

- Sport – he grinned, following every twitch of her face.

- Sport? – she measured him with some mirth – You're a strange man – she declared, straightening her back.

Seimei shook his head, backing up a bit.

- Aren't we all?

She laughed, throwing him off balance. Why was she laughing? Why was she here?

- So – as if sensing his thoughts, she turned to him – What are we looking for?

- Pardon me? – he hadn't really heard the question, too caught up with the mystery her presence here was.

- I asked what we were looking for – she repeated slowly, as if he was some kind of retard – We need something from here, don't we?

He grinned when an idea crossed his mind. What would she do if he told her there was nothing to look for here, after all the battles with herself she had to have to come to his aid?

The woman must have thought of the same thing because she pursed her lips, glaring daggers at him. She looked hilarious.

- I don't even know what can be found here – he finally admitted, albeit reluctantly. It was embarrassing as hell to tell her that.

- Oh – was all she could say – I see. I haven't thought of that – was she apologising? – Well, I'd say you can find everything here, or close to. The Academy was founded when an old building was rebuilt, one that used to be the Septimal Moon headquarters since the early Middle Ages. The room we're currently in has been here from the very beginning, it was fortunate to survive all fires and earthquakes that have taken place in Goura, so nothing has ever been destroyed… - she trailed off as he wandered off to inspect bookcases on his right.

- Everything since the Middle Ages? – he couldn't keep excitement from his voice, making her snicker.

- Some are even older, especially the ones shipped from the continent – she approached him with a torch.

- It's great – he sounded like a child gifted with a chocolate bar at the size of a swimming pool but she didn't comment it.

- It is – she said instead – The oldest volumes are far in the back though, because they're hardly used. I'm reluctant to admit that we don't use them often if at all. No one looks here for knowledge of the old, we merely stash all the former students' folders here, along with the reports from the meetings.

- Pity – he whispered, touching a book covered with dust.

- So what are we looking for? – she reminded him of her presence as he seemed to have been losing himself in some books-induced-trance. Once she thought of that, Aoyagi had always had a strange attachment to books.

- That what was forgotten – he brought a finger to his lips and closed his eyes.

- Forgotten? – she gave him an incredulous look – We're here tracking some undefined mystery?

- What? – he snapped out of his thoughts – What? No! – he made a face at the very suggestion – Of course not, I'm not Nisei to derive pleasure from touching the unknown.

- You mean?

- It takes one who has never known the reality to feel the mystery – he explained absent-mindedly looking around the archive – I need a proof to believe anything.

She sighed with relief.

- That sounds like something I can help with – she smiled – Only what exactly are we looking for?

- Hah – he scorned – Shoot me if I know. Something you can steal.

- Every book can be stolen – she observed with a bitter expression – It has to be more accurate than that.

- I didn't mean a book – he gave her a you're-an-idiot glare – I meant that what is inside a book. The theory. The idea.

Judging by her face she didn't really get it yet.

- OK – he took a deep breath willing himself to sound sensible – The thing is, Unbeatable are looking for a way to steal something from their opponents during a battle.

- How do you know? – she blinked.

- Honestly, I don't, I guess – he shrugged sheepishly – I assume that much. Look, they're set on getting the scroll called "The fight of thieves". Assuming the scroll concerns spell battles, it has to, they wouldn't be hunting it otherwise, we have to determine what can be stolen during a battle and how.

Her pupils shone with realisation.

- But of course – she hit her forehead with her hand – It's obvious.

After that, silence descended as they were both trying to come up with things that could be stolen.

- It has to be as easy as the rest – Seimei stated combing through his hair – They're not fucking Einteins, that much is clear. Let's say they've already tried it, only botched up. They had to fail, they're still looking for the scroll – he frowned in concentration and she didn't utter a sound not to distract him – All their opponents are dead. Dead because they knew something Unbeatable didn't, probably the location of the scroll. It seems the matter is closed here, it's logical, only something's missing…

- They were maimed – she softly spoke up.

- Afterwards – he waved her off – It's not that. We came to their battle with Pledged, Pledged weren't dead, Unbeatable ran off. Why? Why? Why would they leave them there alive? It's absurd! – he was walking in circles, gesticulating madly.

- Maybe they got scared?

- Please, they're Unbeatable, they aren't scared of anyone – he was almost ripping off his hair with constant combing – Something else.

She had never seen him so agitated before and that was intriguing her. The only Aoyagi Seimei she'd seen was the stoic one, controlled no matter what. It turned out the only thing that was making him lose his cool was a problem he couldn't solve.

- Calm down – she smiled – You're not going to guess it this way. Think. What exactly happened when you got there? Something unexpected? Shocking? Something that maybe not got them scared, but distracted? Something that couldn't have been in the plan?

Seimei was huffing again and again, replying the events. Nothing was extraordinary. He had to change the approach.

- We'll do that another way – he announced when she was beginning to think he was remembering something – Their opponents were dead, they were trying to steal something. We're going to work from here.

She nodded, since it was all she could do.

- They were dead, so their lives were stolen. Metaphorically – she proposed but then quickly corrected her idea – But it's for nothing, stealing a life.

- Yes, exactly – Seimei was still pacing, throwing his words again – It's for nothing, a brutal manifestation of strength, they don't have to do that, their name is more than enough.

She clasped her hands in resignation.

- Then maybe…

- But of course! – he suddenly spin to face her. His eyes were wide with realisation – The name, it's been all about the name, all the time about the names! – he shook his hands at her to stimulate some form of affirmation, but she could only stare at him incredulously – Please – he bridled up – Don't make me think you're as dumb as the rest of them, that'd be greatly disappointing.

- So maybe, instead of insulting me – she spat – The genius should start explaining. That may be of significant help.

Surprisingly, he obediently flopped down on a chair next to her.

- Look – his purple eyes bore into hers – They're obsessed with their name. How could I have not noticed it before? It was right in front of me during our meeting, begging to be spotted…

- You're digressing again – she informed, slightly amused.

- Right, sorry. That's alright now, I got it. The thing is, they based their fame, the bad kind of fame, on their name – he stressed the last word – They must have been told all their life that they're Unbeatable, ones that can never be defeated, that they're the masters of life and death.

She shifted, uncomfortable with the idea. If anyone had been to give them this idea, they were the Septimal Moon.

- I don't believe we made them believe so at the Academy…

- But you did tell them that they couldn't fight because that'd be unfair for their opponents? – he smirked, arching a brow.

She made a face.

- Yeah, I guess we did – a pause – Shit.

- You're right, shit. That single phrase, interpreted correctly… And I'm sure that's pretty much the phrase they heard here, God so stupid of me not to recall it earlier… Ritsu, Nagisa, everyone kept saying that while discussing Unbeatable. That's the phrase they must have used speaking to them, it's just impossible that so many people would have suddenly put their thoughts into exactly the same words…

- That's probably the phrase from some kind of a book – she offered – Ritsu, as the head of the Septimal Moon, has an access to the volume explaining the general meaning of most of the names…

His head shot up.

- That's… Incredible. Splendid. I *need* that book, where can I find it? – he was already jumping to his feet, strolling to the bookcases.

- Uhm, sorry – she scratched her head – That book is in his office. Or at least, he took it somewhere, no one can use it other than him.

She politely ignored the litany of curses that followed.

Finally, Seimei got himself under control (she also politely ignored him kicking one of the bookcases) and returned to the table.

- Well – he cleared his throat as if that action would make her forget about his little tantrum – You certainly know how to spoil somebody's fun.

- And to you – she snickered – "Fun" means working out the murderers' motive. What does it say about you?

- And here you are – he replied smoothly – With me, working them out instead of sitting in your office or sleeping. What does it say about you?

They looked at each other and burst into giggles.

- Right, you won, Aoyagi – she relented – What's with the name? You didn't finish before you… - she pointed to the bookcase with her head – Stretched your legs.

- The name, yes – he was serious again, though his eyes were sparkling – They've been made to believe they're unbeatable and now, they're petrified of finding out otherwise.

She urged him to continue with her stare but after a long moment it became apparent that he'd said all that he thought there was to say.

- And that's it? – she frowned.

- That's a perfectly clear motive.

- Not clear to me – she disagreed slowly – It may appeal to a psychopath… - she cut herself short, catching up on the implication – No, of course I didn't mean…

Seimei just smiled at her.

- It's obvious what you meant – the corners of his mouth twitched – Don't make up excuses, they're a waste of our time – he stood up gracefully but didn't manage to take a step before she grabbed his wrist.

- Wait – she blushed – I'm probably a complete idiot, hell, I know what you've done, but – she got aware of his hot glare (an expectant glare?) – I just want you to know I don't think you're a psychopath.

Silence.

Then.

- Well. That's – he searched for words his tone seemingly emotionless as usual but with a strange undercurrent – That's a bit unexpected. I should probably say I'm glad you don't think I'm a sick psycho – he smirked, she could hear him smirk.

- Don't get any ideas – she withdrew her hand hurriedly – I still think you're a murderer devoid of conscience, a liar and a thief and an infuriating bastard…

- I get it – he cut in, his voice amused – I'm a monster but you don't find me a mental case. That's alright. I get it – just like talking to a child.

She got offended at the tone so she clarified.

- There's certainly something wrong with you, you're just… Not the worst.

- That's still a much bigger compliment than I could have hoped for.

- If anything – she carried on, set on proving that she didn't find anything likeable in him – You're probably a sociopath.

He huffed.

- That seems to be your favourite diagnosis. Remember, the Septimal Moon have already called Nisei a sociopath.

She met his laughing eyes.

- The diagnosis is obviously wrong. He's just a good actor.

- Don't tell him that – he chuckled – That's the role of his life.

Somehow, he was sitting right next to her so she could feel his hot breath caressing her neck.

- What are you doing? – she demanded.

He looked at her with curiosity as if not comprehending the reason for her nervousness.

- Testing a theory.

Oh. Turned out he had had a theory all that time. Figures.

- Care to share it?

He propped his chin on his hands and spent a minute staring in the space. Just when she was getting sure he wouldn't speak up at all, he asked.

- How do spells work?

- Sorry?

- Do I have to spell it for you? – the irritation was back – How do spells work?

So now *that* was the theory?

- You know that – she replied cautiously. Was that his new game.

Apparently not.

- Yes, I do – he snapped – But explain nevertheless.

She squared her shoulders and decided to comply to his whim. He might be insufferable but no doubts he would ever play an idiot without a good reason.

- It's pretty simple. A fighter utters certain, specific words, inside a battle system, and an action occurs.

- Right – he said – Wrong. Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

- What? – she put her hands on her hips – What do you mean by "wrong"?

- Ah, _sensei _– he drawled, amusement flickering in his eyes – That's *too* simple, that's not what takes place.

- Come on, Aoyagi, I've seen countless battles, you've participated in countless battle, you know that's what happens!

- That's what happens – he agreed solemnly – That's what we see. But what takes place?

- That's all the same – she snorted.

- No, it's not! – he banged his fist on the table, startling her into silence – Every single occurrence on the Earth is a result or a part of a process. A process, don't you see?

She shook his head mutely, staring at him in fright.

- Don't look at me like a rabbit waiting to be eaten by a fox – he demanded – I'm not going to hurt you, you're ridiculous –he snorted, so she sent him her most defiant glare – I want a mechanism – he stressed every syllable of the word – A technique. There must be one. It's not only that they say few words and something happens, well, that's what we see, but how it happens? How those words influence the nature?

She thought she finally understood what he meant.

- It's because of the system. It makes it possible – she provided calmly, hoping that her tone would make him calm down too.

- Bullshit – he spat, even more frustrated – You don't need a system to cast spells.

- But of course you do – she laughed shortly, her laughter dying under his glare.

- You don't – he assured grimly – Believe me, I've seen you don't.

- Are you sure that's what you saw? – she asked nervously. That could be a sign of up-coming disaster. Everyone was convinced that the system was what was making battles possible to happen, what enabled fighters to cast spells. Without it…

- Yes, I am. My senses have never deceived me. What's more, I'm more than positive I'm not the only one who witnessed that.

- You mean Unbeatable? – she choked out with a sinking feeling.

- What? – his tone suggested he was already debating a different issue in his mind – No. Not them. At least I don't know about them, I hope they don't realise that fighting without the system is possible.

She needed few seconds to digest it. For reasons obscure she trusted Aoyagi, well, not trusted per se, she would never do that, but she held his intelligence and logic in high regards. It was clear the Unbeatable problem had become his obsession and he was determined to solve every piece of that puzzle. In such state, he was trustworthy.

- Any ideas how it's possible then? – she asked tentatively, afraid to interfere with his thinking process.

- Well, I hoped you'd tell me – he tossed, sending her a fake smile – That would have been marvellous.

- I'm sorry, but that's the first time I've even considered it, much less…

He waved her excuse off.

- I know – he jumped up to his feet – We'll just do it the more difficult way.

She could only watch with a mute horror as he jogged around the archive, moving what little of the furniture there was, arranging them in a way so there was a rather wide circle with no obstacles left in the middle of the room.

In the end, apparently pleased with the result, he strolled towards her and offered his hand to help her stand up.

She inspected him apprehensively.

Only then did she notice that he was not actually offering to help her to her feet but giving his mobile with earplugs to her.

She frowned at him, instinctively leaning back as if he had been a source of danger. Maybe he was.

- Problem? – his face was unreadable.

- Yeah – she almost squeaked – Some explanation would be lovely.

He sighed with exaggeration.

- I'm not going to strangle you with the earplugs.

- Yeah, that'd be lame even for you – she really tried to make her heart slow down.

- Especially for me – he corrected with a smirk – Actually, rather than planning a revolting homicide, I want you without your senses.

That was supposed to comfort her?

- What? No! – she cried out in protest, standing up swiftly and backing away.

- Maybe I didn't put it right – he tilted his head – I want you without two of your senses: sight and hearing – spotting her frightened expression, he made himself sound kinder – I'm just going to blindfold with my scarf and put earplugs in your ears. Nothing more. We will stop when you say so.

She didn't move towards him.

- What is that for?

- An experiment – after a second, he carried on – I just want to test something, it may be related to spells, it may be not. I want to check it. It won't put you in any danger…

- *What* are you going to do?

He had to hide his smile at the use of the "going to".

- I'm not going to do much – he replied without losing a beat – You'll be just standing here, in the middle of the circle – he motioned to the empty part of the archive – And I'll be approaching you from different directions.

- Approaching me? – she was half-afraid, half-sceptical.

A progress.

- Yes, just – he made a general wave with his hand – Walking up to you.

- What will happen then?

- Nothing much – he shrugged – I just want you to turn towards me when you detect me.

- I'll be blindfolded and not able to hear, how do you expect me to "detect" you? – she hissed when he approached her with his scarf.

- That's the point – he smiled gently, putting it on her eyes.

- You're crazy – she snapped and he let it pass, knowing she had to let it all out of her system – Freak.

- Yes, yes – he agreed, scrolling down on his mobile to find some music that wouldn't irritate her much.

- If you do something nasty – she threatened when he began putting the earplugs into her ears – I'm going to start to yell.

- I'm pretty sure it won't be necessary, but I appreciate the warning – he knew he couldn't see him smile – Here we go – he steered her towards the centre of the circle and gave her the mobile – Turn to me if you know I'm coming – he instructed and turned the music on after she had nodded.

After the music filled her ears she wasn't really aware of what was happening around her. Her heart began to speed up like crazy, close to tearing her chest apart. She couldn't even hear the music, there were those wild drums deep inside her ears, making her whole head pulsate. She tried to change the track, she could feel the metallic shape of the mobile in her hands but her palms were so slick with sweat that the touch screen didn't react. Gods, were those her breaths that fast? Was the blindfold really that tight that there was nothing but blackness, endless blackness and drums and…

She yelped when white assaulted her. She rubbed her eyes, hoping to make them familiar with the sudden change of light.

After she took her hands away, she picked her head up only to stare into Seimei's pale face.

Rather concerned face.

- Are you alright? – he whispered – You were beginning to hyperventilate, are you scared of darkness?

- What? Oh, no – she shook her head, realising the earplugs were gone too – It's just the – she shrugged, feeling ashamed – The constriction.

He gently picked up her chin.

- Hey, are you that afraid of me?

- Don't be silly – she gritted out, slapping his hand away – Yes – she admitted – I'm afraid I have few good reasons to.

He stepped back, probably in an attempt to appear non-threatening. A failed attempt. He was always a threat.

- I'm not going to hurt you – he assured yet again.

She was getting sick of his play.

- Oh, really? – she snorted throwing the scarf away – So why don't we change places? Blindfold yourself and I'll be "approaching" you!

He bit his lip.

- I would…

- Like hell you would!

- I would – he repeated – Only I don't trust myself not to turn the music down.

- What? – she must be staring at him like an idiot. Well, she certainly didn't care.

- I don't trust myself not to cheat – he admitted, his cheeks growing paler – You see, it's ludicrous! – he threw his hands up – I have a perfect theory formed, I'm so fond of it as it suits everything ideally that I don't trust myself not to cheat in order to confirm it!

His voice hit a shouting note and then he fell silent, shaking his head. She was watching the black curls jumping up and down with uneasiness, debating whether she had just seen a show or witnessed a real outburst.

She tiptoed to the scarf and picked him up. Seimei didn't even turn to look at her.

- So – she began – Can I choose the music myself this time?

He gave her a disbelieving look.

- You're going to do it?

- Seems like it – she smiled a tight smile – Craziness must be contagious. And as you're not up to it anyway – she couldn't spare him this jibe.

But Seimei was too excited to address it.

- Sure – he strolled to her – There must be something you like on it. Just remember to turn the volume up, you can't hear anything.

- I get it – she scrolled down the list – Here, this will do.

He was already handing the scarf to her.

- Maybe you'll feel better if you do it yourself. People usually display more confidence if they believe they have control over what's happening to them.

She gave him a murderous look.

- What?

- Nothing – she drawled, fastening the scarf – Keep your observations to yourself if you want this "experiment" to go anywhere.

Soon, she was engulfed in darkness again. Only this time, her heart didn't seem to panic.

Gods, she must be trusting Aoyagi Seimei, help her.

For a moment she was just listening to music, swaying to it despite herself (Seimei had a surprisingly good taste) but then realised it would get them nowhere. She was to "detect" him and to do that, she had to focus on what was happening around her. Easier said than done. She couldn't see anything (she kept her eyes tightly shut in addition to the flimsy scarf) and the music was distracting her. Somewhere close was Aoyagi, probably circling her like a wolf would sneak to an unsuspecting deer…

Whenever she thought she could sense something, she turned her head there. She didn't hold much hope that she was getting the directions right but she had to do it nevertheless so Seimei wouldn't accuse her of not following the rules of the "experiment".

Then, she felt a pat to her shoulder and the scarf was unfastened.

When her eyes got accustomed to the dim light of the archive she noticed that he was grinning.

- What, I did that badly? – she joked.

- No – a quick shake of the curly head – You did that well. After the few initial seconds you were turning in the right direction every single time. Well, except one but that doesn't count. Anyway, you even got it right when I slipped.

- You slipped? – she giggled, eyeing him.

- I wanted to see if you'd react to sudden moves – he crossed his arms defensively.

- Yeah, sure – she hid her grin.

- Are you done laughing at me? – he asked after a moment – Because if yes, we could move onto the problem.

That brought her back to the reality.

- Yes, let's move there. What was the point of the whole this? – she didn't know how to call the "experiment". It hadn't looked like an experiment.

- Now – he smirked devilishly – It's my turn to ask questions.

Before she could protest, she lifted her up and deposited on the table.

- Don't ever do that again – she mumbled, her cheeks flaring.

- That was quicker – he explained unconcerned, crouching so he had to look up to see her face – So, how did you know where I was?

The position was making her more than uncomfortable, with his head almost between her legs but she swore to do her best to mimic his apparent lack of respect for decorum.

- I can't really explain that…

- Try.

- I really don't know – she couldn't recall any particular feeling – I just turned my head…

- Yes, obviously – he sounded impatient – But why? Don't make me suggest your answers!

She was aware he had a point. Whatever he said, she would probably confirm. She forced herself to reply the whole situation.

- There was… - she started, screwing her eyes shut: his face was more than distracting – I thought that it was a bit warmer where I turned to. Like… Just don't laugh at me!

- I won't – he sounded genuine.

- I thought that the air was vibrating there. It was prickling my skin. A bit. But I could have imagined it all…

He abruptly stood up, causing her to open her eyes.

- You didn't.

- What? I didn't what?

- Imagine it – he said as if she had been a moron for not catching up immediately – I've already tried it, before the club but I wasn't sure how much of it was my subconscious desire to experience it and not the actual sensation. I tried it with a plant few hours ago – he pursed his lips in a mock of a smile – Obviously didn't work.

- Sorry – she was giggling again – What exactly did you try with a plant?

He sent her a scorning glare.

- Sensing it.

She nodded, unable to open her mouth without bursting into laughter. He would kill her.

- You don't believe me – he noted with incredulity.

She shook herself to remain serious. At least in tone.

- I'm afraid I don't know what it is that you want me to believe.

He kept looking at her for a while with a blank expression, making her feel stupid again, but then he jumped up on the table next to her.

- I guess you're right – he admitted with no sign of guilt for keeping her in dark – I've been told once that every natural element of the world has its own energy. Of course – he continued, answering the question she didn't have time to ask – I don't know what this so-called energy really is. Maybe a kind of a life force, only it opposes the laws of biology – another tight smile – Anyway, I've been told it's possible to sense it, as it flows through every living being in the universe.

She raised an eyebrow.

- And you believe it, don't you?

- I find it highly probable – he replied smoothly – The source of this information is rather reliable. As well as it explains the mechanism of spells.

- How? – she asked even though she was beginning to have a very good idea herself.

- Well, the energy is constantly flowing, so it changes her owners. It's apparently not bound to only one vessel. Therefore, I suspect it may be possible to manipulate the energy, directing her onto different paths.

- Fighters manipulating this "life force"… - she frowned – But what about spells using men-made objects?

- That's a good question. I'm not sure – he shrugged – But I assume you can use that energy to move such objects. It is probably more difficult…

- Maybe that's some spells leave fighters more tired than others? – she suggested – You know, sometimes a fighter is nearly unconscious after a battle, while his opponent who used pretty much the same spells is still rather well… - she stopped when he turned to look at her with such bright eyes she forgot how to breathe.

- You're a genius.

- Don't exaggerate – she hissed, her face pink.

- Yes, you're right, that was an exaggeration – he confirmed making her want to smack him. Didn't he know how the compliments thing worked?

- Anyway – he grinned – We've pinned them.

- As you've already noted not everyone here is a genius – she glared at him.

- Yeah, sorry. But don't you see? – her eyes told him she didn't – But I'm not repeating myself, so listen. The energy. That's the key. Every living being has its own reserve of energy, accumulated in its body. So do humans. Me, you, everyone – he pointed to his and her chests – We must be using a part of it every single second, I assume that much but as the energy is constantly flowing, the supply never ends. You follow?

She nodded.

- Good. Fighters manipulate the energy. Somehow, they have the ability to bend it to their wills. That's what makes them fighters. They can move it from one vessel to another and that's what we see as "spells". Changing owners, vessels, the energy causes an action which we perceive as a spell. But – he made a dramatic pause – What's dangerous about it is that we all have a part of the energy in us. We're vessels.

- Gods – she breathed – You can use somebody else's energy. Is that what you're trying to say?

- Exactly. That's the thing you can steal in a battle. The opponents' energy – he affirmed – The system, which is not necessary but commonly used, separates the opponents from the world. Therefore, the flow of the energy is cut off, its supply limited to the area inside the system. Maybe even to the two currently fighting pairs' bodies. Unable to use the energy from, let's say, trees around them, the opponents may try to use each other's energy.

- That's… That's horrible – she looked at him with wide eyes – It may end with deaths.

- It's already ended with deaths – Seimei reminded her grimly – Three pairs have been murdered that way, by being drained of their life energy. Locked inside the system, they could not restore it. We interrupted this process with Pledged.

- It's possible? – she sounded hopeful.

He had to smile at that.

- Yes, I'm fairly sure it is. When you're draining someone of their energy – she flinched at that – You're creating a sort of a tunnel, like a small river of the energy, which is flowing from them to you. It's the only energy inside the system, so no other "tunnel" can interrupt it. Basically, when a fighter uses his or her energy a small tunnel must be created. However, once you force a strange energy inside the system, the body which has been being drained starts to restore its reserve with that new energy. It shatters the thief's tunnel.

- That sounds awfully… Clinical. Logical.

- Everything is logical once you understand it – he snorted.

- So that's what happened to Pledged?

- Yes. When we arrived, the Unbeatable's tunnel had already been created, but Nisei forced himself inside the system.

- Why didn't they attack him?

- Because – Seimei smirked – According to my source, using your own energy is very exhausting. To create a tunnel inside a system, Unbeatable had to use a part of their energy, to maintain the tunnel. Pledged weren't helping them to kill themselves. The part of the energy used on creating and maintaining the tunnel was automatically restored with the Pledged energy. When the link was broken, Unbeatable lost some part of the energy because they couldn't have had the reflexes needed to cut off the tunnel the very second Nisei assaulted them.

- But that's stupid on their part. That's a very little part of their energy, they could have still won.

- Of course – Seimei agreed, his smirk widening – Only you haven't met them. They're cowards. They're petrified of losing. Of not living up to their name.

They both digested everything for long minutes.

Then, she began to speak, swinging her legs.

- So what now?

- We're going to defeat them – he sounded so casual, as if planning a picnic he didn't really fancy to attend – Using their own weapon.

- Sensible plan – she nodded, inwardly laughing at his lack of interest once the puzzle had been solved – So I guess you won't be needing any books?

He looked surprised.

- Oh no, I will. Just not right now – he grinned – Don't think you'll get rid of me that easily.

- And here goes all my hope – she pretended to whine.

- Come on, you enjoy my company – he elbowed her gently as they both slid down from the table.

- Just like the company of every other pest.

He began to chuckle.

- Think of me as of a rabbit.

- A rabbit? – she bent down to collect the desk lamp.

- Yeah. A rabbit. Rabbits are pest, yet everyone adores them – he moved his nose like a rabbit.

- Do that again – she couldn't believe her eyes.

- Never.

They walked up to the door. Suddenly, he grabbed her shoulders and turned her face to him.

- What are you doing? – she pushed him back.

- The glasses – was all he said at first – You used to wear them.

- Congrats, Mr Observant – she snorted – I wear contacts. I've been wearing them since you came here to retrieve the drunkard.

He made a sheepish face.

- Would it help if I said it's a good development? Your face looks… Slimmer without them. Sharper – he pointed to her cheeks.

She raised both of her eyebrows at him.

- Only if you meant it.

- I do.

They were already in the corridor.

- Well, goodnight – she pocketed the key.

- Will you – he blocked her way – Keep all that's been said a secret?

A threat or a plea?

- But you're going to tell them anyway? – she wouldn't back down this easily. He was still an enemy. Sort of.

His features relaxed.

- When the time comes.

She nodded and turned away to disappear before someone spotted them. Slim chances, but it was better not to risk it. Ritsu may be paying this area a close attention after the morning row.

- Hey – he called out after her – Who voted for me?

She stopped in her tracks and smiled to herself. So predictable.

- It's a secret. Besides, no one admitted it.

- Goodnight.

He watched her retreating figure. Nothing more was left to said. Nana knew he knew.

...

A/N Comments? It'll probably take me some time to post a new chapter, but at least I hope this one clarifies some things. Also sorry for all the typos...


End file.
